Felder der Dunkelheit
by interruptio
Summary: "Felder der Dunkelheit" ist eine Fanfiction von Silberstreif, primär veröffentlich auf . Ich bin nicht der Autor dieser Geschichte, sondern lade sie auf dieser Platform neu hoch, da die Version auf unvollständig ist. Leider ist die Geschichte unterbrochen, doch es handelt sich um eine der besten Fanfics im deuschsprachigen Raum.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry Potter - Die Felder der Dunkelheit"

(Download-Datum: 30.09.2011)

von silberstreif erstellt: 25.11.2005 letztes Update: 28.04.2008 Actionabenteuer / P16 (abgebrochen)

Teil I - Narbende Kindheit: Hass im Nichts

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren aus der Harry Potter Serie gehören Joanne K. Rowling und den Warner Brothers. Ich möchte hiermit nur

unterhalten und verdiene kein Geld.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen!

Wieviel braucht es, um eine Seele zu zwingen ihre dunkelsten Abgründe zu öffnen? Sie hinunter zu stoßen in Bereiche,

die ihre Besucher umfangen und ewig behalten? Orte die grausam, animalisch sind, durch Schmerz gedeihen und vom

puren Überlebenswillen gespeist werden?

Wieviel braucht es, damit eine reine Seele, ein Kind des Lichtes, zu seinem natürlichen Feind flieht? Schutz suchend

und zerschmettert die Ordnung aushebelt, um sich zu vereinigen mit den Feldern der Dunkelheit...

DIE FELDER DER DUNKELHEIT

Teil I – Narbende Kindheit

im Nichts

Als die Prophezeihung gesprochen wurde, versteckten sich die Familien Potter und Longbottom. Doch lange geschah

nichts und bald war Lily Potter wieder schwanger mit ihrem zweiten Sohn. Fast exakt nach einem Jahr, am 30 Juli, kam

er auf die Welt. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haar und braunen Augen, der Bruder von Harry Potter, John Potter. Sie hatten

fast ein schlechtes Gewissen ein zweites Kind in eine solch gefährliche Zeit auf die Welt zu bringen, aber es sollte wohl

so sein.

Als James Potter stolz auf seinen zweiten Sohn hinunter sah, lächelte er. Vorsichtig, mit einer Sanftheit die ihm nur seine

besten Freunde zutrauten, nahm er das Baby aus dem Arm seiner Mutter. Es schlief, wie es auch sein älteres

Brüderchen nur ein paar Meter entfernt tat, vollkommen unerwahr über den Familienzuwachs.

"Er ist wundervoll...", flüsterte James.

"Ich weiß, immerhin war er neun Monate in mir.", antwortete seine Mutter schalkhaft, nur um darauf sehr ernst zu

werden. "James... John ist auch von der Prophezeihung betroffen. Wir haben zwei Kinder nun! Er wird uns jagen ohne

Erbarmen..."

James konnte dies nicht leugnen und seufzte so nur. "Dann werden wir uns halt noch besser verstecken. Wir könnten..."

Eine Idee traf ihn und er sah plötzlich viel glücklicher aus. "Wir könnten Peter zum Geheimnisverwahrer machen! An ihn

denkt keiner, als Doppelschutz, sozusagen."

Lily sah ihn zögernd an, nickte dann aber. Auch sie vertraute Peter vollkommen. "Das wäre eine Idee... und im Notfall

sind ja immernoch wir da."

"Genau." Beide schworen sich in dem Moment alles zu tun, um ihre beiden Söhne so sicher wie möglich zu haben.

Die Familie war glücklich und oft hörte man das Lachen durch das Haus hallen, bis zu der Schicksalsnacht an

Halloween. Danach sollte eines der Kinder nie wieder frei lachen...

Peter Pettigrew sah auf. Seine Hände zitterten, als er aufstand, um die Tür zu öffnen. Doch es war nicht nötig. Sekunden

später wurde die Türe weg gesprengt und Voldemort stand im Zimmer. Kalt sahen die roten Augen auf Pettigrew

hinunter, sein Gesicht zu Hälfte von der Kapuze des schwarzen schweren Umhang verdeckt. Eilig kniete sich der

Verräter auf den Boden:

„Mein Lord... alles ist so, wie geplant. Die Potters sind aus, bei einem Ordenstreffen und ihre Kinder schutzlos."

„Gut." Ein grausames Lächeln huschte über das unmenschliche Gesicht, als er die Treppe hinauf

stieg und die Türe ins Kinderzimmer öffnete.

„Mama?" Harry blinzelte müde und sah die fremde Person verwirrt an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, er hatte Angst. Aus

irgendeinem Grund wich er zurück, nur um dann panisch zu seinem Bruder zu stolpern. Halb klammerte er sich an John,

halb schützte er ihn. Nun war auch sein kleiner Bruder aufgewacht, sah aber nur Harry und begriff nicht, was los war.

Immerhin war er erst zwei Monate alt.

Voldemort lachte bei diesem Anblick grausam auf. Mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes wurde Harry in die Luft gehoben.

Der Junge schrie erschreckt auf und versuchte sich zu wehren – erfolglos.

„Nana, wer wird den hier grundlos schreien?" Eine weitere Bewegung. „Ich gebe dir einen Grund!"

Und tatsächlich, Harry schrie noch mehr. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als unsichtbare Messer seine zarte Haut

aufschnitten und Blut seinen hellblauen Schlafanzug verschmutzte. Er schrie und niemand half...

Schließlich hatte Voldemort genug und schleuderte Harry wieder in die Ecke, wo auch sein Bruder lag, welcher

inzwischen weinte. Der Dunkle Lord fand in diesem Moment heraus, wie laut kleine Babys schreien können und mochte

es nicht sehr. Eine weitere Bewegung und er hatte auf beide einen Silencio-Zauber gelegt. Auch wenn nun Johns

Gesicht rot anlief, zu hören war nichts mehr.

„Genug gespielt! Ich glaube der Kleine sollte zuerst sterben... solch laute Babys sollen einfach sterben." Er lachte und

zielte. „Avada Kedavra."

Der Fluch flog und mit Schreckens weiten Augen warf sich Harry mitten in die Flugbahn. Er wollte seinen kleinen Bruder

beschützen. Ihm war nicht klar was er tat, als ihn der Fluch traf und dann zurück geschleudert wurde. Die magische

Ernergie dehnte sich wie eine Explosion von Harry aus und zerstörte alles auf dem Weg.

Voldemort konnte es nicht glauben. „Wie...? Der Kleine..." Doch dann wurde er schon von der Welle getroffen und schrie

nur noch, als sein Körper zu Staub zerfiel.

John Potter schrie wieder, der Silencio war im Moment des Todes vom Lord gelöst worden. Auch ihn hatte die

Magiewelle getroffen, ebenso wie mehrere Splitter und zerbrochene Dinge aus dem Zimmer. Das Baby blutete am Hals

und knapp über dem Herzen hatte es eine weitere Verletzung. Am Hals war die Schlagader getroffen worden und das

Blut floss rasch... die Schreie verstummten, als John das Bewusstsein verlor.

Harry fiel zu Boden. Ohnmächtig, mit einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn.

Die Potters sahen aus der Entfernung wie ihr Haus in Flammen aufging. Das schlimmste befürchtend kehrten sie zurück

und rannten die Treppe hinauf, wo sie ihren Freund Peter Pettigrew fanden, welcher mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins

Kinderzimmer starrte und immer wieder murmelte:

„Der Lord... nein... unmöglich..."

Lily und James stürmten hinein und eisige Furcht umklammerte sie, als beide Söhne dalagen ohne sich zu bewegen.

Doch schnell ergab, dass Harry nur oberflächlich verletzt war und John es auch überleben würde. Beide wurden nach St.

Mungos gebracht, wo auch die fröhliche Nachricht des Sieges bekannt wurde.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Zwei Tage später saßen Dumbldore und das Ehepaar im Wohnzimmer.

„Wir haben Peter verhört und heraus gefunden, dass er mitgehört hat, was im Zimmer geschah." Ernst sah der

Schulleiter seine zwei Freunde an. „Anscheinend hat er Harry zuerst gefoltert, und dann den Todesfluch auf John

geworfen. John muss ihn reflektiert haben, was in einer Magiewelle endete. Diese vernichtete Voldemort und ließ Harry

ohnmächtig werden."

„Das heißt John ist der Prophezeihte...?", fragte Lily nervös.

„Ja, es scheint so." Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse, bevor er weiter sprach. „Die Wunde über

seinem Herzen dürfte wohl eine Narbe werden, dort muss ihn der Todesfluch getroffen haben. Sie hat die Form von

einem Kreuz."

James und Lily nickten nur. Schwer wiegte es auf ihnen, dass eines ihrer Kinder solch ein Schicksal haben sollte. Sie

kannten beide die Prophezeihung nicht, wussten aber, dass es Voldemort und ihr Kind enthielt und dass war nicht gut.

Eher das Gegenteil...

„Harry scheint mit einem Schneidefluch getroffen worden zu sein und wird mehrere Narben davon behalten. Aber sie

dürften mit der Zeit bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verblassen... Harry ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier bin."

Beide sahen ihn an. In ihren Augen lag die selbe Furcht, die selbe Bitte, dass Harry nicht passieren würde. „Was ist mit

Harry?", fragte James. „Er hat zwar all diese Wunden, aber ansonsten..."

„Hinter euch werden Todesser her sein. Die Longbottoms wurden bereits angegriffen, konnten aber gerade noch fliehen."

Das Ehepaar wurde sichtlich blasser, aber der alte Mann fuhr fort. „John wird viele Feinde haben und so sollte der beste

Schutz für ihn errichtet werden."

„Und das heißt?", fragte Lily angespannt.

„Solange John bei euch bleibt, hat er einen vielfach höheren Schutz durch euer Blut und Liebe. Ich werde euch an einen

geheimen Ort wohnen lassen, dessen Schutzwälle nur jemand mit Liebe zu ihm durchqueren kann.", versuchte

Dumbledore zu beruhigen.

Lily und Jams sahen sich an. Das hörte sich eigentlich gut an, sie und John und... Harry?

„Was ist mit Harry?"

„Harry..." Der Schulleiter sah alt aus. „Der Schutz ist um so höher, auf je weniger Kinder er sich konzentriert. Das heißt,

dass Harry wohl gehen muss."

„GEHEN?!", rief Lily. „Nein! Das kann er einfach nicht! Wohin denn? Der Schutz kann doch nicht so wichtig sein!"

„Lily... bitte." Der alte Mann seufzte. „Der Schutz für Harry wird fast genauso gut sein, wie der für seinen Bruder. Der

Orden hat entschieden, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste ist, wenn wir Harry zu deiner Schwester und deren Familie

schicken."

Lily sah ihn ungläubig an:

„Aber... sie hasst Magie!"

„Sicher, aber wir werden ihr alles erklären, dann wird sie verstehen. Und mit der Zeit lernt sie Harry sicher lieben." Man

sah Dumbledore an, dass er wirklich daran glaubte. „Dies ist der einzige Weg, in dem wirklich eure beiden Kinder

vollkommen sicher sind."

„James..." Hilfesuchend sah sie zu ihrem Ehemann. Dieser sah zurück und seufzte. Beide hatten Tränen in ihren Augen

und waren schlichtweg verzweifelt.

„Es scheint, wir haben keine Wahl, Lily.", meinte er langsam. „Harry wird so sicher glücklich..."

„Aber..."

„Er wird vielleicht nie wieder danach richtig zu Familie gehören.", gab Dumbledore zu. „Aber er wird leben... um ehrlich

zu sein, möchte ich das auch nicht machen. Aber in St. Mungos wurden jetzt schon verdächtige Gestalten ausgemacht

und ich wage mir nicht auszumalen, was nach der Zeit des Chaos passiert."

Lily nickte langsam. „Dann soll es wohl so sein... aber ich möchte Harry selbst abholen, wenn er nach Hogwarts kommt."

„Das kann sicher gemacht werden..." Erleichtert lehnte sich der Lichtzauberer im Sessel zurück.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Am nächsten Morgen schrie Petunia Dursley spitz auf, als sie das Büdel vor ihrer Haustür endeckte. Erschrocken nahm

sie den Brief und las ihn durch. Mit jeder Zeile wurde das Gefühl des Hasses in ihr stärker.

Wie konnte Lily?! Wie konnte sie! Einfach hier, ohne überhaupt aufzutauchen, ein Baby hinzulegen! Nichts, einfach so!

Weiß vor Wut nahm Petunia das Bündel und trug es ins Haus. Dort warf sie es mehr oder minder sanft auf den Tisch und

las nochmal den Brief. Der Inhalt blieb. Lily Potter hatte einfach ihren Sohn, mit einer Frechheit die ihr so eigen war, vor

ihrer Haustür ausgesetzt!

Nun find auch noch dieses undankbare Kind zu schreien an. War es denn nicht genug, dass sie ihn aus der Kälte

gerettet hatte?!

Petunia Dursley zerriss den Brief genau in dem Moment, indem ihr Mann herein kam. Er verstand sie vollkommen und

beruhigte sie. Beide starrten mit Abscheu auf das Kind – Harry? -, welches vor Hunger und Verwirrung weinte.

Schließlich riss Vernon Dursley der Geduldsfanden und er klemmte sich einfach dieses ... dieses Ding, Monster unter

den Arm und warf es in den Schrank unter der Treppe.

Dort blieb der Junge den ersten Tag, ohne zu wissen, dass er in seiner ganz privaten Hölle angekommen war. In den

nächsten zwei Jahren durfte er nur den Schrank verlassen, wenn er zu helfen hatte. Für jeden Fehler gab es Schläge

oder Essensentzug. Da naturgemäß Harry viele Fehler machte, magerte er ab und fast immer tat ihm irgendetwas weh.

Schmerz wurde für ihn alltäglich, ebenso wie die Dunkelheit in seinem Schrank.

Aus dem Haus gegangen war er, wenn er seiner Erinnerung vertrauen konnte, noch nie und er bezweifelte, dass

irgendjemand außer den Dursleys wusste, dass er existierte. Er war ein Gefangener und das ließ ihn seine Familie oft

genug spüren.

Harry wusste, dass er Harry hieß und irgendwie mit Tante Petunia verwand war. Mehr aber hatte er nie erfahren, außer

das seine eigenen Eltern ihn vor der Haustüre ausgesetzt hatten. Verlassen... Petunia hatte es wirklich genossen, es ihm

zu erzählen. So sehr genossen, dass er wusste, dass es wahr war. Harry hasste seine Eltern dafür.

Sein Geburtstag wurde nicht gefeiert, sein Nachname nicht genannt. Er war ein Sklave oder genauer ein Freak und

solche brauchten sowas nicht. Er wusste es... sei Onkel hatte es ihm gesagt.

Harry war wertlos und so beschwerte er sich nie. Er kannte es nicht anderes.

Vernon passte sehr auf, dass Harrys Strafen schmerzvoll waren, aber nicht so, dass dieser einen Arzt brauchte. Darin

war der Mann wirklich gut und kreativ.

Überhaupt war Vernon Dursley ein Sadist im weitläufigen Sinne. In seiner Arbeit bekam er dann einen neuen Kollegen

und dieser zeigte ihm eine völlig neue Welt – das Internet mit seinen vielen verbotenen Fotos. Vernon konnte sich schon

bald nicht mehr der Vorstellung entziehen, wie Harry... doch noch schreckte er davor zurück.

Er war kein Pädophiler, aber er war schwach in seinem Kopf und dies wusste sein Kollege. Was Vernon Dursley am

meisten lockte, war Geld und so bekam er das geboten. Sein Neffe am Sonntag für ein paar Stunden und schon sollte er

ein paar hundert Pfund bekommen.

Dursley zögerte... und stimmte dann zu. Immerhin würde so der Freak für etwas gut sein und Geld verdienen. Warum

auch nicht? So lange sich Vernon ja nicht beteiligte, war ja alles in Ordnung... oder?

So kam es, dass Harry am nächsten Sonntag, zum ersten mal neben seinem Onkel das Haus verließ. Mit großen Augen

sah er die Welt um sich herum an, ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, wohin sie gingen. Er war glücklich. Sein Onkel

hatte ihm gesagt, er würde ihn zu Freunden mitnehmen, wo er sicher viel Spaß hätte. Endlich war mal jemand nett zu

ihm!

Konnte er Tag noch besser werden?

Schon bald waren sie angekommen und Harry lernte rasch die wahre Mitteilung hinter „Spaß" kennen. Spaß war böse,

tat ihm weh. Spaß machte Angst.

Die nächsten zwei Jahre lernte Harry mehr Sextechniken, als die meisten in ihrem gesamten Leben lernten. Jeden

Sonntag musste er zu diesen Männern und tun was sie sagten. Mit der Zeit war auch Vernon Dursley dabei und nach

fast einem Jahr, machte er das erste mal mit. Petunia ahnte vielleicht, was dort passierte, sagte aber nichts. Immerhin

waren ihr Mann und ihr verdammter Neffe darin beteiligt. Was sollten da nur die Nachbarn sagen? Schweigen war

besser.

Was aus Harrys kindlicher Seele wurde, interessierte niemanden. Harry glaubte, was die Leute ihm erzählten, dass er

wertlos war. Er glaubte alles und ließ somit alles über sich ergehen. Wehren bedeutete nur, dass alles schlimmer,

schmerzhafter und länger werden würde. Jeden Sonntag spürte Harry wie seine Seele litt und regelrecht blutete. Die

restlichen Tage litt er nur inwendig, doch so richtig registrierte er dies gar nicht mehr. Leid war normal...

Freude? Er freute sich, wenn er alleine war.

Glück? Er war glücklich, wenn er etwas zu essen hatte.

Liebe? Durften Freaks wie er nicht haben, nur diese 'Taten' am Sonntag.

Doch zwei Monate vor Harrys sechstem Geburtstag, nicht das Harry wusste, wann er Geburtstag hatte, wurde den

Männern langweilig. Sie hatten wirklich alles mit Harry ausprobiert und fanden keine neuen Ideen mehr. Doch einer war

schlimmer als die anderen und der Anführer. Er fand etwas neues...

Am nächsten Sonntag spürte Harry, als er das Haus mit Vernon betrat, dass irgendetwas anders war. Alles begann wir

normal, er weinte schon lange nicht mehr. Wie eine Puppe... seine Gefühle waren weit weggesperrt, wie immer.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht helfen inwenig zu schreien und sich zu verkrampfen.

Sie lachten und redeten begeistert miteinander, während Harry erschöpft, blutig und mit Samen beschmiert auf dem Bett

lag. Seine Kleidungsstücke waren fein säuberlich bereits weggeräumt worden. Sie kamen wieder rein... Harry öffnete die

Augen. Was war das? Ein Hund?

Leichte Verwirrung durchzog ihn, dann aber wollte er den Hund streicheln. Hunde konnten nicht böse sein, dass war

außerhalb seiner Vorstellungskraft. Doch als er sich bewegen wollte, bekam er den harschen Befehl "Lieg still!".

Harry erstarrte und fügte sich. Ergeben schloss er die Augen. Doch etwas war anders... der Hund! Plötzliche Panik

durchzuckte ihn. Männer waren okay, aber Hunde... Harry hatte tief in sich eine Grenze gezogen, die ihn bisher vor

Wahnsinn bewahrt hatte. Instinktiv wusste er, würde der Hund ihn nehmen, dann war nichts mehr von ihm übrig. Dann

war er nur noch eine leere Hülle für die Gelüste anderer Menschen. Nicht mehr...

"NEIN!", entkam es ihn.

Er zuckte weg, doch die Männer hatten das erwartet und hielten ihn fest. Er zappelte und tat dann das, was er schon

lange nicht mehr getan hatte – er schrie. Er flehte, bettelte und weinte, aber wie zuviele male davor, half es nichts. Sein

Gesicht wurde in das Kissen gedrückt, seine Rufe so erstickt. Der Hund kam näher...

Und in diesem Moment zerbrach etwas in Harry. Hätte er ein Messer gehabt, hätte er jeden in diesem Raum getötet.

Hätte er Feuer gehabt, hätte er ohne Rücksicht alles mit sich in Brand gesteckt. Aber er hatte nichts... er war allein,

schwach und in wenigen Sekunden würde das, was von seiner verletzten, zerschmettertn und missbrauchten Seele

übrig war, sterben.

Er wollte leben!

Harry schluchzte. Und seine Seele schrie. Und seine Magie antwortete.

Vernon Dursley sah mit einem sehnsationslüsternem Gesicht zu, wie der Hund sich über Harry stellte. Würde wirklich...

kurz kamen in ihm Schuldgefühle auf, aber er unterdrückte sie schnell. Harry war ein Freak und als solcher nicht mehr

wert als ein Tier. Außerdem was würden seine Freunde sagen?

Dann bemerkte er plötzlich etwas und etwas neues war in ihm – Furcht. Er hatte Harrys Blick eingefangen und diese

grünen Augen versprachen ihm nur eines, den Tod. Es war nicht einmal Hass in ihnen. Harry hatte ihn nie gehasst,

wurde mit einem mal Vernon klar. Schuld überrannte ihn und er wusste, dass es zu spät war.

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde war vergangen und Vernon trat einen Schritt vor:

"Harry...?"

Harry holte Luft, die Männer drehten sich erstaunt zu Vernon. Harry atmete aus und mit dem Atem verließ auch seine

Magie den Körper. Und die Magie tat, was ihr Herr verlangte. Wellenförmig breitete sie sich aus und formte scharfe

Messer nur Atome breit. Sie filitierte die Männer und den Hund regelrecht, verschwand dann.

Dumpf vielen die Körperteile zu Boden und Harry starrte immernoch Vernon an. Oder genauer die Überreste. Harry

lächelte...

Vorsichtig stand Harry auf und schob die Hundeteile von sich weg. Wie in Trance ging er ins Bad, säuberte sich und zog

seine Sachen an. Dann kehrte er zurück. Als er das Schlafzimmer wieder sah, traf ihn mit einemmal die Erkenntnis. Er

hatte sie getötet. ER!

Der wehrlose, schwache Junge den sie quälten. Harry konnte nicht anderes und lachte. Es war das Lachen eines

Wahnsinnigen, voller falscher Freude und mit unverhülltem Horror. Langsam wich sein Lachen und ging in Weinen über.

Er war nun ein Mörder...

Was hatte er nur getan?!

Ohne nachzudenken floh er aus dem Haus und lief soweit er konnte, immer die Straße hinunter. Einfach weg.

Weg von allem... Weg von seiner Tat... Weg von seinem Leben... Weg von seinen Erinnerungen.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Fawkes, der wunderschöne Phönix, schrie plötzlich auf. Der Schrei hallte durch das Büro von Albus Dumbledore,

welcher sich erschrocken zu seinem Gefährten umgedrehte.

"Was...", brachte er noch heraus, dann traf es ihn auch.

Etwas war falsch, vollkommen falsch. Etwas durfte nicht sein, hätte nie geschehen dürfen. Nun aber war es zu spät. Der

alte Zauberer konnte dieses Erkenntnis wie eine Welle über sich hinweg schwappen spüren, dann war es vorbei. Nichts

erinnerte mehr daran, dass für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht verschwunden war.

Fawkes sah zu einem Freund und begann leise eine traurige Melodie zu singen, die Albus die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Nein, etwas war geschehen. Er sah aus dem Fenster und seufzte. Er hatte ein

schlechtes Gefühl, konnte es aber einfach nicht zuordnen und sich um den Ausgang fürchten.

So ließ er sich in das Lied von Fawkes fallen mit der Überzeugung, dass dies etwas gewesen war, was ein lebendes

Wesen beeinflussen konnte.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Die Zentauren erstarrten simultan, als das Gefühl über sie hereinbrach. Traurig hoben sie ihre Köpfe zum Himmel,

welcher ihnen soviel näher war als allen anderen Wesen.

Nur sie konnten die stummen Botschaften hören, welche die Sterne miteinander verbanden. Sie konnten die Gesamtheit

in den Sternen sehen und suchten den Weg, es auf die kleinen Geschehnisse zu übertragen. Es war ihre Gabe und ihr

Fluch. Denn wenn etwas geschah, durften sie es nicht aufhalten.

So wie heute...

Sie konnten sehen, dass immer wieder in einem Rhythmus Böses und Gutes auf die Erde kam. Dies hielt den Fluss am

laufen, erschaffte Neues und zerstörte Altes. Es musste sein. Die größten Zeichen waren immer, wenn jemand des

Gleichgewichts geboren wurde. Jemand mit einer absolut reinen Seele, der dazu auserkoren war, dass Böse zurück

zudrängen.

So wie vor fast sechs Jahren. Doch diesesmal hatte es zwei Wege gegeben. Der Dunkle war gewählt worden.

Reine Seelen konnten nichts Böses tun, wie töten. Dies war gegen ihre Natur, zumindest war es bisher gewesen... doch

sie hatten gesehen, wie die Seele leidete. Jede andere wäre schon längst dunkel geworden, aber reinen Seele war dies

verboten.

So leidete sie still... und verformte sich. Die Zentauren hatten hilflos dem Leiden zusehen müssen, wie aus einer solch

schönen Seele, langsam etwas anderes wurde. Und nun war die Seele ihrem Gefängnis entwichen und frei. Doch der

Preis war gewesen, dass sie ihr eigenes friedvolles Wesen hatte aufgeben müssen.

Die Zentauren senkten wieder ihre Köpfe und gingen ihrer normalen Arbeit nach.

Normale reine Seelen waren Retter. Diese aber würde ein Richter sein... den so stand es in den Sternen.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

John Potter sah abwesend auf seine Spielsachen. Er war ein glückliches Kind und genoss die viele Aufmerksamkeit, die

er auch von Fremden bekam. Seine kleine Schwester grabschte nun nach den Stiften und dem Zeichenblockpapier.

Er hinderte sie nicht, sondern starrte sie nur an. Irgendetwas fehlte...

"Jon...?" Seine Schwester sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen an.

"Schon okay, Rose." John lächelte und vergaß. "Spielen wir."

Lily Potter sah mit traurigen Augen von ihren Kindern auf zu ihrem Ehemann. Dieser verstand den Blick und nahm sanft

ihre Hand.

"Glaubst du, es war ein Fehler?", fragte sie zum unzähligsten Mal.

Bisher hatte James immer sofort mit 'Nein' geantwortet, diesesmal aber zögerte er. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es ein

Fehler gewesen war. Schließlich meinte er:

"Dumbledore sagte, er wäre sicher... und mehr können wir für Harry nicht wollen, oder?"

"Ja...", murmelte Lily.

Beide wussten mit einemmal, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Überall auf der Welt wachten Zauberer auf oder hielten in ihrer Arbeit inne. Auch sensible Muggle spürten es und viele

Tiere. Vögelschwärme flogen auf, als die Nachricht sie erreichte und Tiere brüllten.

Die meisten Menschen vergaßen fast sofort wieder und nannten sich dumm. Einige konnten es nicht zu ordnen und

beteten zu ihrem Gott und allen Mächten, dass alles gut werden würde. Eine Handvoll bemerkten, dass alle betroffen

waren und begannen Verbindungen zu ziehen.

Doch nur ein paar Menschen verstanden, was geschehen war und trauerten um die Seele, die ihr Retter sein sollte. Die

Menschen allein hatten sie verformt und die Menschen allein würden darunter leiden...

2 Monate später...

"Hey, Kind!"

Harry drehte sich langsam um. Seine Kleidung war dreckig, ebenso seine Haare und der Rest an ihm. Er war dünn, doch

das war er schon immer gewesen. Das Leben auf der Straße war hart und anstrengend. Aber das war bei den Dursleys

nicht anders gewesen... nun aber, konnte er sich wehren.

Vor ihm stand ein anderer Obdachloser, mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht:

"Na, was hälst du von einem Deal... du schenkst mit etwas Freude und ich gebe dir dafür Essen." Der Mann packte ihm

am Arm. "Vollkommen sicher und morgen kannst du wieder bei deinen Freunden oder sonst wo sein..."

Harrys leblose Augen blitzten auf und er starrte den Mann direkt an. Die Magie in ihm breitete sich aus und der Penner

begriff nicht einmal mehr, dass er starb, bevor seine Einzelteile auf den Boden fielen.

Ohne ein Gefühl sah Harry die Leiche an. Es war der dritte Obdachlose mit solch einem Angebot gewesen und mit den

zwei anderen Bordellmännern, machte das nun fünf Leichen, seitdem er auf der Straße war. Keine einzige bereute er.

Über keine einzigen freute er sich.

Sie waren notwendig gewesen und außerhalb seiner Entscheidungskraft.

Seit dem Geschehnis mit dem Hund, war seine Magie die lenkende Kraft. Sein Kopf war im Schock und Trauma, seine

Seele setzte sich gerade halbwegs zusammen. Seine Magie sorgte dafür, dass sein letzter klarer Wunsch wahr wurde –

überleben unter allen Umständen.

Harry drehte sich um und ging weiter. Ein leeres Gefäß voller Magie... dies war er.

Stunden später würde die Polizei den Mann finden und nach nur wenig Recherche war klar, dass dies wieder ein

Pädophiler gewesen war. Wie die zwei Penner, zwei Männer von einem Pornoring und die fünf Männer in dem Haus

davor.

Am nächsten Tag stand es groß in der Zeitung: "Der Rächer der Kinder hat wieder zugeschlagen!"

Es war Anfang Oktober und es wurde kälter. Harry nahm dies als Fakt war. Es betraf nur sein Überleben, nicht mehr. Es

war Nacht und er wanderte zu einem seiner Schlafplätze. Es war erstaunlich, wieviele geheime Orte London hatte, wenn

man erstmal danach suchte. Verfallene Häuser, Röhren, U-Bahnschächte... überall lebten Menschen.

Im Moment war er auf dem Weg zu einem Fabrikgelände, wo eine Hütte stand, die schon lange nicht mehr benutzt

wurde. Der ideale Schlafplatz.

"AHH!"

Harry hielt in seinem Schritt inne. Was war das gewesen? Neugierig, eine der wenigen Emotionen die wirklich noch zu

einem Sechsjährigen gehörte, schlich er sich durch die dunkle Gasse näher. Dort in der Ecke, in einer Toreinfahrt, waren

zwei Menschen.

Harry bemühte sich nicht, sonderlich leise zu sein oder nicht bemerkt zu werden. Er wusste, jeder der ihm was böses

wollte, würde sterben.

Einer der zwei Menschen sank zu Boden und der zweite blieb erstarrt stehen. Die Silouette schien genau zu Harry zu

starren, doch das war unmöglich. Niemand konnte ihn hier sehen, er stand mitten in der Finsternis!

"Kind, komm raus."

Gut, er konnte ihn sehen. Warum auch immer... Harry tat ein paar Schritte vor und trat in das spärliche Licht der

Straßenlaterne ein paar Meter weiter. Die meisten Straßenlaternen hier waren zerschlagen und kaputt. Es war wirklich

ein herunter gekommenes Viertel.

Nun trat auch der Fremde aus der Toreinfahrt und Harry konnt mehr erkennen. Was ihn sah überraschte ihn sehr, auch

wenn es nur eine Zehntelsekunde auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

Der Mann hatte braune kurze Haare, trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt und schwarze Jeans. Doch die Überraschung waren

eher die stechend gelbe Augen und Fangzähne, von denen noch etwas Blut tropfte. Die Fangzähne verschwanden dann

im Mund und waren nicht mehr sichtbar.

Harry musterte dies alles kühl. Was war dieser Mann? Etwas in ihm, höchstwahrscheinlich seine Magie, verkündete das

er weder menschlich noch harmlos war.

Der Mann, ein Vampir, war verwirrt. Ein seltsamer Zustand für ein Wesen das mehrere Jahrhunderte alt war und

eigentlich dachte, alles gesehen zu haben. Das Kind war... seltsam. Jedes andere Kind, verdammt jedes andere

menschliche Wesen, wäre schreiend weggelaufen!

Aber der Junge blieb einfach stehen und sah ihn an, aus diesen leblosen grünen Augen. Überhaupt diese Augen... sie

verkündeten einem Schmerz den der Vampir nach all seinen Jahrhunderten angesammelt haben dürfte, aber doch nie

im Leben in diesen wenigen Jahren in denen das Kind lebte!

Was hatten sie dem Jungen nur angetan? Plötzlich stieg ihm ein Geruch in die Nase... Magie. Der Junge war von Magie

regelrecht umhüllt!

"Was bist du?"

Der Vampir wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blinkte überrascht. "Ein Vampir. Hast du noch nie davon gehört?"

"Nein."

Der Vampir war fast erleichtert, dass der Junge noch irgendwie Neugier zeigte. Etwas was bei jeden Säugetier ein

Primärgefühl war, neben Furcht, was bei dem Kind anscheinend fehlte.

"Vampire sind..." Hastig überlegte der Mann wie er es ausdrücken könnte, ohne das Kind panisch werden zu lassen.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass dieses Kind vor ihm, ihn beim Essen beobachtet hatte und beschloss brutal direkt zu sein:

"Vampire sind Jäger, die Blut brauchen um zu überleben."

"Menschenblut?" Harry sah auf den in den Schatten halb versteckten Körper.

"Ja." Seinem Blick folgend, fügte er hastig hinzu. "Sie lebt noch, keine Sorge."

Keine Erwiderung. Das Kind sah ihn nur abwartend an und der Vampir trat einen Schritt näher. Fast sofort spürte er, wie

die Magie um dem Kind sich verdichtete und auf Abwehr ging. Er erstarrte. Konnte das sein? Die Magie dieses Kindes,

war ausgerichtet und zwar auf... auf töten und überleben des Kindes unter allen Umständen. Töten? Ja, er konnte es

riechen, da war Blut an dem Jungen.

"Kind... wie ist dein Name?"

Fast verständnislos sah ihn der Junge an. Dann öffnete er den Mund, schloss ihn aber dann wieder. Wusste er ihn nicht?

Oder wollte er ihn nur nicht sagen? Kurz sinnierte der Vampir darüber nach, seufzte dann aber und ging in die Hocke, bis

seine Augen mit den leeren Grünen auf einer Höhe waren. Immerhin war aber noch fast drei Meter Abstand vorhanden.

"Mein Name ist Meradin."

Ein Nicken, zeigte ihm, dass der Junge verstanden hatte. Der Vampir seufzte. Was tat er hier überhaupt? War er

komplett ignorant? Warum zum Kuckuck redete er hier mit diesem sterblichen Kind und versuchte... ja, was? Es zu

beruhigen? Wohl kaum, der Junge war ein einziger Eisblock. Mit einemal wurde Meradin klar, dass er versuchte, dass

Vertrauen des Kindes zu bekommen.

Eine Stimme in ihm schrie, einfach das Kind anzusaugen, doch eine zweite Stimmte, welche normalerweise seine

Venunft war, verkündete das dies wohl der schnellste Weg zum Selbstmord sein dürfte. Die Magie des Kindes war

extrem gefährlich. Wo waren nur seine Eltern? Seine Erzieher? Oder dieses verdammte inkompetente Ministerium?!

~Meradin? Wo bleibst du?~, ertönte die Stimme einer Frau in seinem Kopf. ~Was ist los?~

Meradin zögerte kurz. ~Nichts...nur, ich habe ein Kind getroffen.~

~Und?~

~Er ist anders... Du musst ihn dir ansehen.~

Er spürte noch die Zustimmung, dann war der Link getrennt. Meradin sah wieder das Kind an.

"Hör zu, du brauchst keine Angst haben."

"Ich habe keine Angst."

Meradin wusste, dass dies wahrscheinlich sogar wahr war. Was konnte dieses Kind überhaupt noch fühlen, außer

Neugier? Angst? Zweifelhaft, wenn nicht einmal ein blutiger Vampir diese Regung hervor rief.

"Bruder." Aus dem Schatten trat eine weibliche Gestalt hervor. Man sah auf den ersten Blick das sie verwandt waren. Der

einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen war, dass ihre Haare bis zur Schulter gingen. Sie trugen sogar das gleiche!

"Mirlan. Das ist er." Er zeigte auf den Jungen.

Sie nickte und konnte verstehen, was ihr Bruder meinte. Der Junge war anderes... ein Teil von ihm war alles andere als

normal. Und sie redete hier nicht vom Körper, sondern von der Magie oder war es die Seele? Sie lächelte ihn an:

"Hallo."

"Hi."

Das Gespräch erstarb. Mirlan sah zu ihrem Bruder. Er zurück. Beide hatten das gleiche Gefühl, spürten es durch ihren

Link, welcher sie seit ihrer Geburt verband.

"Junge... hast du ein Zuhause, Familie?"

"Nein." Er musterte sie aufmerksam. Immer erwartend, dass er kämpfen musste.

"Du kannst beruhigt sein. Ich, Meradin, schwöre bei meinem Blut, dass ich dir in keinster Weise schaden werde und

nichts mit dir tun werde, dass du nicht willst." Der Vampir lächelte den Jungen an, welcher zum erstenmal ein neues

Gefühl zeigte: Schock.

Harry verstand nicht. Warum wollten sie nicht...? Alle wollten doch, alle die er bisher getroffen hatte. Aber die zwei waren

auch nicht menschlich. Waren sie deshalb anders? Das machte Sinn.

"Warum?", fragte er leise.

"Warum nicht?" Mirlan lächelte ebenfalls, auch wenn sie irgendwo tief drinnen erschüttert darüber war. Konnten

Menschen wirklich so grausam sein? Was hatten sie dem Kind angetan?! "Ich, Mirlan, schließe mich dem Schwur

meines Bruders an. Niemand soll dir schaden, solange wir da sind."

"Kind..." Meradin brach ab. Wollte er wirklich? Verdammt noch mal, ja. Er war sich mit einem Mal sicher, dass es

Schicksal gewesen war, dass sie sich hier trafen. "Willst du mit uns kommen?"

Harry machte automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Mitkommen? Das war böse, schlecht. Das führte nur zu Spaß. Er wollte

keinen Spaß.

Mirlan beobachtete die Reaktion genau. Sie hatte missbrauchte Kinder schon oft gesehen, aber selten in solch einem

Ausmaß.

"Es kommt darauf ab, was du willst. Wenn du gehen willst, kannst du das zu jeder Zeit.", stellte sie richtig.

Harry wiegte die Chancen ab. Sollte er es wagen? Sie hatten geschworen und er spürte, dass es ihnen ernst war.

Schließlich nickte er zögerlich. Wenn er gehen konnte, wann er wollte, konnte es nicht so schlecht sein.

"Gut." Fast erleichtert stand Meradin auf. "Wir wohnen recht weit von hier entfernt, es ist besser, wenn wir shiften. Du

musst nur meine Hand..."

"Nein.", unterbrach Harry bestimmt. Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner Willenskraft. Niemand durfte ihn anfassen!

Mirlan nickte etwas. "Einverstanden, kein Shiften. Dann müssen wir aber laufen. Folgst du uns?"

Wieder ein Nicken und die zwei Vampire gingen voran. Sie fragten sich, was sie getan hatten und warum. Es war die

gleiche Frage, die sich Harry stellte, als er hinter ihnen herlief. Die Antwort war einfach, es fühlte sich richtig an.

Die zwei Zwillingsvampire lebten in einem alten großen Haus, eher schon Villa, ziemlich in der Mitte Londons. Es war

eine alte, bürgerliche Gegend, in der niemand groß nachfragte. Zudem erklärten die Vampire Harry, dass die Villa mit

Magie geschützt sei.

Harry konnte es fast nicht glauben. Magie? Gab es das? Aber es war wahr. Er konnte die Villa erst sehen, als er

'Vampirvilla 37' ins Ohr geflüstert bekam. Fast hätte er Meradin in dem Moment getötet, schaffte es gerade aber noch

sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen – etwas wofür der Vampir dankbar war.

Todmüde fiel Harry in das Bett, dass ihm angeboten wurde, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Die Vampire aber fühlten

regelrecht, wie die Magie weiter auf Alarmbereitschaft blieb. Die Geschwister schlossen die Tür ab und gingen in die

Bibliothek, während draußen die Sonne aufging. Hier konnte natürlich kein Licht hinein.

Müde setzten sie sich in die Sessel und dachten nach.

"Was machen wir mit ihm?", fragte Mirlan leise. "Es ist verboten Kinder in Vampire zu verwandeln."

"Und das Ministerium verbietet, dass wie Kinder adoptieren..." Meradin massierte seine Schläfen. "Außerdem, ein Kind

unter Vampiren?"

"Verteidgen wird er sich auf alle Fälle können." Mirlan lachte leise. "Da mache ich mir eher um unsere Vampirkinder

Sorgen. Seine Magie würde sie schneller zerlegen, als sie 'Blut' sagen können."

"Schon wahr... aber ich meine, geistig? Vampire töten!"

"Er auch. Du hast es doch gerochen." Mirlan sah mit einem mal traurig aus. "Ich frage mich, wer er ist. Seine Eltern

sollten wirklich verflucht werden, wenn sie dies freiwillig zugelassen haben!"

"Ja... aber das löst nicht die Frage, was wir mit ihm machen."

"Ich will, dass er hier bleibt."

"Ich auch...", gab Meradin zu. "Aber was sagen unsere Kinder dazu? Das Konzil? Ganz zu schweigen von diesem

Ministerium der Magie."

"Vergiss das Ministerium. Das Konzil... wird es halt erfahren, wir müssen halt dafür sorgen, dass sie dann nicht mehr viel

machen können. Und die Kinder... die werden ihren Respekt schon lernen müssen."

"Wie willst du das Konzil blockieren? Wir müssten ihn an uns binden und das gänge nur durch..." Plötzlich lächelte

Meradin. "Nur durch eine magische Blutadoption."

"Stimmt." Auch sie lächelte. "Dann ist er offiziell unser Sohn. Aber das würde ihn automatisch zu einem Halbvampir

machen."

"Und das Ministerium würde Amok laufen... was mir egal ist. Wir sollten es ihm anbieten, wenn er sich mehr an uns

gewöhnt hat.", meinte Meradin.

Das nächste Kapitel wird "Trauer dem Kinde" heißen.

Wer nett ist, schreibt einen Kommentar. Es gibt einfach für einen Schreiber nichts schöneres, als zu erfahren, was der

Leser toll, lustig, traurig oder spannend fand.^^

Gruss

silberstreif


	2. Chapter 2

Teil I: Trauer dem Kinde

dem Kinde

Harry ging es gut in dem Haus. Defakto ging es ihm so gut wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Meradin und Mirlan

sahen genau darauf, dass er auch immer sein Essen aufaß und pünktlich ins Bett ging. Ansonsten versuchten sie mit

ihm zu spielen.

Versuchten war der Punkt, da Harry es einfach nicht über sich brachte, sie näher als drei Meter an sich heran zulassen.

Bereits auf dieser Entfernung verfiel er in eine Panikattacke und konnte seine Magie nur mühsam zurückhalten.

Nachts waren die zwei Vampire auf Jagd. Er störte sich nicht daran, dass sie Blut tranken. Warum auch? Harry

interessierten andere Wesen nicht, ob Mensch oder Vampir. Wichtig war für ihn nur, dass er selbst lebte.

Während den nächsten zwei Wochen mit den Zwillingen bemerkte er aber, dass er sie mochte. Sie gerne hatte. Doch

dieses Gefühl stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner Überlebensstrategie. Ganz zu schweigen, dass ihm die Tage

gefielen. Harry war mit seinen neuen Gefühlen einfach überfordert.

Meradin und Mirlan bemerkten dies besorgt. Der Junge lächelte sie zwar kurz an, versuchte ihnen aber gleichzeitig

auszuweichen und zog sich fast instinktiv in die dunkelsten Ecken des Hauses zurück.

Zudem kam ein weiteres Problem... bisher hatten sie es geschafft ihre Kinder aus dem Haus zuhalten, aber nun, nach

zwei Wochen, war dies kaum mehr möglich. Die Sonne ging unter und in ihrem Haus fand ein Treffen statt.

"Junge?" Meradin sah sich um und entdeckte das Kind in der Ecke von Wand und Bett. "Wir bekommen heute Besuch

von unseren Kindern."

Harry sah auf. Leer blickten seine Augen den Vampir an, doch dieser konnte die leise Frage lesen.

"Kinder sind die Vampire, die wir zu welchen gemacht haben. Manche nennen sie auch Diener oder Untere Vampire, so

dass wir dann die Meistervampire wären. Doch wir ziehen die Bezeichnung Kinder vor. Mirlan und ich sind Geschwister,

aber für sie sind wir die Eltern, die ihnen alles bei bringen. Noch eine Frage?"

Eine Verneinung, wie erwartet. Meradin nahm an, dass er bisher immer Ärger bekommen hatte, wenn er was fragte.

Dann fiel ihm plötzlich was ein und er fixierte abrupt Harry wieder, was bei diesem zu einem erschrockenen

Zusammenzucken führte. Fast sofort wurde der Ausdruck von Vampir weicher:

"Keine Angst, ich würde dich nie verletzen. Ich habe nur eine Frage, kannst du schon lesen?"

"Nein..."

"Willst du es lernen?"

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, dann nickte Harry erfreut. "Gerne!"

Fast als würde ihm dann erst klar werden, dass er seine Maske fallen lassen hatte, wurde er mit einemmal wieder kalt

und zeigte kein Gefühl. Doch für Meradin war dies genug gewesen, um zu wissen, dass sich ihre Bemühungen lohnten.

Es würde ein langer und steiniger Weg sein, aber sie würden es schaffen.

"Das freut mich. Ich werde es dir dann bei bringen, und später noch viele andere Dinge. Aber zuerst, möchtest du meinte

Kinder treffen?"

Sie treffen?! Harry geriet in Panik. Das waren sicher viele und was würden sie tun? Ihn anfassen? Das durften sie nicht!

"Sie werden nichts tun, was wir nicht erlauben.", fügte Meradin hinzu. "Bleib einfach hinter uns, okay?"

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte nicht... aber würde er damit dem Vampir eine Freude machen? Außerdem

war er irgendwie neugierig. Zaghaft nickte er schließlich.

"Fantastisch! Dann suchen wir dir mal was passendes für diesen Anlass heraus, was?" Fast schon zu fröhlich begann

Meradin Kleidung für Harry heraus zu suchen.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Simon war ein Vampir. Okay, dass hörte sich nun toll an, aber eigentlich war es nicht einmal so außergewöhnlich. Und

toll schon gar nicht... zumindest wenn man kein Meistervampir war. Nicht das er etwas gegen seine hatte, er wusste,

dass sie außergewöhnlich nett waren. Er hatte andere gesehen... daran wollte er nun lieber nicht denken.

Wichtiger waren die Gerüchte. Sie besagten, dass die Zwillinge jemanden in ihrer Villa hatten. Einen Menschen! Mit

Magie! Das war mehr als gefährlich, immerhin würde ihn/sie jemand vermissen?! Und sie hatten nun schon wahrlich

genug Ärger mit dem Ministerium der Magie und dessen unlogischen Angst vor Vampiren.

Langsam ging er durch die Halle. Im Wohnzimmer, oder eher in dem Versammlungssaal, saßen schon seine Brüder und

Schwestern. Sie nickten sich kurz zu, dann setzte er sich zum Feuer. Der Raum war gemütlich eingerichtet, aber das

konnte nicht über die leicht angespannt Atmosphäre hinweg helfen. Einige redeten leise, es war so wie immer. Wäre da

nicht dieses Gerücht...

Die Tür ging auf und Mirlan kam rein. Sie lächelte sie warm an, wie immer. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sie liebte. Ihre

Kinder... Simon konnte sich nicht helfen, er musste dieses Lächeln erwidern.

"Sind alle hier?" Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. In ihm saßen 37 Vampire, alle aus London. "Das ist schön. Mein Bruder

kommt gleich, er muss noch etwas erledigen. Also, was war so im letzten Monat los?"

Es kamen verschiedene Berichte. Einer erzählte sehr bildhaft von einem Mugglevampirjäger und wie 'professionell'

dieser sich verhalten hatte, was großes Gelächter hervor rief. Ernster waren dann schon die Gerüchte von einem neuen

Gesetz gegen Werwölfe, immerhin waren sie erwarungsgemäß immer gleich die nächsten, die sich von einem Recht

verabschieden durften.

Simon mochte die Treffen, so wie die meisten. Ein paar aber hassten sie. Einfach aus dem Grund Befehle zu

bekommen. Nun ja, solche musste es auch geben, oder? Schwarze Schafe... ein paar liebten trotzallem die Zwillinge

und würden nie etwas gegen sie tun. Ein oder zwei aber, hatte er sehr wohl im Verdacht, die erste Möglichkeit nach

Macht zu ergreifen.

"Simon?"

Er sah auf, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Alle Vampire sahen ihn an und er wurde leicht rosa. Was war los gewesen?

"Ja? Ich war... abwesend."

"Das haben wir gemerkt." Michelle eine recht junge Vampirin grinste ihn an. "Eine neue Flamme, oder wie?"

Der Raum lachte und jemand rief: "Muss ja jemand ganz heißes sein, dass unser prüder Simon sich von ihr ablenken

lässt!"

"Nein..." Simons Gesichtsfarbe wurde ein paar Töne dunkler. Er wünscht sich hier weg! "So war das nicht!"

Das Gelächter wurde lauter. Simon stöhnte und widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung seine Hände vors Gesicht zu

schlagen. Hatte er das nicht die letzte fünf Jahre geschafft zu verhindern?

Langsam beruhigten sie sich wieder und Mirlan sah ihn amüsiert an:

"Eigentlich habe ich gefragt, ob du Zeit hättest einen Nebenjob anzunehmen."

"Nebenjob?" Interessiert sah er sie an. "Sicher... um was geht es?"

Sie seufzte und öffnete ihren Mund. "AHHHH!"

Synchron zuckten die Vampire zusammen und sahen mit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür. War das nicht Meradin

gewesen?! Der Blick schweifte, immernoch auffallend synchron, von der Tür zu Mirlan, die seufzte:

"Darum geht es."

Die Verwirrung in dem Raum wurde nur noch größer, bis einer der älteren (um 300) fragte:

"Ist er krank?"

"Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Zum Glück nicht, ihm geht es so gut wie immer."

"Und das soll auch so bleiben!"

Meradin hatte sich durch die Tür geschlichen und ließ sich in einen Sessel neben seiner Schwester fallen. Er sah... nicht

gut aus. Um genau zu sein, sah er aus, als wäre er gerade aus einem Kampf gekommen. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt,

tiefe Schnitte überzogen seinen Torso und Blut klebte an seiner Kleidung.

"Was um Himmels Willen ist passiert?", fragte jemand fassungslos. "Haltet ihr hier ein Monster gefangen?!"

"Sind also Gerüchte durch gedrungen, was?" Meradin sah sie leicht amüsiert an, während seine Wunden heilten. "Nein,

kein Monster. Eigentlich wollten wir ihn vorstellen, aber..."

"Meradin," mischte sich seine Schwester mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme ein. "Was hast du gemacht?!"

Der Vampir sah sie etwas beunruhigt an. Nicht das Simon es ihm übel nahm, immerhin würde so gut wie jeder Vampir

unruhig werden, wenn Mirlan sie so ansah! Aber da sie ja nicht die Opfer waren, sondern Meradin... die Vampire in dem

Raum lehnten sich amüsiert zurück.

"Nichts besonderes.", verteidigte sich der Meistervampir. "Nur... ich habe es halt vergessen, dass mit dem

Sicherheitsabstand." Er seufzte etwas. "Ich habe ihn noch nicht einmal berührt!"

"Das dürfte auch das einzige sein, was dich gerettet hat..." Stirnrunzelnd sah seine Schwester ihn an.

Simon war verwirrt. Von was redeten die? Ein Mensch mit Magie? Gut. Er war männlich. Auch gut. Aber warum durfte

man ihn nicht anfassen?

"Ich bin sicher, ihr wollt alle eine Erklärung." Kräftiges Nicken von allen Seiten, bestätigten Meradins Satz. "Nun, vor zwei

Wochen war ich auf der Jagd und ein Kind sah, wie ich aß."

Simon nickte. Das arme Kind. Normalerweise gerieten die völlig in Panik, auch wenn solche Zwischenfälle sehr sehr

selten waren. Immerhin welches Kind war so spät auf? Normalerweise würden sie ja einfach dem Kind das Gedächtnis

löschen, aber seit dem das Ministerium jede Magie verboten hatte, mussten sie entweder auch vom Kind essen, es

laufen lassen mit einem Trauma, oder es töten. Die meisten nahmen die erste Option, immerhin erinnerten sich die

Opfer dann automatisch nicht mehr an die Minuten davor. Praktisch.

"Doch dieses Kind war anders." Simon horchte auf. Anders? "Es sah mich ruhig an, als hätte ich etwas alltägliches

getan. Ich versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen, mit wenig Erfolg. Dafür konnte ich aber die Magie um den Knaben

herum riechen... auf so etwas war ich noch nie davor getroffen."

Das hieß nun wirklich etwas! Immerhin waren die Zwillinge fast Tausend Jahre alt.

"Die Magie war, um es in einem Wort auszudrücken, tödlich. Und das Kind hatte schon damit getötet, man konnte noch

schwach das Blut riechen. Er ist ein Mensch, aber er ist so missbraucht worden, dass Teile seiner Seele sich verformt

haben und die finden in seiner Magie Ausdruck. Er will sich nur selbst schützen..." Meradin hob seinen Arm hoch, bei

dem gerade der letzte Schnitt heilte. "Er lässt sich von absolut niemanden anfassen und gerät leicht in Panik. Dann greift

er an."

"Wir wissen nicht seinen Namen, Herkunft oder überhaupt etwas." Mirlan sah sie ernst an. "Aber wir haben ihn

mitgenommen. Schon allein aus dem Grund, weil er extrem gefährlich ist, aber auch weil er Hilfe braucht. Und diese

Hilfe fängt allein schon bei der Tatsache an, dass es Wesen gibt die ihn nicht verletzen wollen."

Schweigen durchzog den Raum. Das hatten die Vampire nicht erwartet. Ein misshandeltes Kind, das mehr oder weniger

eine Zeitbomb war. Wunderbar...

Michelle sah sie an:

"Können wir ihn mal sehen?"

Kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen den Zwillingen. "Vielleicht... aber wenn er kommt, nicht anfassen, am besten auch nicht

bewegen. Er ist ein Kind, aber gefährlich.", warnte Mirlan und verließ dann den Raum.

Draußen ging sie sofort in das Zimmer des Jungen und fand ihn auch schnell. "Junge... willst du unsere Kinder sehen?

Sie möchten dich gerne sehen, aber nur sehen, nicht mehr. Keiner wird dich berühren oder näher kommen. Wir werden

dich beschützen, okay?"

Was Mirlan nicht sagte, aber dachte, war das sie kaum den Jungen schützen werden müssten, sondern eher ihre Kinder.

Das Kind auf alle Fälle war neugierig und nickte. Sie ging voran und er folgte, mit zwei Metern Abstand. Ein Fortschritt,

immerhn waren es noch vor zwei Wochen fast fünf Meter gewesen.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür zum Versammlungsraum und ging hinein. Der Junge zögerte, folgte dann aber.

Simon sah die Tür aufgehen. Seine Meisterin kam zurück und mit Abstand zu ihr trat ein kleiner Junge ein. Er schätzte

ihn auf vier, fünf, korrigierte sich dann aber. Der Junge war eher schon sechs, aber sehr klein gebaut. Zu wenig Essen?

Konnte stimmen, es waren eindeutige Zeichen von Hunger vorhanden, auch wenn seine Kleidung das meiste verdeckte.

Keiner der Vampire im Raum bewegte sich, als der Junge sich um sah und instinktiv die sicherste Position suchte.

Schließlich ging er hinter die Zwillinge, so dass er kaum zu sehen war.

Meradin würde es nie zugeben, aber in diesem Moment freute er sich wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Der Junge

versteckte sich hinter ihm! Er vertraute ihm! Und der Abstand war nun weniger als zwei Meter.

"Das sind unsere Kinder. Sie sind alle Vampire.", erklärte Mirlan. "Ich stell sie dir nicht alle vor, aber das dort ist Simon,

dein Lehrer."

Schock. Das war es, was Simon fühlte, als plötzlich – schon wieder! - alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er konnte nur

den Jungen ansehen und dessen grüne Augen. Lehrer, für ein Kind? Gut, er hatte dieses Job zwei Monate, BEVOR er

Vampir wurde und das war immerhin vor über 200Jahren gewesen. Warum er?

Dann riss er sich zusammen. So würde das Kind noch falsch Vorstellungen von ihm bekommen!

"Hallo, ich bin Simon. Und du?"

Schulterzucken. Fragend sah Simon zu seinen Meistern.

"Entweder er will seinen Namen nicht sagen, oder er erinnert sich nicht daran." Meradin musterte ihn. "Es ist aber auch

nicht wichtig..."

"Gut... was soll ich ihm den beibringen?" Simon gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er war in Panik. Wie sollte er ein Kind

unterrichten, dass gefährlich war und eindeutig schwere psychische Probleme hatte?

"Lesen, schreiben, rechnen... Geschichte, Erdkunde. Das übliche halt." Meradin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir werden

dir auch helfen."

Ein kleiner Trost, wie Simon fand, aber besser als keiner. "Danke..."

Inzwischen hatte auch Simon die Magie des Kindes ausgemacht und war kurz davor zu fliehen. Er sah, dass es einigen

nicht besser ging. Der Junge war nervös, verängstigt und würde bei dem ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr seine Magie

entfesseln. Wirklich, eine Zeitbombe...

Das war der Moment, wo Simon zum ersten Mal fast bereute, dass er Wissen liebte. Er las gerne und viel, sprach 15

Sprachen fließend und hatte aus einem nicht unbekannten Grund den Spitznamen 'Professor'.

"Sollen wir ihm auch kämpfen beibringen?", fragte er ergeben in die ungemütliche Stille hinein und bekam gleich mehr

als ein Dutzend fassungsloser Blicke.

Seine Meister schienen aber begeistert:

"Das ist eine gute Idee! Da kannst du auch gleich lernen deine Magie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was hälst du davon,

Junge?"

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Sie wollten ihm was beibringen, dass war gut. Aber warum? Er verstand es nicht

und was leicht verwirrt. Zudem machten ihn die Präsenzen der Leute nervös. Aber das waren alles Vampire, nicht wahr?

Vampire waren nett, Menschen nicht. Und das mit der Magie, fand er immernoch komisch. Er würde gerne sowas

kontrollieren. So meinte er nach einige Sekunden:

"Wenn ich darf..."

"Sicher darfst du!", rief Mirlan fröhlich. "Simon wird dir sicher alles beibringen, was du möchtest."

Simon schluckte, lehnte sich tief in seinem Sessel zurück und sah leicht blass (blass zu werden ist wirklich schwierig für

Vampire!) auf den Jungen. Das versprachen intressante Wochen zu werden...

"Was wird eigentlich das Ministerium dazu sagen? Oder das Konzil?", fragte ein Mann.

"Das Ministerium werden wir nur unterrichten, wenn jemand vermisst gemeldet wird. Und das Konzil... wir werden sie

selbst fragen.", erklärte Meradin. "Wir überlegen ihn magisch zu adoptieren, dann könnten wir ihm auch gleich einen

neuen Namen geben. Aber du musst dann erst zustimmen."

Adoptieren?! Harry war genauso fassungslos, wie die restlichen Anwesenden in dem Raum. Ein Tumult brach aus und

Harry geriet in Panik. Sie kamen näher! Sie bewegten sich so schnell! Seine Magie dehnte sich aus und die näheren

Personen wurden mit einemmal ruhig, als sie ihn spürten. Er sah es aber nicht, er war in Panik.

"Junge... alles ist okay, keiner ist mehr laut." Meradin schoss einen wütenden Blick auf seine Kinder. "Alles ist gut,

niemand tut dir was..."

Langsam schnappte Harry wieder zurück in die Realität. Tatsächlich war der Raum totenstill und so gut wie jeder starrte

ihn an. Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück, wirbelte dann herum und floh aus dem Raum.

Mirlan seufzte, lächelte dann aber stolz:

"Er hat sich schon sehr verbessert."

"Ja.", stimmte Meradin zu.

Simon wollte am liebsten aufstöhnen. Das war verbessert?! Mit einemmal bezweifelte er, dass er noch Weihnachten

erleben würde, immerhin durfte er bis dahin keine falsche Bewegung machen...

Doch zu aller Überraschung, war der Unterricht leichter, als erwartet. Simon leitete den Unterricht, erklärte neue Dinge

und ging vor dem Tisch des Jungen auf und ab, redend. Der Tisch bewirkte so etwas wie eine Barriere und schon bald

war er nicht einmal mehr nervös im Unterricht. Anfassen durfte er ihn nicht, aber es wurde besser. Der

Sicherheitsabstand zu den Zwillingen schrumpfte weiter.

Am Nachmittag ging einer der Zwillinge noch mal alles mit Harry durch und erklärte unklare Punkte. Harry taute in dieser

Routine immer mehr auf und zeigte fast täglich Fortschritte. Sowohl beim lernen, als auch in seiner Psyche.

Weihnachten rückte näher. Simon hatte Harry lesen, schreiben und rechnen beigebracht. Nun überlegte er gemeinsam

mit seinen Meistern, was sie als nächstes im Unterricht behandeln sollten. Simon war inzwischen regelrecht

enthusiastisch, wenn es ums lernen ging. Er liebte es zu unterrichten und dass merkte man.

Die Zwillinge waren froh, dass ihr Kind, Simon, sich so gut in seine neue Position hinein lebte. Es war schön den Vampir

glücklich zu sehen.

Dann war Weihnachten da und normalerweise feierten die Vampire dieses Fest nicht oder nur ganz klein. Nach dem

100Weihnachten war es einfach etwas ausgeblüht. Anders dieses Jahr. Die Zwillinge beschlossen für den Jungen das

erste schöne Weihnachten auszurichten und taten ihr bestes dabei.

Zum ersten mal seit Jahrhunderten wurde in London von Vampiren eine Weihnachtsfeier veranstaltet, deren Zentrum

Harry war. Und dieser war glücklich. Und die Vampire, alle 37 plus die zwei Meistervampire seltsamerweise auch. Sie

erinnerten sich wieder, was an Weihnachten das besondere war... es waren die glücklichen Leute gewesen, das

Leuchten in ihren Augen. Und am stärksten war es bei den Kindern...

Natürlich hielten alle Abstand von Harry, doch diesem war es fast egal, als er sein erstes Geschenk öffnete. Er konnte es

nicht glauben, er und Geschenke! Das war vielleicht der Moment, indem er begriff: Zwischen den Dursleys und den

Zwillingen lag ein großer Unterschied. Äußerlich waren die Menschen und Vampire unterschiedlich und innerlich noch

mehr.

Es war einer der schönsten Tage in Harrys Leben und auch einer der wichtigsten. Am späten Abend kamen nämlich

Meradin und Mirlan zu ihm...

"Kleiner?", fragte Mirlan. "Willst du, dass wir deine neue Familie sind?"

"Wir würden gerne deine neue Familie sein, dich beschützen und groß ziehen. Dafür müssten wir dich aber adoptieren.",

erklärte Meradin. "Es gibt Leute, die das nicht wollen, aber wir möchten es. Doch wir werden dich nicht zwingen, es ist

deine Entscheidung... wenn du ja sagst, bekommst du einen neuen Namen und eine neue Identität."

"Aber da wir keine Menschen sind, und wir eine magische Adoption planen, kann es sein, dass du... nun ja, ein paar

nichtmenschliche Eigenschaften bekommst."

"Ich werde zum Vampir?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen. Nicht das er etwas dagegen hatte, Vampir zu sein. Vampire

waren eh besser als Menschen, aber er wusste nicht, ob er jede Nacht jagen gehen konnte.

"Nein, nicht richtig..." beruhigte ihn Mirlan. "Du dürftest nur eine bessere Nachtsicht bekommen oder so... und du

könntest etwas Blut brauchen, aber das würden wir dir mitbringen. Du bist ja noch klein und brauchst nicht viel."

Harry sah von einem zum anderen. Sollte er ja sagen? Eine neue Familie? Aber er wollte keine wie seine alte. Die waren

böse gewesen! Andererseits, die hier war anders. Simon gehörte auch zu der Familie und er liebte sie.

"Du brauchst jetzt nicht ja sagen, du kannst dich auch später entscheiden. Aber wenn du ja gesagt hat, kann man es

nicht mehr rückgängig machen, dass musst du wissen, Engel." Sie lächelte traurig. "Ich weiß es ist grausam, soetwas zu

verlangen, aber wir wollen dir die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen und..."

"Es ist okay.", unterbrach Harry. Etwas, was er davor noch nie gemacht hat und somit bekam er zwei veblüffte Blicke.

Harry begann zu zitterten, aber die Zwillinge blieb ruhig und lächelten ihn nur voller Liebe an.

Dies gab Harry den Ausschlag, er hatte sich entschieden. Er wollte nichts mehr mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben.

Er wollte frei, eine neue Person sein. Und sie konnten es ihm geben. Sie waren nett. Er würde nicht mehr länger, Harry,

Freak, Nichtsnutz, sein. Er würde neu sein...

"Ja."

"Ja?"

"Ja, ich will das ihr mich adoptiert." Harry lächelte, er war glücklich. Es war, als wäre ein großes Gewicht von seiner

Schulter genommen worden.

"Dann werden wir genau das zu Neujahr tun..." Meradin klang erleichtert. Aus einer Eingebung heraus, kniete er sich auf

den Boden und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach dem Jungen aus.

Dieser beobachtete die Hand und suchte in ihm nach dem bekannten Gefühl der Angst. Doch er fand nichts. Nur ein

leichtes Unwohlsein, aber mehr nicht. Doch er spürte etwas anderes. Die Sehnsucht nach einer menschlichen

Berührung, einer liebevollen Umarmung... Tränen stiegen in Harrys Augen und er stürzte nach vorne, an dem Arm

vorbei, direkt zu Meradin und umklammerte seinen Hals, als hänge sein Leben daran. Er weinte, spürte dann wie

Meradin vorsichtig die Umarmung erwiderte.

Harry fühlte sich sicher, beschützt und geliebt. Nicht so wie diese Männer in dem Haus, die ihn so berührt hatten, dass

es falsch war und die ihm so weh getan hatten... das hier war richtig. Er weinte, warum wusste er nicht. Es war das

erstemal seit Jahren, dass er weinte und es war gut. Es war, als würde all der Dreck aus ihm heraus gespült...

Harry trauerte um seine Kindheit, um seine Eltern die er nie hatte und um seine Unschuld. Er trauerte um das Kind, dass

er einmal gewesen war.

Zu sagen das Meradin überrascht gewesen war, als er den Jungen plötzlich auf ihn zustürzte und umarmte, wäre die

Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Er was überwältigt und reagierte erst nach einigen Sekunden und umarmte

ihn zurück. Er war so schmal! So zerbrechlich und zierlich...

Vorsichtig hob er das schluchzende Bündel hoch und setzte sich zurück in den Sessel, mit dem Kind auf seinem Schoß.

Zärtlich drückte er es an sich, streichelte durch das seidene Haar und flüsterte beruhigende Worte.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis das Schluchzen erstarb. Der Junge war eingeschlafen.

Meradin sah zu seiner Schwester und wusste mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit: Sie hatten das richtige getan, als sie

beschlossen, dass Kind mitzunehmen.

Die Tage, oder eher Nächte, bis Neujahr flogen schnell vorbei. Alles war vorbereitet für das Ritual, doch die Zwillinge

konnten sich nicht helfen nervös zu sein. Durften Geschwister überhaupt ein Kind adoptieren? Hatte das

Nebenwirkungen? Schließlich entschieden sie sich, dass beide das Ritual durchführen würden, einfach weil es so

sicherer war. Doch richtig Elternteil würde nur Meradin werden, obwohl auch Mirlan ihre Macht dem Kind geben würde.

Harry war damit zufrieden.

Bei den Londoner Vampiren war generell Nervosität ausgebrochen. Es geschah nicht immer, dass jemand neues in ihrer

Mitte aufgenommen wurde und dann auch noch solch ein junges Kind? Es war verboten Kinder zu verwandeln, aber

adoptieren? Das war sehr ungewöhnlich. Keiner kannte die Regeln dafür, außer vielleicht das Konzil.

Doch das Konzil hatte eine Schwäche – es war langsam. Irgendjemand von den Vampiren hatte es zwar benachrichtigt,

aber es würde lange dauern eine Antwort zubekommen. Zu lange.

Bei einer normalen Vampiradoption, obwohl es da das Wort normal eigentlich auch schon nicht gab, wurde das Kind

mehr oder weniger zum Halbvampir. Die Sinne wurden leicht erhöht und das Kind hat eine größere Ausdauer. Im

Ausgleich dazu war die Sonnenbrandgefahr extrem erhöht und Blut war ab und zu nötig.

Der Alterungsprozess hingegen würde normal ablaufen, bis zu dem Punkt wo der Körper sein Bestform erreicht hatte.

Dann würde er stoppen. Halbvampire erreichten normalerweise ein Alter von 400 Jahren.

Die größten Unterschiede durfte es aber im magischen Bereich geben. Je älter der Vampir war, von dem er geschaffen

wurde, desto mächtiger war er.

Es hatte zwar bisher schon Adoptionen gegeben, aber bisher immer von jungen Vampiren. Noch nie hat einer über

450Jahren es ausprobiert. Ganz zu schweigen Zwillinge. Und nun hatten sie Zwillinge mit dem Altern von 984Jahren.

Was würde das mit dem Kind anstellen, dessen Magie eh schon anders war?

Der Zwillingseffekt verdoppelte die Magie. Um den gleichen Effekt zu bekommen, müsste man einen Vampir mit fast

zwei Tausend Jahren nehmen...

Simon war sich sicher, dass sie große Probleme bekommen würden, wenn das Konzil hier von erfahren würde. Aber

irgendwie interessierte das keinen so richtig im Moment. Jeder war zu aufgeregt über dieses Experiment oder der

Tatsache, dass sie einen kleinen Bruder bekamen.

Silvester war es dann so weit. Draußen stieg eine Rakete zu früh, doch niemand kümmerte es. Sie waren im Keller der

Villa und hier war ein Ritualraum, um den die Zwillinge schon oft beneidet worden waren.

Er war groß und rund. Die Wände waren aus Granit und vollkommen glatt ohne eine Fuge. Die Kuppel zeigte immer den

aktuellen Sternenhimmel über dem Haus, in deren Zentrum ein Kristall war, zur Bündelung der Energien. An

strategischen Stellen waren überall Runen angebracht, oder kleine Energiesteine eingebaut, auch wenn keiner so groß

wie der Kristall war.

Der Boden war schlichte braune lockere Erde.

Simon wusste, dass das Ministerium schon oft versucht hatte, diesen Raum zu bekommen. Sie wollten ihn konsfiszieren,

verbieten, alle Vampire vertreiben... vergeblich. Dieser Raum war der Schatz der Londoner Vampire. Sie würden ihn eher

zerstören, als so etwas mächtiges diesen Vollidioten zu überlassen, vorallem da jetzt Fudge an der Macht war.

Die Meistervampire, sowie der Junge hatten alle drei Ritualgewänder an, die weiß waren und bis zum Boden reichten.

Die Ärmel waren lang und weit, so wie alles an ihnen.

Die restlichen zwölf Vampire hatten schwarze Ritualgewänder im gleichen Stil an. Sie stellten sich im Kreis, jeder

zwischen eine Rune und einen Energiestein.

Der Junge legte sich direkt unter den Kristall auf den Boden, man sah, dass ihm die Bewegungen schwer fielen. Er war

träge und ihn wenigen Minuten würden die Mittel, die er vorher genommen hatte, ihre volle Wirkung entfalten.

Sie hatten ihm erklärt, dass es so besser war, immerhin wollte keiner in mehreren Teilen enden, weil der Junge seine

Magie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Der Kleine hatte dies begriffen und, obwohl all seine Instinkte schrieen es nicht

zu tun, den Krug geleert. So fiel er nun in eine Art von Trance bei der er nicht mehr handeln konnte und alles bestenfalls

verschwommen mitbekommen würde.

Sein zukünftiger Vater kniete sich rechts, seine Bald-Tante links von ihm hin. Beide strahlten Ruhe und Entschlossenheit

aus, aber auch eine gewisse Vorfreude.

Langsam begannen die Vampire, unter ihnen Simon, ihre Blutmagie zu aktivieren und sie mit den Runen und den

Steinen zu verbinden. Einer nach der anderen leuchtete kurz auf und von den Steinen war ein leises Brummen zu hören.

Die Luft knisterte mit der Magie, als die Steine alles zu dem Kristall weiter leiteten, der die Energien entgültig bündelte

und zurückleitete.

Simon bereitete sich auf den Einschlag der zurückgleiteten Magie vor und dann war er auch schon da. Fast wäre er

einen Schritt zurück gestolpert, biss aber die Zähne zusammen und hielt durch.

Träge begannen sie nun die Melodie zu summen, die die Energie frei in dem Raum zirkeln lassen würde. Der Ton war

tief und voller Macht. Ein Mensch hätte kaum diese Tonlage erreicht und die Vampire schafften es auch nur, wenn sie in

einer magischen Trance waren.

Es war reine Ekstase, als die Magie immer wieder durch den Körper von Simon strömte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen

und konzentrierte sich auf den Fluss. Es musste gleichmäßig sein, ruhig und kraftvoll.

In der Mitte zogen die Zwillinge synchron ein Messer hervor und namen je ein Handgelenk von dem Jungen. Vorsichtig,

damit sich ja auch die Hauptader trafen, schnitten sie in die zarte Haut.

Der Junge zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, der Drogencocktail zeigte Wirkung.

Bedächtig fingen sie jeden Blutstropfen in zwei kleinen Schüsseln auf, dann konzentrierten sie sich auf ihre Blutmagie

und schlossen wieder die Wunden.

Vampire waren Wesen, deren Magie die sie beherrschten, mit Blut machten. Sie nannten es Blutmagie und würdigten

deswegen Blut mehr als alle anderen Rassen. Blut zu verschwenden, abzulehnen, oder gar wegzuwerfen war ein Frevel.

Selbst seinen Feinden nahm man das Blut, wenn nicht, zeigte man seine starke Missachtung und beleidigte sie über

alles.

Hätten sie Zauberstäbe als neutrale Alternative gehabt, wäre es leichter gegangen, aber nun mussten sie Blut benutzen.

Vorsichtig tranken sie das Blut des Kindes und stellten überrascht fest, dass es sehr mächtig war. Mirlan sah zu ihrem

Bruder und dieser nickte zustimmend.

Beide nahmen die Schwingungen im Blute des Kindes auf und überlagerten sie mit ihren eigenen. Langsam begannen

sie in die Melodie einzufallen und zogen aus dem Kristall Energie. Sanft legten beide ihre Hände an die Schläfen des

Jungen und leiteten die rohe Magie direkt durch sich selbst in seinen Körper. Er keuchte gequält auf, als seine eigene

Magie gegen die fremde zu kämpfen begann.

So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Simon spürte, dass es am Ende des Stromes Probleme gab. Das Kind musste

wirklich sehr mächtig sein, wenn es schaffte gegen den Ansturm sich noch zu wehren!

Er konzentrierte sich mehr, ebenso die anderen. Der Storm verstärkte sich, nahm das Synchromuster in den zwei

Meistervampiren auf und krachte direkt gegen die Magie des Kindes.

Die Magie wehrte sich, doch dann zog sie sich zurück und der Energiestrom hatte freie Bahn. Er verband die zwei

Erwachsenen und Harry wie in einer Triangel und veränderte langsam das Kind.

Man sah es ihm nicht an. Der Junge sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Wie ein kleiner Engel...

Schließlich war die Grundveränderung abgeschlossen und nun kam die letzte Stufe, die Versiegelung. Würde man die

auslassen, könnte das Kind nie seine neuen Fähigkeiten kontrollieren und es hätte auch keine neue Familie, sondern

nur neue Fähigkeiten.

Gleichzeitig lösten sich die Meistervampire von dem Kleinen und Mirlan wich zurück. Meradin hob vorsichtig seine

Hände, in der linken Hand ein Messer, die rechte legte er auf die Stirn des Kindes.

Langsam begann er eine neue Melodie zu singen. Es waren Wörter dabei, so alt das niemand mehr wusste, was sie

bedeuteten. Sein Lied überlagerte das alte und die Vampire verstummten und hörte andächtig zu.

Man musste nicht wissen, was die Worte bedeuteten, um ihre Bedeutung zu erkennen. Es war ein Lied der absoluten

Liebe, mit der Bitte das diese Liebe erwidert werden würde. Simons Herz tat weh von den vielen übermächtigen

Gefühlen, die das Lied in ihm hervor rief.

Der Kristall flackerte kurz, erlosch dann, so wie alle Runen und Steine in den Raum. Dafür leuchtete nun Meradin und

sein Kind.

Während Meradin sang, leitete er alles was er fühlte, gemixt mit Magie, hinein in das Kind. Sanft hob der das Messer

und schnitt die Kleidung von dem Kind auf, so das dessen Brust frei lag. Es tat ihm weh, all die Narben darauf zu sehen.

Sie würden verblassen, aber die seelischen?

Sein Lied wurde bei dem Gedanken noch stärker. Meradin setzte den Dolch an und schnitt vorsichtig die Rune der

Versiegelung in das Fleisch des Kindes. Der Junge zitterte, und nur von Meradin gesehen, entwich eine Träne.

Meradins Lied verklang und wurde von den Vampiren wieder aufgefangen. Vorsichtig legte der Meistervampir das blutige

Messer weg und hob das Kind auf, sodass es in seinen Armen lag.

Die Augen flatterten, blieben aber geschlossen, als Meradin sich langsam herunter beugte. Das war der Moment vor

dem er Angst gehabt hatte.

Er wusste, dass der Junge, sein Sohn, sexuell misshandelt worden war. Wie würde er auf seine Fütterung reagieren?

Vorsichtig ritzte Meradin seine Zunge an, bis er den metallenen Geschmack seines Blutes spürte und küsste dann

vorsichtig den Jungen. Wie erwartet zuckte er zusammen und seine Magie wallte auf.

Meradin hielt ihn fest und leitete das Blut weiter in den Mund seines Sohnes. Nur wenn dieser trank, würde das Ritual

komplett sein!

Der Junge zitterte und immer mehr Blut floss in sein Mund. Meradin machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen. Würde er nicht

bald trinken, würde der Junge ersticken. Dann endlich, hatte der Junge geschluckt? Ja! Meradin hätte fast vor

Erleichterung geweint.

Der Zug verstärkte sich, als die neuen Instinkte von dem Kleinen überhand nahmen und er mehr Blut wollte. Der

Meistervampir gab es ihm, bis der Zug aufhörte.

Die gesummte Melodie wurde ruhiger und der Junge schlug nun endlich die Augen auf. Mit einem seltsamen Blick

betrachtete er Meradin, dieser lächelte sanft.

"Ab heute ist dein Name Letifer von Armand, mein Sohn.", verkündete er leise, trotzdem hallte es in der Halle wider.

Letifer nickte etwas, zu müde um etwas zu sagen. Er drängte sich etwas näher an seinen Vater und schloss wieder die

Augen. Er hatte ein Teil seiner Kindheit wieder gefunden...

Das war es wieder. Harry, nun Letifer, hat eine Familie...

Das nächste Kapitel kommt wieder in einer Woche und heißt "Leben der Vampire".

Gruss

silberstreif


	3. Chapter 3

Teil I: Leben der Vampire

der Vampire

Er blinzelte etwas, dann öffnete er die Augen. Er war in seinem Zimmer, doch was hatte ihn aufgeweckt? Dann hörte er

es wieder und wirbelte erschreckt herum. Da am Schreibtisch...!

Wer war das? Was machte er hier? Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, schaffte es aber nicht so richtig. Irgendwer schlief da

im Sitzen an seinem Schreibtisch...

Sollte er hingehen? Was aber, wenn die Person böse war? Oder wenn er nicht aufstehen durfte? Was sollte er tun?

Schließlich stand er auf, seine Decke fest in der Hand. Das abgedunkelte Zimmer ließ kein Tageslicht hinein, und es

waren nur Silhouetten erkennbar.

Leise und immer bereit zu fliehen, näherte er sich der Person. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor... Schließlich, als er sie schon

fast berühren konnte, erkannte er den Mann.

Belustigt über sich selbst stand er dort. Er erkannte ja noch nicht einmal seinen Vater!

Moment, Vater? Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an das Ritual und vorallem an das Ende. Er hatte ihn geküsst! Genau

wie diese Männern, genau wie alle anderen... Er war böse und nun auch noch sein Vater!

Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Er war so naiv gewesen. Niemand wollte nichts von ihm, so war das Leben. Er war nun mal

ein Freak und würde es immer bleiben. Energisch versuchte er seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es klappte nicht.

Unaufhaltsam flossen sie seine Wangen hinunter und er schluchzte auf. Wieder war er verraten worden...

"Mmmh, was...?" Ein verschlafener Vampir sah müde auf seinen Sohn. "Letifer?"

Letifer stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wollte ihn töten, es seiner Macht befehlen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er liebte

diese Person! Er schluchzte lauter und rollte sich zusammen.

Alamiert stand Meradin auf und näherte sich dem Bündel. Was war nur los? Hatte er was verpasst? Offensichtlich ja.

Vorsichtig ging er vor Letifer in die Hocke.

"Was ist los? ... Hat dir jemand was angetan?"

'Doofe Frage!', schimpfte sich Meradin im Kopf selber. 'Natürlich hat ihm jemand was angetan, nur was ist jetzt los?'

Sein Sohn antwortete etwas, was er trotz seines Vampirgehörs nicht verstand. Er seufzte inwendig.

"Hattest du einen Albtraum? Ist es wegen dem Ritual?" Plötzlich überlief es ihn kalt. "Wenn du das Ritual nicht machen

wolltest, dann... Hör zu, auch wenn du es nicht wolltest, du bist jetzt mein Sohn und als solcher wird dir niemand weh

tun, solange ich es verhindern kann! Ich ... ich liebe dich und ..."

Er brach ab, als sein Sohn plötzlich noch verzweifelter weinte. Was war nur los? Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Dann

fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Ich liebe dich... ein harmloser Satz, doch wie oft haben es diese ... Monster zu

ihm gesagt und ihm dann weh getan? Wie oft? Und dann... der Kuss, dass war es!

"Letifer, ich..." Er schluckte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass einmal zu seinem Sohn sagen zu müssen, es klang so falsch!

"Ich habe keinerlei sexuelle Interessen an dir, dass musst du mir glauben!"

Letifer sah auf. Seine Augen waren rot und er sah so hilflos aus, dass alles in Meradin schrie, ihn zu umarmen. Doch er

wusste, dass dies die falsche Reaktion sein würde.

"...der Kuss?", fragte Letifer halb wütend, halb hoffend.

"Vampire füttern so die Jungvampire. Wie Eltern ihre Vögel." Der Vampir musste über diesen Vergleich etwas lächeln.

"Wenn ein neuer Vampir erschaffen wird, sind sie zuerst sehr schwach und können nur das Blut von ihrem Schöpfer

trinken. Später vergeht das, aber zu Beginn..."

"Und ich?"

"Du Letifer bist jetzt ein Halbvampir und mein Sohn. Bei dem Ritual musstest du mein Blut trinken, damit du überlebst

und so habe ich dich gefüttert. Bei Vampiren ist das auch ein Zeichen der Zuneigung. Es tut mir Leid, dass du Angst

hattest... ich vergesse hin und wieder einfach, dass du manche Dinge nicht weißt." Um Verzeihung bittend sah er seinen

Sohn an, der zurück starrte.

"Muss ich öfters dein Blut trinken?" Letifer schlang seine Arme um die Beine, zwischen denen die Decke eingeklemmt

war. "Muss ich dabei immer dich...?"

"Mich küssen? Nein, du kannst auch einfach von meinem Handgelenk oder Hals trinken, aber...", der Meistervampir

zögerte etwas, dann überwand er sich. "Aber du hast noch keine Fangzähne und deshalb müsstest du entweder die

Haut aufbeißen oder aufschneiden. Die normale Fütterung ist für mich schmerzloser."

"Oh..." Nachdenklich sah ihn der Halbvampir an. "Ich will nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast."

"Ich nehme dies gerne in Kauf, wenn du vor der anderen Methode Angst hast. Ich will nicht, dass du dich zu etwas

überwindest, nur weil es normal ist."

Stilles Nicken war die Antwort. Dann endlich folgte Meradin seinem Gefühl und rutschte rüber zu seinem Sohn.

Bedächtig, um ihn ja nicht zu erschrecken, legte er einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich gesucht habe, um für dich einen Namen zu finden?", sprach er ins Nichts hinein. "Ich

habe früher schwangere Frauen nie verstehen können, warum die darüber solch einen Aufstand machen – bis jetzt. Ich

glaube, ich habe hier alle hab verrückt gemacht mit meinen Fragen."

Er lachte leise. "Schließlich habe ich den Namen in einer alten Vampirlegende gefunden. Letifer der Name ist etwas

verwand mit Luzifer. Laut Legende war Letifer der Sohn vom Teufel, stellte sich dann aber gegen seinen Vater und wurde

auf die Erde verbannt. Dort musste er von dem Blut der Menschen leben und konnte nicht die Sonne sehen. Und so war

Letifer der erste Vampir..."

"Du hast mich nach dem Sohn des Teufels benannt?" Letifer sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Warum?"

"Weil ich ihn immer bewundert habe. Er kam, sprich wörtlich, aus der Hölle und wusste doch, was richtig und was falsch

war. Er hatte die Courage alleine gegen seinen Vater zu stehen und hat dafür alles aufgegeben, weil er nicht mehr

sinnlos töten und foltern wollte. Er war stark, körperlich und geistig. Er war ein Held...", schloss der Vampir.

"Oh... kann ich auch so werden?"

"Du bist bereits so, Kleiner."

"Danke... Dad."

Stolz lächelte Meradin auf seinen Sohn hinunter. Noch bei Weihnachten hatte er sich das nicht einmal vorstellen können

und nun? Es war wunderbar... Letifer schlief so friedlich, als wäre ihm nie etwas böses widerfahren. Selbst seine Magie

war ruhiger geworden und toleranter.

Vorsichtig wollte er sich bewegen, stellte aber rasch fest, dass sein Sohn ihn zu fest hielt. Er versuchte es mit etwas

mehr Druck... und erstarrte. Letifers Magie hatte sich eindeutig drohend zusammen geballt. Vorsichtig rutschte er in

seine alte Situation zurück.

Es sah so aus, als würde dies ein langer Tag als Ersatz-Kopfkissen werden. Was tat man nicht alles für einen glücklichen

Sohn...

Mitten am Tag wachte Letifer auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass sein Vater in einer sehr unbequemen Haltung schlief.

Er drehte etwas den Kopf und sah einfach zu. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Nähe von jemanden so... entspannend sein

konnte.

Er fühlte sich sicher. Ein Gefühl, dass er früher gar nicht kannte.

Aber warum hatte sein Vater hier geschlafen? Er würde da sicher Rückenschmerzen bekommen.

"Meradin?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sollte er ihn wirklich wecken, was wenn er wütend werden würde?

"Mmmh?", kam die unwillig Antwort. "Was ist Letifer?"

"Brauchst du ein... Kissen?"

Meradin wachte nun langsam auf. "Du kannst mich ruhig Dad nennen, und nein danke. Jetzt da du wach bist, gegen wir

ins Bett?"

Augenblicklich versteifte sich Letifer und Meradin befand sich wieder einmal in der Position, die Personen, die ihm das

angean hatten, in die Hölle zu fluchen.

Letifer sah ihn unsicher an. Er wusste, dass sein Vater es nicht so meinte, aber das machte es nicht besser...

andererseits er hatte jetzt schon die letzten Stunden auf seinem Vater geschlafen, oder? Wo wäre der Unterschied?

"Letifer, soll ich zuerst rein gehen, damit du dann freiwillig zu mir kommst?", fragte der Vampir sanft.

Letifer nickte und sein Vater kletterte ins Bett, die Decke für ihn aufhaltend. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf:

"Musst du nicht dich erst ausziehen?"

"Normalerweise schon, aber für heute mache ich eine Ausnahme.", grinste Meradin. "Kommst du?"

"...ja." Allen Mut den er besaß zusammen nehmend, näherte er sich dem Bett. Er blieb stehen. Er konnte es nicht, er

konnte es einfach nicht! Verzweifelt sah er Meradin an.

Dieser verstand. Nichts war in diesem Moment falscher, als Letifer zu zwingen. So lächelte er beruhigend:

"Ich werde dich nicht berühren."

"Ich weiß..."

"Kann ich dir helfen?" Besorgt musterte der Vampir seinen Sohn.

"Nein..."

Bleierne Stille legte sich über die zwei, dann stand Meradin auf und sah zu Letifer:

"Kannst du jetzt ins Bett gehen?"

Der Junge sah zuerst ihn, dann das Bett an. Zaghaft ging er ihn, legte eine Hand aufs Lacken, dann eine andere. Letifer

holte Luft. Dies war das Bett, indem er schon so oft geschlafen hatte, nichts gefährliches... mit dem Gedanken überwand

er sich und kletterte hinein, obwohl er noch die Wärme seines Vaters spürte.

Er hatte es geschafft!

"Gut gemacht!", lobte ihn der Meistervampir und trat ein paar Schritte vor. "War es schwer?"

Letifer schüttelte glücklich den Kopf. "Nicht so sehr!"

Meradin stand nun direkt neben seinem Sohn, ohne das dieser irgendetwas bisher gesagt hatte. "Es ist jetzt..." Er

schielte auf seine Uhr und stetzte sich dabei beiläufig aufs Bett. "Fast Vier, also haben wir noch Zeit."

Unbehaglich rutschte Letifer hin und her. Zeit, wofür? Schrie ein Teil seines Kopfes warnend, ein anderer Teil informierte

ihn, dass sein Vater viel zu nah war und der dritte Teil war nüchtern und meinte, dass nichts los war. Letifer war unsicher,

was er tun sollte und blieb so einfach sitzen.

Lächelnd reichte der Vampir seinem Sohn eine Hand, welche dieser fragend nahm. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er Letifer auf

seinen Schoß.

Dieser schrie auf, kämpfte, hatte aber keine Chance und wurde sanft gehalten. Schließlich beruhigte er sich und fügte

sich in sein Schicksal.

"So schwer?", fragte Meraidin mitfühlend.

Er bekam keine Antwort, als er auf den dunklen Haarschopf hinunter sah. Er drehte Letifer zu sich und sah ihm in die

Augen. Angst sah er, Unsicherheit und ein alles überlagernden Scham, dass er sich nicht kontrollieren konnte.

"Es ist gut, Sohn. Nichts zu schämen, es ist vollkommen normal."

Letifer nickte kaum erkennbar und schrie dann auf, als sein Vater ohne Vorwarnung einfach nach hinten auf das Bett

kippte. Er kämpfte, hörte aber dann nach ein zwei Sekunde auf, als er feststellte, dass ihn nichts behinderte. Er lag auf

seinem Vater, welcher ihn leicht verschmitzt ansah.

Letifer runzelte die Stirn, lächelte dann aber plötzlich. Er war mit seinem Vater in einem Bett!

"Wir haben noch eine lange Nacht vor uns, Kleiner.", stellte der Vampir müde fest. "Wir müssen noch heraus finden, wie

sehr dich das Ritual beeinflusst hat."

Meradin rückte etwas und Letifer rutschte hinunter, ohne den Körperkontakt zu lösen. Irgendwie war es viel schwieriger

neuen herzustellen, als einen zu halten für ihn.

Arm in Arm schliefen sie wieder ein.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Die Nacht wurde tatsächlich sehr interessant. Letifer stellte an sich Fähigkeiten fest, die er davor noch nie und mit

Sicherheit auch kein normaler Mensch hatte.

Er war schneller, ausdauernder und genauer, als jemals zuvor. Auch konnte er nun Dinge aus einer größeren Entfernung

wahrnehmen und genauer hören, sowie riechen. Der Geschmackssinn hatte sich auch verändert, leider eher zum

schlechten. Alles schmeckte nun anderes und er musste völlig neu heraus finden, wie alles schmeckt. Ärgerlich.

Simon erklärte ihm, dass er ab jetzt richtig etwas lernen würde. Unter anderem Blutmagie, Selbstverteidigung und die

Sprachen Latein, Deutsch, Französisch und Spanisch. Für jede der Sprachen würde er einen neuen Lehrer haben, sonst

könnte sein Kopf nicht mithalten.

Letifer war der Meinung, dass sein Kopf allein bei dem Gedanken an soviel Arbeit überfordert war.

Doch die Sachen machten überraschenderweise viel Spaß. Vor allem das Basiswissen in Blutmagie meisterte er sehr

schnell, er hatte ein offensichtliches Talent für Magie. Auch Selbstverteidigung lief gut, da sein Lehrer Meradin war und er

damit keine Angst haben musste, dass seine Magie die nächste Person zerriss.

Mit den Sprachen lief es nicht so hervorragend, aber mit der Zeit fand er sich rein. Es war dann wie ein Spiel für ihn.

An die Kuss-Fütterungsweise konnte er sich nicht gewöhnen, oder genauer darüber wurde nicht mehr gesprochen.

Meradin fand sich damit ab, jeden dritten Tag seine Schlagader aufschneiden zu müssen. Doch er tat es gerne,

immerhin durfte er ihn als einziger immer anfassen. Aber auch Mirlan vertraute Letifer und in einem gewissen Umfang

Simon ebenfalls. Die anderen Vampire tolerierte er, aber nicht mehr.

Doch um Ostern herum, traf ein Brief ein, der die Zwillinge sehr besorgt machte. Er war vom Konzil, welches aufgebracht

war, einfach ein Kind zu adoptieren. Das Konzil schlug ein Treffen vor und da würde über das weitere Vorgehen

entschieden werden.

Letifer verstand nicht so richtig, wer und was das Konzil war, aber er wusste, dass es verdammt wichtig war. So war

auch er nervös, wie alle anderen, als sie eines Nachts das Haus verließen und in ein Taxi stiegen.

Meradin war froh, dass der Kleine die Menschen so gut aufnahm. Immerhin hätten sie sonst ein kleines Problem... aber

Letifer schien zufrieden und sicher, solange er da war.

Letifer hatte das Haus nicht mehr verlassen, seitdem er erst es zum erstenmal betreten hatte. So sah er sich um und war

einfach begeistert. Er hatte in seinem Leben, obwohl er ein Straßenkind gewesen war, noch nicht soviel gesehen und

nun war er in einem der exklusivsten Hotels Londons. Er hatte wirklich viel zu tun, alles anzustarren und hörte deswegen

nicht auf seine Familie, bis sie vor zwei Flügeltüren standen.

Mirlan klopfte an und es ertönte ein "Herein". Die kleine Familie trat ein und Letifer war so nervös wie immer. Er

versteckte sich hinter seinem Vater.

"Willkommen.", sagte ein Mann mit einer Stimme die schwer und süßlich war. Sie strotze regelrecht vor Selbstsicherheit.

"Ist das der Junge?"

"Ja.", antwortete Meradin ruhig und ging zu einem der Stühle. Er setzte sich hin und hob Letifer hoch, so dass dieser auf

seinem Schoß saß. "Sein Name ist Letifer von Armand."

"Letifer? Ein Vampirname?"

"Ja, er hatte keinen davor.", erklärte Mirlan.

In dem Raum waren außer den Zwillingen noch acht andere Vampire. Drei davon waren Frauen und waren elegant in

Kostümen gekleidet. Die Männer waren alle in einfachen schwarzen Anzügen.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit blonden Haaren stand auf:

"Ihr wisst alle, warum wir hier sind?" Allgemeines nicken, bis auf Letifer, der die Fremden aufmerksam fixierte. "Gut.

Zuerst möchte ich ein paar Fakten klären. Stimmt es, dass bisher in keiner Zeitung, magisch oder nicht, eine

Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben wurde?"

"Zumindest keine, die wir sahen.", stimmte Mirlan zu. "Aber auch bei den zuständigen Stellen wurde nichts gemeldet."

"Wo habt ihr gesucht?"

Die Befragung dauerte mehrere Stunden und wurde mit der Zeit immer moralischer. Durfte man einem Kind solch eine

Entscheidung zutrauen? Waren Geschwister gute Eltern?

Letifer fand das alles langweilig und wäre liebend gerne eingeschlafen, doch er traute sich nicht. Diese Fremden

machten ihm Angst und er wollte weg, wusste aber, dass er nicht konnte. Hin und wieder wurde ihm eine Frage gestellt,

ansonsten waren so gut wie alle über ihn ziemlich ignorant. Außnahme war sein Vater, der ihm immer mal wieder durch

die Haare wuschelte.

"Wir haben von einem eurer Geschaffenen erfahren, dass seine Magie gefährlich ist.", meinte eine Frau mit braunen

Haaren und einem freundlichen Gesicht. "In wie weit gefährlich?"

Meradin versuchte zu erklären, dass die Magie von Letifer mehr oder wenig völlig eigenständig den Jungen vor jedem

Schaden schützte.

"Und warum hat er uns dann noch nicht angegriffen?"

"Weil er mit mir ist und immer besser wird in der Kontrolle." Meradin lächelte. "Außerdem haben sie sich kaum bewegt

und ihn nicht anfassen wollen."

Verständnisvolles Nicken und wieder ein paar prüfende Blicke zu Letifer, welcher ausgiebig gähnte. Er konnte sich noch

kaum wach und still halten, aber er wollte einfach nicht vor Fremden schlafen. Meradin bemerkte das Dilemma seines

Sohnes und erklärte es dem Konzil. Letifer wurde rosa, warum konnte er nicht einfach einschlafen?

"Es ist gut. Ich bin sicher, wir sind gleich fertig.", beruhigte die Jüngste der Acht. "Wollt ihr kurz raus gehen?"

Vor der Tür warteten sie dann eine halbe Stunde, in der schließlich Letifer wirklich einschlief. Immerhin dauerte dies hier

nun schon über vier Stunden! Dann war die Beredung des Konzils vorbei und die Zwillinge warteten nervös auf das

Urteil.

"Ich muss eingestehen, dass ihr gut auf ihn aufpasst und er euch eindeutig liebt.", begann Silvus, der Älteste der

Vampire mit über 2500 Jahren. "Auch sehen wir, dass ihr seine geistigen Wunden heilt und er glücklich ist. Wie auch

immer, wir machen uns Sorgen, dass er nie ein normales Leben kennen lernt. Auch sollten sich Vampire nur um Vampire

kümmern.

Unter diesen Gesichtspunkten sind wie der Meinung, dass ihr Letifer die nächsten zwei Jahre, bis er wieder relativ

normal ist, großzieht. Dann aber sollte er nicht mehr bei euch leben und ein anderes Leben kennen lernen. Mit 18 darf er

dann wieder zu eurem Clan. Dazwischen sollte er nur in England sein, wenn er einen wirklich guten Grund hat. Kontakt

ist erlaubt."

Mirlan sah ihren Bruder an und beide schluckte. Sie hatten Letifer so lieb, als wäre er wirklich ihr Fleisch und Blut, auch

wenn Vampire keine Kinder bekommen konnten. Das schlimmste wäre gewesen, wenn das Konzil ihre Tötung

angeordnet hätten, aber so... immerhin, sie durften ihn behalten, zwei Jahre großziehen und sonst nichts. Trotzdem, es

war für sie ein schwerer Schlag.

"Wir wollen alle nur das Beste für ihn...", meinte eine Rothaarige, die bisher kaum gesprochen hatte. "Er wird euch

immer lieben und euch nicht vergessen."

Meradin lächelte dankbar. Wenn es von ihr kam, dann musste es wahr sein, immerhin war sie dafür bekannt in solchen

Fragen, fast immer recht zu haben.

"Danke. Eine gute Jagd.", verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge mit den traditionellem Gruss, während Letifer in ihren

Armen schlief.

"Eine gute Jagd."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Das Leben danach veränderte sich kaum. Letifer blieb mit Simon und den Zwillingen und war damit glü

vermisste keine anderen Kinder, immerhin hatte er ja nie welche zum spielen. Vieles an ihm wirkte viel älter, als er

eigentlich war, vor allem wenn es um andere Personen und das Verständnis der Welt ging.

Letifer verbrachte die Tage mit lernen und so wurde er wirklich gut darin. An seinem siebtem Geburtstag hatten die

Vampire ein besonderes Geschenk für ihr Nesthäckchen – sie nahmen es mit auf die Jagd. Es war schwer gewesen,

heraus zufinden, wann er Geburtstag hatte. Sie hatten einen speziellen Zauber verwendet, mit dessen Hilfe sie es auf

zehn Tage einkreisen konnten. Sie nahmen den 1 August, als seinen Tag.

Nervös sah sich Letifer um. Ihre Gruppe bestand aus seinem Vater, seiner Tante Mirlan und drei anderen Vampiren.

Thomas war einer von ihnen und noch sehr jung. Letifer wusste das Thomas ihn nicht mochte, warum auch immer.

"Was jetzt?", fragte er leise.

Seine Augen ließen die drei Jugendlichen vor ihnen nicht aus den Augen. Sie schienen zwischen 15 und 20 und waren

wohl auf den Weg zu einer Party. Keiner von ihnen hatte bisher die Verfolger bemerkt.

"Jetzt greifen wir an.", erwiderte Mirlan fröhlich und begann zu laufen. "Entschuldigen sie!"

Die drei Jugendlichen drehten sich um und musterten die Vampirgruppe. Anscheinend stellten sie nichts ungewöhnliches

fest, denn sie sahen wieder zu Mirlan. Letifer fragte sich, wie man die gelben Augen der Vampire nur übersehen konnte,

dann fiel ihm aber wieder ein, dass die Nachtsicht von Menschen schlechter war. Letifers Augen waren zum Glück grün

geblieben.

Mirlan verwickelte die drei in ein Gespräch und die Vampire kesselten sie langsam ein. Plötzlich sah einer der Jungen

auf und bemerkte es doch.

"Hey, was soll das?"

Mirlan lachte leicht. "Nun wisst ihr, eigentlich suchen wir kein Restaurant zum essen... wir haben unser Essen bereits

gefunden."

"Was...?" Die Drei versuchten von ihr zurück zuweichen, aber hinter ihnen standen auch Vampire.

Das war das Signal zum Angriff gewesen und Mirlan, Meradin und eine Vampirfrau namens Elisabeth sprangen vor und

setzten ihre Fangzähne in je einen Jugendlichen. Es war still und nur die leisen Saugeräusche waren zu hören. Dann

löste sich Letifers Vater und sah zu ihm:

"Komm her."

Letifer gehorchte und sah von dem Menschen zu seinem Vater. Sollte er wirklich...? Aufmunternd nickte Meradin ihm zu

und Letifer riss sich zusammen. Er ließ seine Fangzähne erscheinen und versenkte instinktiv dort, wo die

Halsschlagader war. Vorsichtig begann er zu saugen. Zu sagen, dass es ein seltsames Gefühl war, fremdes Blut zu

trinken, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Meradins Blut war mächtig, voller Energie. Ganz anders als dieses. Dieses Blut war nur ein jämmerlicher Abklatsch. Und

doch... es gab ihm Energie.

Letifer war recht schnell wieder fertig, immerhin war er sehr viel kleiner als die anderen und bekam auch regelmäßig,

alles zwei bis drei Tage, Meradins Blut. Er löste sich also wieder von seinem Opfer und stellte sich neben seinen Vater.

Er wusste, dass die Jungen sich an nichts erinnern würden.

"Na, wie hat es geschmeckt?" Stolz sah Meradin auf seinen Sohn hinunter.

"Gut, aber nicht so gut wie deines..."

Der Meistervampir grinste:

"Kannst du auch nicht erwarten! Ich bin einmalig gut."

"Wir sollten gehen, es gibt Vampire hier, die noch nichts gegessen haben.", unterbrach Thomas kühl. Seine gelben

Augen waren auf Letifer fixiert mit einem unlesbarem Ausdruck.

Die anderen stimmten zu, und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Jeder Vampir hatte seine eigene Jagdstrategie und

so trennten sie sich bald. Meradin und Letifer zogen somit alleine durch die Stadt. Sie unterhielten sich über die letzten

Unterrichtsstunden und blieben schließlich auf einer Brücke über die Themse stehen.

"Und ich kann jetzt die ersten Texte übersetzen!", erzählte Letifer begeistert. "Immerhin habe ich lange genug

gebraucht..."

"Das ist wunderbar." Meradin wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. "All deine Lehrer sagen, du machst große Fortschritte."

"Wirklich? Super." Glücklich ließ Letifer seine Beine von der Brüstung baumeln.

"Ja... Letifer?" Mit einem mal war der Ausdruck des Vampirs ernst geworden. Er legte einen Arm um seinen Sohn, der

immer noch zu klein für sein Alter war. "Erinnerst du dich, was ich übers füttern gesagt habe?"

Letifer versteifte sich. Er erinnerte sich gut daran. Füttern war ein Akt der gegenseitigen Zuneigung zwischen Vampiren,

der absolutes Vertrauen und Liebe bedeutete. Aber es erinnerte ihn so sehr an... an das, was die Männer getan hatten,

auch wenn langsam seine Erinnerungen daran verblassten.

"Ja..."

"Willst du es wirklich nie ausprobieren?" Aufmerksam beobachtete der Vampir jede Regung des Kleineren. "Willst du

wirklich zulassen, dass die Schatten deiner Vergangenheit dein Leben bestimmen?"

"Nein..." Letifer starrte auf die fast leere Straße vor ihm.

"Also willst du es ausprobieren?" Keine Antwort, aber Meradin wusste, dass Letifer es nie vollkommen freiwillig machen

würde.

So drehte er mit sanfter Gewalt den Kopf seines Sohnes zu ihm. Er fasste ihn unter dem Kinn, zwang ihn so aufzusehen,

während er mit dem anderen Arm seinen Sohn umarmte und effektiv jede Flucht verhinderte. Er beugte sich hinunter,

spürte das sein Sohn versuchte weg zu rutschen, ließ es aber nicht zu.

Meradins ritzte seine Zunge an und küsste vorsichtig seinen Sohn. Das Blut sammelte sich in seinem Mund, aber Letifer

hielt die Lippen energisch aufeinander gespresst. Sanft versuchte der Meistervampir mit seiner Zunge sie zu öffnen und

schaffte es schließlich auch.

Letifer konnte nicht anders, er wollte weg. Weit weg! Wie konnte ihm sein Vater so etwas antun? Er wollte nicht, warum

zwang er ihn nur? Und das schlimmste war, er war wieder hilflos, ausgeliefert. Seine Magie nahm seinen Vater einfach

nicht mehr als Feind wahr. Was sollte er tun?

Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, etwas was er früher nie getan hatte. Soviele Zungen... Tränen schossen in Letifers

Augen, als er plötzlich von den schlechten Gefühlen von damals überrollt wurde.

Sein Vater war sanft. Letifer ging langsam die Luft aus. Das war nicht fair, er musste atmen, aber die Vampire nicht... Er

atmete durch seine Nase gezwungenermaßen ein. Diesen Moment nutzte Meradin, als Letifer automatisch auch etwas

seine Lippen öffnete.

Letifer geriet ihn Panik. Er wollte nicht, er hatte verloren... hilfos. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, fingen sich salzig

in den Mundwinkeln. Blut... was machte Blut in seinem Mund?

Plötzlich erinnerte Letifer sich wieder, dass sein Vater ihn ja füttern wollte. Nicht mehr... vorsichtig trank er das Blut,

achtete aber auf jede Bewegung die sein Vater machte. Nichts... sein Vater versuchte nicht ihn zu küssen. Das war

füttern... einfach.

Letifer entspannte sich etwas und begann zu saugen.

Meradin war erleichtert, als er das wahrnahm. Fast hätte er aufgehört, als Letifer weinte. Es tat ihm in seinem Herzen

weh, dass diese Handlung jemandem zum weinen bringen konnte. Für Vampire war es unvorstellbar, dass man

überhaupt jemanden dazu zwingen konnte!

Letifer weinte immernoch, trank aber nun auch. Meradin hoffte, dass er bald den Kleinen immer auf normalen Wege

füttern konnte. Irgendwie hatte er langsam soviele Narben an seinem Hangelenk, dass selbst seine Vampirheilkräfte

immer länger brauchten, um die Schnitte zu heilen.

Zudem wurden Letifers Fangzähne immer schärfer und ein Handgelenk war eigentich nicht wirklich der passende Ort für

sie. Bisher hatte es nur funktioniert, weil Letifers Fangzähne noch wirklich klein waren.

Meradin überlegte flüchtig, ob Halbvampire immer kleinere Fangzähne hatten als Vampire, konnte aber keine Antwort

darauf geben. Wer war auch schon so verrückt genug, bei allen Vampiren deren Fangzähne zu vermessen? Immerhin

waren diese die Sache, wo die meisten niemanden außer ihren Meistervampir heran ließen.

Fangzähne waren was intimes. Immerhin waren sie auch die meiste Zeit ihm Zahnfleisch, vor den normalen Zähnen

versteckt, sodass man sie nicht sehen konnte.

Der Sog wurde schwächer, Letifer war satt. Meradin zog sich langsam zurück und musterte den Halbvampir. Dann zog

er aus der Hosentasche ein Taschentuch und wischte vorsichtig die Tränen auf dem kleine Gesicht ab.

"War es so schlimm?"

Letifer starrte nun wieder auf den Boden. Sein Gesicht war wieder in seinen normalen Zustand zurückgekehrt, sprich es

zeigte kaum Gefühle. Doch Meradin kannte diese Maske gut und konnte die Verwirrung, Angst und all die anderen

Gefühle dahinter sehen.

"Letifer... ab jetzt werde ich dich immer so füttern.", erklärte Meradin. "Du bist einfach langsam zu groß für die anderen

Arten, dass verstehst du doch?" Zaghaftes Nicken zeigte ihm, dass Letifer tatsächlich zuhörte. "Es wird nur das sein,

nicht mehr... ah, aber die Nacht ist noch jung. Ich glaube ich brauche noch eine Mahlzeit. Gehen wir."

Meradin nahm die Hand von Letifer und zog ihn von der Brüstung hinunter. Zusammen gingen sie die Straße entlang in

die Nacht hinein...

Zwei Jahre und sechs Monate später...

Letifer stand mit gesenktem Kopf in der Halle. Es war Nacht draußen und in zwei Monaten würde er neun sein. Doch er

wusste, diesen Geburtstag würde er nicht mit seiner Familie feiern können, wegen diesem verdammten Konzil! Wie oft

er die Altvampire in den letzten Tagen verflucht hatte, wusste er schon gar nicht mehr.

Müde glitt sein Blick zu den dunklen Doppeltüren hinter denen die Zwillinge gerade mit den Besuchern redeten. Den

letzten Tag hatte er einfach nicht schlafen können, die Nervosität und auch die Angst waren zu groß gewesen.

Wohin würde er gehen? Mit wem? Niemand hatte es ihm sagen wollen. Das Konzil hatte eine Liste mit Möglichkeiten

vorgelegt und seine Familie hatte auswählen dürfen.

All die Jahre würde er nur zwei Briefe pro Jahr schreiben dürfen. Briefe! Ha, als würde das die Trennung leichter

machen. Er wollte nicht gehen, er wollte bleiben, die Zeit geniessen mit den Vampiren. Aber das Konzil dachte ja, dass

er nicht durfte. Nur weil er kein voller Vampir war...

Immerhin er würde irgendwann zurückkehren dürfen. Und Meradin hatte ihm ja erklärt, dass im Grunde das Konzil sogar

sie alle drei hätte töten dürfen. Hatten sie aber nicht getan... aber es machte das ganze nicht besser.

Die Türen öffnen sich und sein Vater kam heraus. Ihm folgte Mirlan und zwei Fremde. Es waren zwei Frauen, beide um

die Fünfzig mit ernstem Gesicht und überraschend blauen Augen.

Die Haare der linken, etwas jüngeren, waren braun und sie ging aufrecht, beinahe stolz. Ihr sah man an, dass sie es

gewohnt war zu befehlen und sich besser hielt als andere. Letifer konnte nicht anders und fand sie unsympathisch.

Wahrscheinlich war sie in ihre Position hinein geboren worden, etwas anderes konnte diese Arroganz nicht hervorrufen.

Die zweite Frau war anders. Auch sie sah aus, als würde sie häufg befehlen, aber anders als ihre Begleiterin, umgab sie

eine Aura der Macht. Sie war nicht ohne Grund mächtig und ihre Augen verbargen nicht die Intelligenz und Willenskraft.

Doch irgendetwas... ein Geruch... stimmte an ihnen nicht. Was war es nur?

"Schön, dass du bereits da bist." Mirlan versuchte zu lächeln, schaffte es aber nicht. "Das hier werden deine

Begleiterinnen sein. Das hier," Sie zeigte auf die Schwarzhaarige. "Ist Leanea Schneepfeil und neben ihr ist ihre Tochter

Sanin Himmelsfroh."

Tochter? Überrascht sah er nochmals zu der Jüngeren. Tatsächlich, wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man erkennen,

dass sie einfach früh verblüht war oder verhärmt. Was wohl geschehen war? Ihre Mutter strahlte mit ihrer inneren Kraft

immernoch eine gewisse Jugend aus, aber die schien bei Sanin zu fehlen.

"Sehr erfreut.", erwiderte er förmlich. "Mein Name ist Letifer von Armand."

Sie nickten wohlwollend und Leanea antwortete mit einem leichten französischem Akzent:

"Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Letifer. Du wirst die nächsten Jahre in unserem Familienclan verbringen. Was weißt du

über uns bisher?"

"Nichts." Letifer war verwirrt. Was sollte die Frage? Waren sie keine Menschen? Er roch nochmals. Seine Sinne lieferten

die eindeutige Antwort – nein. Keine Menschen und keine Vampire. Er zog die Augenbraunen zusammen. "Was seid

ihr?"

Sanin starrte ihn an, als wolle sie ihn am liebsten durchbohren, doch ihre Mutter lächelte.

"Immer direkt zur Sache, wie? Ja, wir sind keine Menschen oder genauer keine normalen. Wir sind Humani. Also weder

Mensch noch Tier. Pass auf."

Letifer passte auf und war trotzdem mehr als überrascht, was er dann sah. Leanea schloss die Augen und schien sich zu

konzentrieren. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarzes Haar weiß, sie dünner und ihre Hände verformten sich. Auf ihnen wuchs

weißes dünnes Fell und mit einemmal waren sie Pfoten mit schlanken starken Krallen. Ihre Ohren rutschten nach oben,

wurden spitzer und dünner. Auch auf ihnen wuchs nun das weiße Fell.

Das Gesicht veränderte sich aber am meisten. Es bekam eine Schnauze und an den Wangen sprossen

Schnurrbarthaare. Es wurde das Gesicht einer Katze.

Was mit den Beinen geschah, konnte Letifer nicht sagen, da diese von der Robe verdeckt waren. Aber auch so erkannte

er, was vor ihm stand – ein Katzenmensch.

"Wow...", war sein geistreicher Kommentar.

Leanea lachte leise, was sich eher wie ein Schnurren anhörte. "Schön, dass ich dir gefalle. Humani haben eine Tierform

und eine Menschenform zwischen denen sie beliebig tauschen können. Wir kennen keinen Unterschied, aber was du im

Moment von mir siehst, ist die Form die ich meistens habe. Meine Geburtsform."

Letifer nickte verstehend, obwohl er sich nicht so sicher war. Tauschen? Formen? Es war verwirrend, aber absolut

faszinierend.

"Letifer... es ist Zeit." Meradin sah ihn voller Trauer an, dann er ging schnell auf ihn zu und umarmte Letifer. "Ich werde

dich für immer lieben, vergiss das nicht, okay? Egal was passiert."

"Nein, Vater. Ich werde euch alle nie vergessen." Letifer schniefte leise, als sich sich trennten, weigerte sich aber zu

weinen. Er war stark!

Nun umarmte ihn Mirlan. "Wir werden uns wiedersehen, also versuch bis dahin nichts dummes zu machen und am

Leben zu bleiben, okay?"

Letifer musste leicht lächeln. Warum trauten ihm nur alle zu, dass er sich sofort ins nächste lebensgefährliche Abenteuer

stürzte? Nur weil er einmal einen Vampirjäger hatte sehen wollen...

"Sicher, Mirlan."

Sie wich etwas zurück und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Und schreib die Briefe, sonst werde ich dich höchstpersönlich kommen

holen, egal was das Konzil sagt!"

"Ich werde sie schreiben, wie könnte ich nicht?"

"Gut." Sie stand wieder aufrecht und drehte sich zu den Humani um. "Ihr passt auf ihn auf?"

"Sicherlich." Es war das erstemal, das Sanin gesprochen hatte. Ihre Stimme war klar, bar jeglichen Gefühls, aber

wahrheitsgemäß. Letifer zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ihn beschützen würde, aber mögen? Kaum. Diese Frau war

uneinordbar.

"Dann... Lebe wohl, Letifer." Traurig sah ihn Meradin an. "Wir werden dich vermissen."

"Ich euch auch." Wieder brannten die Tränen in seine Augen und schnell wischte er sie mit seinem Ärmel weg. Dann

nahm er seinen Koffer mit den wichtigsten Habseligkeiten und stellte sich neben die Humani.

Leanea hatte derweil aus ihrer Tasche eine Socke heraus geholt. "Halt sie fest.", kommandierte sie und sah dann zu den

Zwillingen:

"Seid unbesorgt, er wird eine gute Zeit bei uns haben." Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. "5...4...3...2...1...0!"

Es war, als würde ein Hacken an seinem Bauchnabel ihn hochheben und wegwirbeln. Das letzte was er sah, war wie

Meradin die Hand seiner Schwester nahm und beide mit trauriger Mine zu ihm sahen.

Es war das letzte, was er von ihnen sah, für eine lange lange Zeit.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Herrscher der Tiere" und handelt von den Monaten, die Letifer bei den Humani verbringt.

Gruss

silberstreif


	4. Chapter 4

Teil I: Herrscher der Tiere

der Tiere

Als seine Füße endlich den Boden wieder fanden, war er nicht darauf vorbereitet. Er stolperte und fiel hin. Kurz verzog er

das Gesicht, als sein linkes Knie zu brennen begann, dann rappelte er sich wieder auf und sah sich neugierig um.

Sie waren anscheinend auf einem Feld gelandet. Es lag kein Schnee mehr, aber die Luft war eisig kalt. Sie schienen in

einem Gebirge zu sein, links und rechts konnte er Berge ausmachen. Vor ihm, fiel der Hang steil ab und weit unten

konnte er eine einzige Hütte stehen sehen. Eine Alm.

Sich wundernd, was sie hier sollten, sah er zu seinen Begleiterinnen. Beide schienen ärgerlich und Leanna, welche

immernoch ihn Katzenform war, fauchte leise.

"Was ist los? Wo sind wir?"

Sanin blickte zu Letifer und seufzte leise. "Der Portschlüssel hat uns zu weit süd-östlich abgesetzt. Das Ministerium

denkt anscheinend es kann mit uns machen, was es will!"

Leanea grollte leise. "Das Ministerium hat absolut keinen Respekt. Die denken, dass wir so dumm wie Tiere sind."

"Das Ministerium?", fragte Letifer. "Was hat es mit unserer Situation zu tun?"

"Du musst wissen, sie verbieten uns Zauberstäbe zu tragen, obwohl die meisten von uns sehr wohl Magie in uns haben."

Leanea seufzte. "Dadurch können wir keine Portschlüssel selber machen und diese dann einfach anmelden, sondern

müssen natürlich immer höflich anbetteln, ob sie uns die Erlaubnis zum reisen geben. Und nun das!"

Leaneas Stimme war pures Gift. Letifer schluckt, und war froh, dass er nicht der arme Mensch war, der den

Portschlüssel verändert hatte.

"Sie verbieten uns auch, dass jemand uns apparieren beibringt.", fügte Sanin hinzu. Ihr fehlt die Raserei von ihrer Mutter,

dafür aber hatte sie eine tödliche Kälte. "Sie versuchen uns mit allen Mitteln zu kontrollieren."

"Wie die Vampire...", murmelte Letifer.

"Ja, wie die Vampire. Nur das die Gründe anders sind.", erklärte Leanea. "Die Vampire weil sie als dunkel und somit

gefährlich gelten. Kann man ja auch irgendwie verstehen, oder? Aber uns, weil wir als Halbtiere gelten und als solche,

angeblich nicht unsere Instinkte unter Kontrolle haben. Wir haben sie sehr wohl unter Kontrolle, wenn wir einen von

diesen Ministeriumsmemmen zerreißen!"

Letifer wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. So tat er nichts und wartete ab. Die zwei Frauen schienen sich langsam

wieder zu beruhigen.

"Gehen wir, ich will vor Abend da sein." Sanin begann los zulaufen und die anderen zwei folgten hastig.

Sie liefen, bis die Sonne am Horizont auftauchte und alles sanft erleuchtete. Das Licht tat in Letifers Augen weh und sie

mussten eine Pause machen, damit er sich daran gewöhnte. Wann hatte er zum letzten mal die Sonne gesehen? Lange

her...

Zum Glück waren aber seine Augen, anders als Vampiraugen, in der Lage sich daran zu gewöhnen. Mehr Sorge

bereitete da schon das Thema Sonnenbrand. Letifers Haut war schneeweiß und beinahe durchsichtig. Doch auch dies

konnte mit einem Umhang aus seinem Koffer behoben werden. Mit ihm fast vollkommen erhüllt, wanderten sie weiter.

Oft mussten sie eine Rast machen, weil Letifer einfach nicht mehr mitkam. Seine Vampirhälfte gab ihm zwar mehr

Ausdauer, aber trotzdem hatte er noch nicht die von einem erwachsenen Humani. Immerhin hatte er auch kaum die

letzten Jahre richtig auf Ausdauer trainiert.

Das Gelände war auch ihm unbekannt und er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Selbst die alten Nadelbäume und die

knorrigen Eichen waren für ihn ein Grund zum staunen. Leanea erklärte ihm die Natur, sodass er kaum merkte wie er

immer weiter ging. Sanin trug stumm Letifers Koffer, wofür er sehr dankbar war.

"Ahh!" Sein Fuß hatte sich in einem Stein verfangen.

Leanea stürzte vor, umklammerte einen Arm des Junges und verhinderte so, dass er fiel. Beide standen dann kurz

erstarrt da, bis Letifers Sinne überhand nahmen. Panisch wich er zurück und starrte die Humani mit aufgerissenen

Augen an. Sie lächelte entschuldigend zurück, sagte aber nichts. In ihren Augen konnte Letifer aber Verständnis,

Akzeptanz und eine große Portion Mitleid sehen.

Beschämt senkte der Halbvampir seinen Blick zu Boden. Er war immernoch nicht Kontakt gewöhnt und schon gar keinen

plötzlichen. Würde er je sich normal verhalten können? Er glaubte fest daran, die Hoffnung wollte er nicht aufgeben.

"Entschuldigung... danke fürs auffangen.", murmelte er leise.

"Schon okay." Leanea sah zur Sonne. "Wir dürften bald ankommen, unser Lager ist in einem der Wälder."

"Gut."

Sie wanderten weiter, über die Wiesen, Felsen und die kleine Wälder hindurch. Größtenteils gingen sie abwärts, was es

leichter machte. Es war später Nachmittag als immer mehr Nadelbäume auftauchten und sie schließlich ein kompletter

Wald umgab.

"Da vorne ist es.", verkündete Sanin. Es war das erstemal seit Stunden, dass sie sprach.

Kaum hatten die Wörter ihren Mund verlassen, traten hinter den Bäumen zwei junge Männer hervor. Beide waren

eindeutig Humani, wobei einer ein Luchs war und der andere ein Fuchs. Ihre Hände waren leer, aber ihre Gesichter

wachsam und die pelzigen Ohren zuckten, immer auf Gefahr lauschend. Ihre Oberkörper waren frei von Kleidung, da sie

dort dichten Pelz hatten. Sie trugen kurze Lendenschorz mit einem Gürtel, an dem ein Dolch befestigt war.

"Leanea, Sanin!", rief der Luchsmann erleichtert auf Französisch. "Schön das ihr wieder da seit. Wir dachten schon

etwas sei passiert, da ihr euch so verspätet habt."

"Der Portschlüssel machte Schwierigkeiten.", erklärte Sanin. "Das Ministerium wagt sich immer mehr herauszunehmen!

Aber etwas anderes, dass hier ist Letifer von Armand, unser neues Kind."

Letifer war nun froh Französisch von jemanden gelernt zu haben, dessen Muttersprache es war. Aber Kind? Hatte er

gerade richtig gehört? Verwirrt sah er zu Leanea, doch sie achtete nicht auf ihn.

Sie ging mit Sanin und dem Luchsmann etwas abseits und schienen die neuesten Entwicklungen zu diskutieren.

"Grüße kleiner Bruder, ich bin Farin Rotgold. Willkommen in unser Gruppe." Der Fuchsmann lächelte ihn an und Letifer

konnte seine spitzen Zähne sehen. Nicht das ihn das gestört hätte, immerhin besaß er selbst Fangzähne... aber doch,

so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

"Danke.", erwiderte er. Dann wagte er es und fragte: "Was meinte sie mit Kind und du mit Bruder?"

"Waren die anderen Vampire nicht deine Brüder und Schwestern, weil ihr den gleichen Erschaffer hattet?"

Letifer nickte. "Wir haben ja auch den gleichen Vater, Meradin. Nur das viele noch Mirlan als Mutter haben... ich nicht,

deswegen bin ich nur Halbbruder eigentlich. Und natürlich bin ich nur Halbvampir."

"Richtig. Bei uns ist es nun so, dass die Kinder alle gleich aufwachsen, egal welche Eltern sie haben. Die Erwachsenen

kümmern sich abwechselnd um sie und so ist es für alle leichter."

"Dann reden also die Mütter ihre eigenen Kinder mit Schwester oder Bruder an?"

Farin lachte leise und sein kupfernes Haar und sein Fell bewegte sich dabei. "Nein. Sobald du eigene Kinder hast,

sprichst du die Kinder mit Kind, Junge, an und die anderen Eltern mit Bruder, Schwester."

Letifer versuchte eine Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen. "Und du hast keine Kinder...?"

"Nein, leider noch nicht. Aber ich hoffe bald..." Er lächelte etwas. "Aber bis es soweit ist, rede ich dich mit Bruder an und

du mich auch. Natürlich können wir auch die Namen benutzen... die Erwachsenen reden wir mit ihren Namen an und die

Alten nennen wir Weise. Leanea ist zum Beispiel eine Weise und ihre Tochter wird es auch bald sein. Außerdem haben

alle erst Nachnamen, wenn sie erwachsen sind und die werden dann extra für sie von den Weisen gewählt. Es sind eher

Titel, als richtige Gebrauchsnamen."

"Oh... das ist irgendwie... komisch." Letifer schwirrte der Kopf. Wen sollte er wie anreden und wann? Woran sollte er all

die Leute erkennen?

"Keine Panik, dass lernst du alles noch. Komm ich stelle dich den anderen vor..." Farin nahm seine Hand und führte ihn

mitten in das Lager hinein.

Es war nicht gerade das, was Letifer erwartet hatte, sondern eher genau das, was der Name versprach. Ein Lager. Es

standen mehrere große braune und dunkelgrüne Zelte auf der Lichtung, dazwischen brannten ein paar kleine

Lagerfeuer. Überall gingen Humani geschäftig ans Werk und achteten nicht weiter auf den Neuankömmling.

Ein paar Kleinkinder spielten zwischen den Zelten oder genauer rauften. Es war das spielerische Raufen von Welpen,

um den Rang auszumachen und echte Kämpfe zu trainieren, aber das wusste der Halbvampir nicht. So sah er sich nur

mit großen Augen um.

So gut wie alles, wenn man mal die Zelte und die Kochtöpfe wegnahm, schien selber gemacht zu sein. Die Körbe waren

aus Schilf geflochten, die Teller aus Holz geschnitzt. Weiter hinten nähte gerade ein Mann ein Kleid aus Leder. Alle

Kleidung schien aus Leder zu sein und der Schmuck war größtenteils aus Knochen. Trotz dieser relativen Wildheit,

waren sie keineswegs verwildert. Es war schlicht ihr Weg zu leben...

Farin führte ihn rum und erklärte hier und da, was eine Person gerade machte. Es war der typische Dorfklatsch und so

waren durchaus amüsante Geschichten dabei.

Das Lager hatte in etwa 100 Humani und war damit eines der größeren in Europa. Das größte Lager der Humani hatte

250 und lag in Norwegen. Außerhalb Europas wären die Lager größer, schwärmte Farin, da dort die Besiedlungen nicht

so dicht waren und die meisten Regierungen Humani einfach ignorierten.

Schließlich ging die Sonne unter und Letifer war so müde, dass er fast im Stehen eingeschlafen wäre. Immerhin war er

es normalerweise gewohnt, tagsüber zu schlafen! Farin führte ihn zum größten Zelt, indem alle Kinder schliefen. Letifer

nahm sich eine der aufgestapelten Matten, ein Kopfkissen und Decke. Sekunden später war er tief im Reich der Träume.

"Hey!"

"Mmm." Letifer drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Es konnte doch nicht schon wieder Abend sein?

"Hey!", rief die penetrante Stimme wieder. "Bist du wach?"

"Kaum..." Letifer zog die Decke über den Kopf und zog die Beine an. Das war der Moment in dem er erkannte, dass

etwas nicht stimmte.

Wo war seine Matratze? Die Bettdecke fühlte sich anders an, ebenso das Kopfkissen. Verdammt, alles fühlte sich anders

an!

"Hey! Ich will mit dir sprechen."

"Ich nicht.", schnappte der Halbvampir und kam mit dem Kopf endlich unter der Decke hervor. Seine Augen trafen auf

große blaue Augen. Vorsichtig besah er sich die Person und musste zugeben, dass sie mit ihren blonden Haaren süß

war. Sie schien älter als er zu sein und trug eine Art blaue Tunika.

"Endlich! Du bist wach!", rief sie erfreut aus. "Wir warten schon seit Stunden."

"Wir...?"

Tatsächlich. Hinter ihr standen noch andere Kinder, ein paar jünger als er, ein paar älter. Plötzlich stürzte wieder alles auf

Letifer ein und er erinnerte sich wieder. Er war bei den Humani... gut, diese Erkenntnis war beim Anblick der Kinder keine

Glanzleistung, immerhin war keiner von ihnen vollkommen Mensch und nun sah er etwas links sogar einen vollkommen

verwandelten Luchs.

"Ja. Ich bin Sara." Das Mädchen grinste ihn an. Ihre Ohren zuckten leicht, war sie aufgeregt? "Du bist Letifer, oder? Wir

sollten dich wecken, immerhin gib jetzt Essen, hast du Hunger?"

"Äh... ja, danke." Nervös stand Letifer unter den Blicken der anderen auf. Nie war er froher gewesen ein Halbvampir zu

sein und somit nicht rot werden zukönnen, aus schlichtem Mangel an Blut.

Letifer wusste nicht, dass er eine eiskalte Maske aufgesetzt hatte, die die anderen Kinder zurückweichen ließ. Die

Humani spürte und rochen, dass er gefährlich war... doch sie hatten immer noch den ersten Eindruck im Kopf und ein

halbverschlafenes Kind konnte man nun mal nicht richtig ernst nehmen!

Letifer stellte schnell fest, dass Essen anders war, wie das von Menschen oder Vampiren. Es bestand fast vollkommen

nur aus Fleisch von irgendeinem Tier. Das einzige Nicht-Fleisch waren die paar Gewürze, wobei manche sogar darauf

verzichteten, und Käse.

"Schmeckt es dir?", fragte Farin und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Der Humani wusste, dass dieser Fleischanteil des

meisten Menschen Probleme bereiten würde, aber wie stand es da um Letifer?

"Ja..."

Letifer musterte das Fleisch in seinen Händen. Besteck schien hier unbekannt zu sein, immerhin gab es Teller. Für was

hatte er sich all die Jahre nur mit Tischmanieren abgemüht?!

Aber ansonsten gefiel es ihr hier bisher, wenn man mal von dem nagenden Heimweh absah. Sie saßen neben dem

Feuer in der Mitte des Lager, auf dem einige gekonnt das Fleisch brieten. Ungefähr die Hälfte war anwesend, die

anderen waren bei ihren eigenen Feuern, weil sie etwas Privatsspähre haben wollten.

"Wenn du etwas dazu willst, wie... Kartoffeln oder so, sag es, okay?"

"Sicher..." Letifer zögerte etwas, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. "Aber woher bekomme ich Blut? Ich brauche es hin und

wieder."

Farin nickte, schien aber in keinster Weise überrascht. "Ich weiß. Du darfst von uns ab und zu trinken, auch wenn

Humani Blut etwas anders schmeckt, ist es doch geniessbar."

"Danke!" Letifer musterte Farin. "Darf ich?"

Farin seufzte. Er war eigentlich ein Raubtier und somit war er bisher noch nie in seinem Leben als Beute gesehen

worden – bis jetzt. Ein interessantes Gefühl...auf das er hätte verzichten können.

"Sicher."

Letifer legte sein Fleischstück beiseite und sah schnell sich um. Niemand achtete auf sie. Dankbar für diesen Umstand

stand er auf und ging etwas hinter Farin. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor, suchte die richtige Stelle am Hals und biss zu.

Rasch begann das Blut zu fließen. Es schmeckte gut, wenn auch anders... wilder, würziger, auch wenn diese Begriffe es

nicht so richtig trafen.

Farin hatte aufgekeucht, als er die Fangzähne in seinem Hals gespürt hatte, entspannte sich aber nun langsam – gegen

seinen Willen. Es war einfach so, dass Vampire während sie saugten, Glücksstoffe in den Körper leiteten, mit dem

Erfolg, dass das Opfer beschwipst und glücklich war, sprich wehrlos. Doch bevor der Humani auch nur richtig die

Wirkung fühlen konnte, war es schon wieder vorbei und er sah in die fragenden grünen Augen von Letifer.

"Alles okay? Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht verletzt oder so..."

"Nein, fein alles.", krächzte Farin, schluckte dann und sprach normal weiter. "Du brauchst ja auch viel weniger als ein

normaler Vampir."

Später am Abend unterhielten sich die Humani vorallem über das Ministerium, Wanderrouten und das Wetter. Die Kinder

fanden diese Themen, naturgemäß, meist langweilig und spielten Spiele. Letifer machte mit und bald war die anfängliche

Scheu fast vergessen.

Die nächsten zwei Tage schloss sich Letifer der Kindergruppe an und erkundete mit ihnen das Gebiet um dem Lager. Es

gab viele interessante Dinge zu entdecken und so wurde es ihnen kaum langweilig. Ein Erwachsener kam immer mit,

sodass sie nichts gefährliches machten.

Diese Abenteuer waren aber nur am Nachmittag. Am Vormittag hatten sie, was jedes andere Kind hatte: Schule. Letifer

hatte zu Beginn etwas Probleme mit der Sprache. Zwar sprach er Französisch so gut wie fließend und nur mit wenig

Akzent, aber ein paar Fachausdrücke waren ihm halt doch fremd. Glücklicherweise halfen ihm alle gerne.

Gelehrt wurden allerdings etwas andere Sachen, als bei den Vampiren.

Das normaleste Fach war wohl noch Geschichte. Allerdings konzentriete man sich hier auf die Geschichte der Humani,

deren Sitten, die verschiedenen Gruppen und so weiter... Letifer war sehr überrascht als er herausfand, dass es

Fleischfressergruppen gab und Pflanzenfressergruppen.

Danach kam Naturkunde. Die meisten liebten dieses Fach und nicht selten wurde es einfach auf den Nachmittag verlegt,

sodass der Lehrer einfach mit auf die Ausflüge konnte. Dort erklärte er dann Spurenlesen, Fallenbauen, verschiedene

Pflanzen und Tiere... schlicht alles was sie mal in der Natur brauchen würden.

Magie war das langweiligste Fach, da waren sich alle einer Meinung. Worin bestand auch der Sinn etwas zu lernen, was

man eh nicht, laut dem Ministerium, benutzen durfte? Statt einfach einen Zauberstab zu nehmen, mussten sie die alten

und langen Wege lernen, sprich seltsame Rituale, Tänze und Lieder.

Meistens wurde Magie aber mit Zaubertränke zusammen geworfen. In diesem Fach hatten sie einen tollen Lehrer, der

alles bildlich und einfach erklärte. Vor allem Heiltränke nahmen sie durch.

Das Fach jedoch, dass die meiste Aufmerksamkeit von allen Humani bekam, war Kampf. Hier nahmen sie sowohl

Schwertkampf, als auch Freistil dran. Wichtig war nur möglichst oft zu gewinnen. Je besser du warst, desto mehr

Anerkennung bekamst du und desto höher in der Hierarchie stieg man.

Letifer war gut. Sehr gut sogar für sein Alter und so musste er meistens mit Ältere sich herumschlagen. Im Schwertkampf

war, laut Lehrer, seine Technik wirklich schon exzellent, nur musste er noch Kraft bekommen. In Dolchkampf war die

Devise mehr Geschwindigkeit und im Faustkampf hieß es dann mehr Ausdauer...

Letifer wurde von seinem Lehrer zu zwei Stunden Training pro Tag verdonnert.

Am dritten Tag, dachte er, er hätte so etwas wie eine Routine gefunden – weit gefehlt. Kaum war die Sonne aufgegangen

schallte ein Horn durchs Lager. Fröhlich wachten die Humani auf und packten alles zusammen, Letifer tat es ihnen

verwirrt nach. Schließlich fragte er Sara:

"Was ist hier los?"

"Du weißt es nicht?" Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. "Wir Humani ziehen immer alle paar Tage weiter. Wir machen so Handel

und finden so auch neue Jagdgründe..."

"Und wohin ziehen wir nun?"

"Richtung Osten, Deutschland glaube ich...keine Ahnung." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch auch egal, oder?"

Sie zogen wirklich Richtung Osten. Den ganzen Tag ging es Berg auf, Berg ab und Letifer war schnell müde. Bald trug

einer der Humani seine Sachen, obwohl jeder andere eigentlich schon genug trug. Doch sie waren es gewohnt, Letifer

nicht.

Als die Sonne unterging und sie ihr Nachtlager aufschlugen, dankte der Halbvampir allen Göttern dafür. Sehr viel länger

hätte er in diesem Tempo nicht durchgehalten.

"Letifer?" Er sah auf, vor ihm stand Sanin. "Meine Mutter will mit dir reden, komm."

Hastig folgte er ihr, stolperte ein- zweimal vor Müdigkeit und holte sie dann wieder ein. An einem kleinen Lagerfeuer saß

Leanea und er setzte sich ihr nervös gegenüber. Sanin verschwand in der Dunkelheit und Letifer sah ihr nach. Warum

war diese Frau immer so kalt? So anders als ihr Mutter?

"Nimm es Sanin nicht böse, Letifer." Die Weise sah ihn ruhig an. "Sie hatte schweres hinter sich... aber zu wichtigerem.

Wir sind nicht nur einfach so weiter gezogen. Das Ministerium wird versuchen zu intervenieren und..."

"Es wird was versuchen?", unterbrach der Junge, nur um dann hinzu zufügen. "Entschuldigung, Weise."

"Nein, du sollst fragen, wenn du etwas nicht verstehst." Leanea fasste neben sich und trank aus einer kleinen Schale.

"Das Ministerium versucht sich einzumischen, es will uns ein Verbrechen anhängen, einfach um zu zeigen, dass wir die

Dunklen Kreaturen sind, wie sie es behaupten."

Leaneas Stimme war bitter und ein trauriger Ausdruck meinte Letifer kurz an ihr zu erkennen.

"Ihr seid aber nicht Dunkel..."

"Das wissen wir auch.", erwiderte die Humani leise. "Aber diese Zauberer sind zu engstirnig. Und nun war da die Sache

mit dem Portschlüssel. Sie forschen mit Sicherheit nach, was es damit auf sich hatte, wenn sie uns nicht sogar da

beobachtet hatten. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass du kein Humani bist, Letifer. Hörst du? Auf keinen Fall!"

Letifer nickte schnell. So richtig verstand er nicht, was los war, aber Leanea ängstigte ihn. Es war ernst und er begann

das Ministerium zu fürchten. Wie konnten die so nette Leute so ängstigen?

"Gut." Leanea lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Das heißt du wirst ein Animagus werden müssen, dass ist sehr schwer. Ich

weiß nicht, ob du es schaffst, aber wir müssen es versuchen. Immerhin hast du den Vorteil, dass wir da sind dir zu

helfen..."

"Danke.", murmelte Letifer, wobei seine Gedanken um eine Sache kreisten. Er? Ein Animagus?

"Keine Ursache. Wir zahlen so nur unsere Schuld bei den Vampiren..." Leanea fing einen Blick von dem Halbvampir auf

und lächelte beruhigend. "Aber dich haben wir natürlich trotzdem gerne hier."

Erleichtert nickte er und stand auf. "Wiedersehen Weise."

Letifer durfte danach das Fach 'Magie' fallen lasssen und bekam stattdessen Einzelstunden in Animagustraining. Alle

waren extrem neidisch auf ihn, bis er von jeder Stunde frustrierter zurückkam. Er machte keine Fortschritt, sondern eher

noch Rückschritte!

Wer auch immer je gesagt hatte, ein Animagus zu werden, wäre leicht, war keiner. Es war scheußlich, zumindest aus

Letifers Sicht. Okay, es wäre cool, wenn er wie die anderen dann in Tierform rum toben könnte, davon war er aber im

Moment weit entfernt.

Die ersten zwei Monate geschah nichts. Trotz aller Mühen des Lehrers, es war einfach nicht zu schaffen. Helfen tat auch

weder der Umstand, dass die Humani sagten, dass sie dies erwartet hätten, noch das die anderen Kinder sich ihren

Spaß aus dieser Tatsache machten.

Das Problem war einfach der, dass er seine animalische Seite entdecken und seine Magie und seine Gedanken ordnen

musste. Und das war am besten auf einem Weg zu schaffen – Meditation. Doch es war sehr viel verlangt von einem

Achtjährigen stundenlang still zusitzen. Eine Stunde vor Unterricht, eine Stunde während die anderen Magie hatten und

eine Stunde am Nachmittag. Danach war Letifer immer sehr aktiv und verpulverte seine aufgestaute Energie in

Kampftraining.

Bald war dies sein Tag. Er pendelte zwischen dem Animagustraining und dem Kampftraining. Dazwischen spielte er oder

las, was sich langsam zu einer Leidenschaft von ihm entwickelte. Sein neunter Geburtstag kam und ging, per Paket

hatte er von den Vampiren eine Kette an der ein Amethyst hing bekommen.

Nach fast vier Monaten wurden zum erstenmal diese Routine unterbrochen...

Letifer konzentrierte sich. Er war nicht wütend darauf, dass er es nicht schaffte. Er versuchte nichts mehr zu erzwingen,

wie noch vor einer Woche. Er ließ sich einfach treiben und hörte auf seinen Herzschlag und seine Magie. Während der

vier Monate war im klar geworden, dass seine Magie anders war, bereiter, schneller, tödlicher... und er wusste warum,

aber diese Erinnerungen waren nun tief in ihm eingeschlossen. Nichts störte seine Ruhe.

Er genoss es, er war im Frieden mit sich selbst. Absolute Harmonie... sollte er es nun wieder probieren? Seine

Gedanken flossen träge und fast wäre er zu faul gewesen, wäre da nicht die Gewissheit, dass er es seit Monaten

probierte!

Er konzentrierte sich und rief den Teil in sich hervor, der auf der einen Seite ihm Angst machte, aber auf der anderen

Seite faszinierte. Es war sein animalischer Teil der Seele. Letifer hatte es niemanden erzählt, aber er wusste, das etwas

mit seiner Seele nicht stimmte. Seine Lehrer hatten ihm von den verschiedenen Seelen erzählt, aber seine war anders.

Eine normale Seele hatten die Stufen weiß, gelb, gelbgold, gold, gelbbraun, braun, grau, schwarz.

Schwarze Seelen waren nicht natürlich, laut Humani. Sie wurden nur erschaffen, wenn die Person viele böse Dinge tat

und böse Magie benutzte. Böse Magie war leicht zu identifizieren, man musste es geniessen anderen Schaden

zuzufügen!

Weiße Seelen widerrum waren eine andere Sache. Von ihnen berichteten Legenden, dass ab und zu Kinder mit weißen

Seelen geboren werden. Sie wären nicht in der Lage Schmerz zuzufügen oder zu morden. Sie waren da, um die

schwarzen Seelen auszugleichen.

Alle anderen Seelen konnten wechseln, je nach Taten, Gewissen und Gefühlen. Doch Neugeborene hatten alle die

Farbe gelbweiß, eine Farbe die kaum jemand am Ende seines Lebens besaß.

Doch Letifers Seele war schwarz und leuchtete von ihnen heraus. Er wusste nicht ob dieses Licht schwarz oder weiß

war, es war einfach da. Er spürte es, es war nicht böse, sondern eher gut...

Er fasste den animalischen Teil und fütterte ihn langsam mit Magie. Er wollte sehen, welche Form er hatte. Er fütterte

und fütterte, er verlor die Zeit. Schließlich konnte er es endlich fühlen, dass etwas in ihm wuchs und ließ sich leiten von

der Form, was auch immer es war...

Sein Körper wurde weich, flüssig und dann plötzlich war dieses gleitende Gefühl vorbei. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

'Was zur Hölle...', wollte er sagen, aber es kam ein Schnauben heraus. 'Schlecht, ganz schlecht.', dachte er. 'Ruhig

Letifer... alles ist okay.'

Seine Augen zeigten nun alles in schwarz-weiß und in einer noch besseren Sicht, als er als Halbvampir eh hatte. Er

konnte sehen wie ein Adler! Doch leider sah er im Moment nur zwei Dinge oder eher zwei Reaktionen. Die Humani um

ihn herum, starrten ihn an. Einige sahen eindeutig verwirrt aus, vorallem die Jüngeren. Die anderen aber sahen eher

fassungslos, bis panisch ihn an.

Was war los?

Er trampelte mit seinen Beinen unruhig auf den Boden und wich zurück. Beinen? Er sah hinunter. Wusch. Etwas war vor

seine Augen gefallen! Er sah nichts! Letifer zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, eine Fähigkeit die er dank der Meditation nun

gut beherrschte und schüttelte seinen wirklich langen Hals. Das Haar wich aus seinem Gesicht und er konnte sehen.

'Hufe?', fragte er sich. 'Ich habe Hufe?! Ich bin ein Pferd!'

Letifer drehte sich, tatsächlich, ein Schweif. Nur... verdammt, warum hatte er Flügel und sah etwas !verhungert aus?!

Was war er? War es schief gegangen, sahen ihn deshalb alle so an? Hilfe! Er wollte wieder normal sein.

"Ruhig, Letifer." Leanea trat an ihn heran und ignorierte die erschrockenen Blicke der Humani. "Du bist wirklich

ungewöhnlich Junge, wenn auch... nun erschreckend. Weißt du, was du bist?"

Sie streichelte sein Haut und schien ganz ruhig. Langsam beruhigte sich auch Letifer wieder, auch wenn er nicht

verstand, warum er als Pferd kein Fell hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun Letifer, du bist offensichtlichein Thestral." Sie trat wieder etwas zurück. "Das sind fleischfressende magische

Pferde, die man nur sehen kann, wenn jemand vor dir starb. Interessant das du einer bist..."

Letifes Lehrer, Hermon, trat nun heran und musterte ihn. Der Mann war groß, hatte blondes Haar,, welches schon leicht

angegraut war und ein entwaffnendes Lächeln.

Hermon war im Lager etwas besonders. Er war ein Mensch. Er hatte vor vielen Jahren eine Humani geheiratet und ist

dann einfach mit ihr gegangen. Als Reaktion hatte ihn das Ministerium sofort als Humani eingestuft und seinen

Zauberstab entzogen, doch das hielt den Mann nicht davon ab zu lernen, wie man ein Animagus wurde. Hermon war ein

Wolfanimagi und passte somit perfekt in die Humanigruppe. Kein Zufall, wie Letifer wusste. Meistens war es, dass wenn

Liebe herrschte, der Humanipartner eine ähnliche Form hatte. Noch nie hatte eine Hirschhumani plötzlich einen

Wolfsanimagus als Partner.

Es war wohl eines der Geheimnisse der Seele...

"Das war auf alle Fälle überraschend, dass du es nun geschafft hast. Du scheinst wirklich talentiert zu sein in der Magie.

Um dich zurück zuverwandeln, tust du mehr oder weniger das gleiche wie gerade nur mit deinen menschlichen

Seelenteilen.", erklärte er.

Das klang einfach, war es aber nicht. Er schaffte es an diesem Tage nicht mehr, sich zurück zuverwandeln und blieb die

Nacht über ein Thestral. Am Abend bekam er sein Fleisch und hörte einfach zu. Zumindest als er es geschafft hatte sich

auf den Boden zu legen. Warum waren seine Beine so lang? Die konnten ja bei jeder zweiten Bewegung brechen!

Hermon seufzte und strich abwesend über Letifers Mähne. "Jetzt haben wir ganz schön einen Salat, was Kleiner?"

"Leider." Sanin setzte sich neben Hermon, zur Überraschung von Letifer. "Er schafft es nicht sich zurück zuverwandeln

und bald dürften Ministeriumsleute auftauchen, weil sie mit Sicherheit unseren Magieausstoß überwachen. Und bei der

ersten Transformation... aber das weißt du ja."

Hermon nickte etwas. "Ja... wir hatten ja gehofft, er bekommt etwas unauffälliges."

"Unauffällig, ist das sicher nicht." Kalt sah sie Letifer an, als hätte er eine Wahl gehabt. "Es ist zu allem Überfluss auch

noch magisch und für viele ein Unglücksbringer. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass sich das nicht als wahr erweist."

Letifer zitterte etwas. Sanin mochte ihn nicht, warum nur? Was hatte er getan? War es seine Schuld, dass das

Ministerium Ärger machte? Ihm wurde schlecht. Das hatte er doch alles nicht gewollt.

"Sanin, ich bin sicher er schafft es in den nächsten Tagen sich zurück zuverwandeln. Und dann sehen wir weiter... was

wollen uns schon die Zauberer unterstellen?"

"Alles mögliche." Sanin sah ihn an, als könne ihr Blick ihn durchbohren. "Sie brauchen keine Grund, um uns zu schaden.

Das weißt du so gut wie ich." Damit stand sie auf und ging.

Hermon sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. "Weißt du Letifer, sie meint es nicht so... sie kann nur die Vergangenheit nicht

vergessen."

Letifer sah ihn an. Was meinte er damit? Leanea hatte ähnliches gesagt über Sanin. Was war vorgefallen? Irgendwie

hatte der Halbvampir ein ungutes Gefühl, dass es mit dem Ministerium zu tun hatte.

Die Nacht als Thestral war sicherlich eine interessante Erfahrung. Es war inzwischen Herbst, so wurden die Nächte

kälter, vorallem da sie ja immernoch recht hoch in den Bergen waren. Doch Letifer frierte nicht, aus welchem Grund auch

immer.

Auch wenn Thestrale aussahen wie Pferde, waren sie doch eher vollkommende Jäger. Mit den Augen eines Adlers und

dem Körper eines Pferdes war es sowohl an Land, als auch in der Luft schnell. Das Gehör schien nicht ganz so sensibel

zu sein, aber es konnte wunderbar Geräusche erkennen, und zuordnen.

Insgesamt freundete Letifer sich mit der Form an. Er beschloss, irgendwann die Flügel auszuprobieren, aber davor sollte

er lieber erstmal richtig gallopieren lernen. Immerhin war er ja noch ein kleiner Thestral. Wie groß wohl die

ausgewachsen mal waren?

Den gesamten nächsten Vormittag durfte er mit seiner Rückverwandlung zubringen...

"Letifer!", rief Hermon schließlich entnervt. Es begann bereits Nachmittag zu werden. "Erinnere dich wie du es gemacht

hast und entspanne dich. Lass es einfach geschehen."

"Schnaub." Der hatte leicht reden, so einfach war das nicht! Letifers Nerven waren ebenfalls den Bach hinunter

gegangen.

"Letifer..." Hermon holte tief Luft. "Schließ die Augen, horche auf deine Magie... lass sie einfach laufen und tue nichts,

okay?"

Der Thestral nickte, auch wenn er innerlich alles andere als glücklich war. Er hatte das nun schon unzählige Male

versucht, aber was konnte er dafür wenn er in dieser Situation es nicht gewohnt war zu meditieren? Da dauerte es halt

etwas länger.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierten sich. -Erster Fehler. Nicht konzentrieren. -Zweiter Fehler! Nicht denken! -Dritter

Fehler. Nicht auf sich selbst wütend werden und keine Gefühle!

Frustriert öffnete Letifer wieder die Augen. Wie sollte das funktionieren? Er traf den Blick seines Lehrers und schloss

wieder die Augen. Einmal mehr kann ja nicht schaden, wenn man damit dem Zorn von Hermon auswich...

...Gleiten im Nichts... Friede durchströmte ihn, als er plötzlich wieder eine Einheit war. Da war seine Magie...

Sekunden später konnte Hermon sehen wie der Thestral die Form zu verändern begann und schließlich sich in den alten

Letifer zurück verwandelte. Er lächelte erleichtert.

"Gut gemacht, Letifer..."

"Was?" Die grünen Augen sahen einen Moment den Mann verwirrt an, dann sprang Letifer abrupt auf und grinste so

sehr, dass sein Gesicht zu spalten drohte. "Ich habe es geschafft!"

"Ja."

Hermon lächelte und beschloss dem Jungen nicht zu sagen, dass genau in diesem Moment ein paar Auroren mit den

Weisen redeten. Offiziell. Inoffiziell war es natürlich ein Verhör über die Regeln, die sie alle einhalten mussten. Er hatte

keinen Zweifel, dass die Auroren nicht weiter kommen würden, aber sie vermuteten etwas und das war schlecht...

Niemand im Pack gab dafür Letifer die Schuld. Er war einfach nur da und konnte nichts dafür. Es war ja eigentlich auch

vollkommen legal, dass er hier war. Eigentlich...

'Verdammtes Ministerium!', dachte Hermon zornig. 'Nur wenn wir in der Arktis leben würden, würden die uns nichts

anhängen wollen.'

Letifer ahnte nichts von den Gedanken seines Lehrers, sondern war stolz das er es geschafft hatte. Die nächsten Tage

und Wochen vergingen mit Übungen sich in den Zustand zuversetzen in dem er sich verwandeln konnte.

Ab und zu verwandelte er sich, aber nicht zu oft. Es wurde zwar immer sicherer und die Tatsache das er in der Natur

war, mit anderen Tieren und Menschen bzw. Humani machte es leichter, doch es bestand immer noch ein Restrisiko.

Mit der Zeit wurde er immer besser. Er fiel schneller in diese Trance und lernte langsam sie zu formen nach seinem

Willen. So konnte es nun geschehen, dass er einfach minutenlang ins Nichts starrte mit offenen Augen. Das Beste an

seinen Fortschritten war aber wohl das Tempo der Verwandlung. Langsam wurde seine Thestralform für ihn soetwas wie

eine zweite Haut. Doch das Fliegen bereitete immernoch leichte Probleme.

Ende September bemerkten auch die Kinder, dass immer öfters Auroren kamen. Die Gespräche im Lager wurden

besorgter, sie zogen auch öfters weiter. Die Auroren auf der anderen Seite wurden immer ungestümer, drangen weiter

ins Lager vor und befragten die Leute.

Über Oktober wurde es schlimmer... es flogen immer häufiger Beschimpfungen und Verdächtigungen.

Würde mich über Kommentare freuen^^

Nächstes Kapitel: "Neue Pfade"

Gruss

silberstreif


	5. Chapter 5

Teil I: Neue Pfade

Pfade

Es geschah während der Unterrichtsstunde für Zaubertränke, als plötzlich Hermon durch den Wald herangelaufen kam.

Er war in Wolfsform, außer Atem als wäre er den Weg bis hierher gerannt, dann verwandelte er sich zurück.

"Sind alle Kinder hier?"

"Ja... was ist passiert, Hermon?" Ihre Lehrerin sah den Mann kurios an, aber man sah die Sorge in seinen Augen.

"Auroren. Sie behaupten wir würden Kinder entführen, damit sie später im Pack helfen.", erklärte der Mann bitter. "Da bin

ich schon los gerannt. Letifer, sie vermuten, dass wir dich entführt haben, du musst dich verstecken!"

Letifer brauchte einen Moment, dann sank die Information in ihn ein und er holte geschockt Luft. Die Auroren waren

hinter ihm her! Er stand auf. Wohin sollte er nur?

"Geh zum großen Felsen mit dem Überhang, jemand holt dich da dann." Hermon sah ihn besorgt an. "Und nun lauf!"

"Sie kommen bereits...", fügte die Humani hinzu. "Sie sind so laut."

Mehr brauchte Letifer nicht mehr. Er rannte los und verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform. So war er viel schneller als

normal, auch wenn er, wegen den Bäumen, nicht fliegen konnte. Doch zumindest war er für manche Leute unsichtbar...

aber die Auroren hatten sicher schon mal jemanden sterben sehen, oder? Letifer biss die Zähne zusammen und rannte

schneller.

Außer Atem erreichte er den besagten Felsen und verwandelte sich zurück. Müde lehnte er sich gegen den Stein. Er war

nun über dem Lager an einem Hang. Auf einmal hatte er eine Ideen und flink kletterte er den Felsen hinauf. Musste da

unten nicht... ja, da war es! Klein aber doch sichtbar.

Letifer seufzte. So konnte er nichts erkennen! Rot... irgendetwas da unten war rot und gelb, nein, dass war Feuer. Was

war los? Die Rauchsäule stieg langsam in den Himmel, während ebenso seine Sorge wuchs. Was war mit seinen

Freunden?

Es schien Stunden zu dauern und er rollte sich auf den Felsen zusammen, zuerst immer auf das Lager starrend. Doch

als eine Vision schlimmer als die andere ihn traf, was passiert sein könnte, starrte er nur noch zur Seite in die dunklen

Baumreihen. Das war alles seine Schuld... wäre er nicht dagewesen, würden die Auroren ihn nicht suchen. Und dann

würden sie nicht das Lager zerstören und alle töten!

Die Stimme seiner Vernunft sagte ihm zwar, dass er gar nicht wissen konnte, ob überhaupt jemand gestorben war. Doch

das machte es nicht leichter. Eine kleine Stimme wisperte in sein Ohr, dass alles besser wäre, wenn er nie

hergekommen wäre. Er war der Fehler, der Freak...

'Nein, bin ich nicht!', dachte er vehement, gegen sich selbst ankämpfend. Wann hatte er das letztemal solche Gedanken

gehabt? Lange her... trotzdem reagierte seine Magie und legte sich schützend um ihn.

"...ti... fer...fer..."

Er hob den Kopf. Was war das gewesen? Da, eine Gestalt rannte aus dem Wald, auf allen vier Pfoten. Eine fast

vollverwandelte Katzenhumani. Leanea? Dann sah er genauer hin. Nein, Sanin!

"Letifer!" Sanin richtete sich auf und sah nun wieder etwas menschlicher aus. "Letifer! Schnell, komm raus!"

"Ich bin hier!", rief er zurück und kletterte rasch die Felsen hinunter.

"Gut. Sei nicht so laut.", zischte sie. "Hör zu, du kannst nicht zurück, die Auroren belegen jeden von uns mit einem

Zauber der ihnen zeigt, wo wir sind."

"Das dürfen sie nicht!"

"Jetzt schon, sie haben das Gesetz geändert.", antwortete sie ärgerlich. "Auf alle Fälle würden sie bemerken, wenn einer

diesen Zauber nicht trägt. Du musst nach Deutschland, wir sind schon nahe an der Grenze. Flieg an den Bergen

entlang, bis du eine Stadt namens München erreichst. Dort geh in die Zauberergasse, wie findest du in diesem Beutel,

sowie alles andere. Vertrau Dominik Silberdegen, bei ihm kannst du bleiben."

Verwirrt über die vielen Befehle nahm er den Beutel entgegen, den er sich umhängte. Plötzlich sah Sanin auf. "Sie

kommen... versteck dich hinter dem Felsen!"

Kurz stand er erstarrt dort, aber als sie dann Luft holte, um ihn erneut anzufauchen, lief er. Seinen Rücken presste er

gegen den kühlen Fels, er fühlte das Moos unter seinen Fingern. Warum rannte Sanin nicht? Das war gefährlich! Dann

wusste er es, sie wollte von ihm und seinen Fussspuren hier überall ablenken. Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst?!

"Da bist du ja, du Hure.", sprach eine tiefe Stimme belustigt, aber vorallem gefährlich. "Wolltest wohl fliehen, was?"

"Beleidigt mich ja nicht!", fauchte Sanin. "Ihr seid nichts weiter, als Sadisten, die sich zu fein sind, zuzugeben das sie

Schwarzmagier sind!"

"Crucio!", rief ein anderer und Sanin schrie. Die Schreie hallten in dem nun totenstillen Wald wieder. Letifer klammerte

sich an den Felsen, als könne er damit nicht umfallen. Das musste alles ein Albraum sein!

Sanins Schreie hörten auf, dafür hörte man das Gelächter der Auroren. Eine war eine Frau, die anderen zwei oder drei

Männer.

"Was machen wir nun mit ihr?", fragte die Aurorin, als wäre das alles ein Spiel.

"Sie versuchte zu entkommen, so sollten wir ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr haben..." Man konnte das Grinsen heraushören.

"So wie damals mit ihrer Tochter."

Letifer zitterte. Spaß... wie sehr er das Wort hasste. Er wusste, was kommen würde. Er konnte das nicht zulassen! Seine

Gesichtsausdruck verließ jedes Gefühl, seine Augen wurden kalt. Die Magie flammte um ihn herum auf. Er würde sie

töten, wenn Sanin noch einmal schreien würde...

Doch überraschend geschah etwas anderes.

"Ihr Schweine!", rief Sanin. Darauf folgten mehrere Schreie und andere Geräusche, dann war es wieder still.

"Ist... ist er tot?", fragte die Aurorin zittrig.

"Er hat das bekommen, was er verdient!" Sanins Stimme war wie aus purem Eis und voller Hass.

Niemand antwortete, bis die Aurorin kreischte: "Das bereust du, du Tier! Avada Kedavra!"

Letifer hörte den Fluch und erkannte was er war. Sein Vater hatte ihm davon erzählt, doch er wusste aber auch gleich,

dass er zu spät kommen würde, um irgendetwas zu tun. Glücklicherweise flogen danach noch andere Flüche, dass hieß

er hat verfehlt. Letifer sprintete um die Ecke des Felsens und nahm die Situation in sich auf.

Sanin griff gerade den zweiten Mann an. Ihre Hände waren zu Krallen verformt und diese streckte sie zielgenau, bevor

der Mann reagieren konnte. Kaltblütig zog sie ihrer blutigen Hände wieder heraus und mit einem Gurgeln fiel der Auror

tot zu Boden.

"Sectumsempra!", schrie die Aurorin.

Sanin fiel nach hinten, blutete plötzlich überall an ihrer Kleidung und dem Fell. Sie klappte mit einem

Überraschungsschrei zusammen, die Hand an ihrer rechten Seite, wo der Fluch getroffen hatte. Dann lag Sanin still...

totenstill...

Vorsichtig machte Letifer ein paar Schritte nach vorne, zu der Humani. Die Aurorin hörte ihn und wirbelte herum. Auf

ihrem Gesicht war Panik, Wut, Trauer und, am fatalsten, Hass zu sehen. Sie hob den Zauberstab, doch da reagierte

schon Letifers Magie. Sie stieß nach vorne, riss die Frau von ihren Füßen und rammte sie in den Baum dahinter. Ein

Knacken sagte Letifer, dass ihr Genick irreparabel beschädigt war. Er blickte auf die Leiche, als sie zu Boden fiel und

suchte nach dem Gefühl des Horros, Ekels oder irgendetwas, als er den Körper sah. Nichts. Er fühlte nichts.

Schließlich drehte er sich um und rannte zu Sanin. Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben sie.

"Sanin? Lebst du noch...?"

"Leti...fer..." Sanin öffnete langsam eines ihrer strahlend blauen Augen. "Du solltest nicht..." Sie schnappte nach Luft,

schien aber keine zu bekommen.

Hilflos sah Letifer zu. Er kannte Heiltränke ja, aber so schnell konnte er keine besorgen und seine Magie... seine Magie

konnte nur töten. Was sollte er tun?! Er wusste, dass sie starb. Vorsichtig nahm er eine ihrer Hände und lächelte sie

beruhigend an. Für einen Moment hielten sie Blickkontakt, dann schloss sie wieder die Augen. Aber sie hatte die

Botschaft erhalten – Letifer würde dableiben bis zum bitteren Ende.

"Ich... mein Mann und meine Tochter..." Sanin holte rasselnd Luft. "Mein Mann war ... freundlich, aber... aber jähzornig...

er stritt mit den Auroren... sie nahmen... ihn mit und meine... Tochter. Sie fand man... später...

vergewaltigt...tot...gefoltert..." Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen. "Ich konnte... konnte nicht vergessen... Aber ich... habe...

gerächt..."

Ein Kloß hatte sich in Letifers Hals breit gemacht und er konnte ihn nicht runterschlucken. Er tat weh und wuchs, immer

mehr. Schließlich gab Letifer den Drang nach und weinte ebenfalls. Es war unfair... nur unfair...

Sanins Atemzüge bekamen rasselnder und er wusste ihr Ende nahte. Letifer sah sie an und entdeckte zum erstenmal,

welch eine liebevolle Person Sanin gewesen sein musste. Je näher der Tod rückte, desto mehr glich sie sich wieder dem

an, was sie einmal war. Trotz der vor Schmerz verzogenen Gesichtszüge.

"Letifer... du musst... Deutschland"

"Ja, ich gehe. Ich schwöre es..."

Er lächelte sie an und hielt ihre Hand fester. Schauder durchliefen ihren Körper mit jedem Atemzug. Das Blut floss nur

noch langsam aus den Wunden, pulsierend mit jedem Herzschlag. Dann wurden die Reaktionen rapide schwächer, ihre

Hand umklammerte seine nicht mehr und sie verlor dank des Blutverlustes mehr und mehr das Bewusstsein.

"Schlaf... dann bist du wieder bei deiner Familie.", flüsterte Letifer leise und strich ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht.

Ein letzte Zittern durchlief den Körper, dann lag er still. Sanin Himmelsfroh war gegangen... Stumm saß Letifer noch da

und betrachtete sie. Sie sah irgendwie friedlich aus, als hätte sie etwas gefunden, was sie schon lange vermisst hatte.

Vielleicht war dies auch genau der Fall...

Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen stand Letifer auf. Himmelsfroh... nun passte ihr Ausdruck zum erstenmal seit dem er

sie kannte zu ihrem Namen. Er sah zu den Auroren, dann wieder zu ihr.

Ohne zu zögern, drehte er sich dann um und nahm den Beutel auf. Eine kurze Durchsuchung bestätigte, dass er nun im

Besitz von einer Karte, eines Kompasses, zweier Decken, einem Dolch, Essen, ein zweiter Satz Kleidung und etwas

Geld war. Das Notwendigste.

Er hängte sich den Beutel über die Schulter und konzentrierte sich. Sekunden später stand an seinem Platz ein Thestral.

Er prüfte noch kurz seine Schwingen, dann hob er ab in den blauen Himmel – die Leichen hinter sich lassend.

Er flog den ganzen Tag immer Richtung Osten. Dank seines Trainings in den letzten Monaten hielt er bis zum Abend

durch, obwohl die Muskelgruppen, die er fürs Fliegen benötigte, nicht besonders gut trainiert waren.

Die Nacht verbrachte er im Freien, die Kälte in seiner Animagusform ignorierend. In der Früh aß er ein wenig von dem

eingepackten Fleisch, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Um Mittag herum machte wieder eine Pause und er suchte nicht lange, bis er sein Opfer gefunden hatte. Es war ein

Kind, etwas jünger als er selbst, von dem er das Blut nahm. Frisch gestärkt flog er weiter.

Drei Tage ging es so, bis er München erreichte. Die Stadt erinnerte ihn etwas an London, aber sie war viel kleiner, wenn

auch gemütlicher in einer gewissen Weise. Soviel konnte er sagen, nachdem er darüber geflogen war und das Leben

beobachtete hatte.

Wohin musste er nochmal? Innenstadt, Fussgängerzone, Rathaus... schien ja nicht so schwer zu sein. Glücklicherweise

war die Innenstadt auch wirklich in der Mitte der Stadt, sodass er nicht lange suchen brauchte. Sehr praktisch das nur

Muggles unterwegs waren. Wäre peinlich gewesen, als Todesbringer gesehen zu werden...

Vorsichtig landete er in einem Hof, verwandelte zurück und ging dann durch die Einfahrt zur Fußgängerzone und blieb

wie erstarrt stehen.

"Oh Scheiße," murmelte er. "Das sind aber viele..."

Menschen. Überall Menschen. Wann hatte er das letztemal soviele gesehen? Solange her... oder noch nie? Wenn er mit

den Vampiren unterwegs gewesen war, war das immer Nachts gewesen. Da waren nie soviele unterwegs.

Und auch wenn Letifer seine Meinung über 'alle Menschen sind böse' etwas geändert hatte, so mochte er sie noch lange

nicht. So gesehen, stand er gerade seinem persönlichen Albtraum gegenüber.

"Von oben hat das irgendwie weniger ausgesehen." Letifer ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Reiß dich zusammen

Letifer, oder hast du vor ein paar Menschen Angst?"

Mit diesem Satz ging er auf die Straße und wendete sich nach rechts. Mehr oder minder gut schaffte er es allen

Menschen auszuweichen, den scheußlichen Geruch zu ignorieren und auf seinen Weg zu achten.

Doch eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er auch einer der vielen gleichen Menschen war, dass er nichts

anders war... nur ein Mensch. Doch er sah sich selbst nicht so und drängte die Stimme in Vergessenheit.

Endlich hatte er den Ratshausplatz erreicht. Überall standen Menschen und starrten auf die Spieluhr hoch, welche oben

am Rathaus befestigt war. Was war an der nur so besonders? Letifer suchte seinen Wegbeschreiber heraus und suchte

welche Straße er jetzt nehmen musste. Ahja, die am Rathaus vorbei... gut. Er tat wie geheißen, nahm die Straße und

dann eine kleine Nebenstraße. Nun waren kaum mehr Muggle zusehen.

"Okay... wo ist die Einfahrt?", fragte er sich und sah auf. Er stand direkt vor einer Einfahrt über der ein Löwe, welcher auf

einem Schwert saß, eingemauert war. "Oh, da ist sie."

Froh das er es gefunden hatte, ging er hinein. Innen in dem Hof war, nun kein Hof. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine

Zaubererstraße mit allen möglichen Läden. Dazwischen hasteten Hexen und Zauberer herum, um ihre Einkäufe zu

erledigen,. In einer Ecke spielten Kinder mit einem Zauberstab und brachten immer wieder eine Puppe zum bewegen.

Auf alles achtend lief Letifer die Straße hinunter. Schnell fand er die Bank, Marvgot, welche von Goblins geführt wurde.

Auch ein Zauberstabladen war in Sicht, ebenso ein Besenladen. Doch Letifer interessierte sich für keines der Dinge im

Moment. Er musste das Lokal finden...

Irgendjemand rempelte ihn an, murmelte schnell "Entschuldigung" und lief weiter. Letifers Magie flammte auf und griff

nach der Person. Die Frau war schon fast so gut wie tot, bevor die Vernunft sich einschaltete und wieder die Kontrolle

übernahm. Eine Leiche war nun wirklich nicht gerade das, was sie brauchten.

So drehte er sich um und versuchte die Frau aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Seine Magie war aber ab jetzt

wachsam und bereit zu zuschlagen. Vorsichtig wich der Junge allen Personen aus und ging immer nahe an den Läden

vorbei.

Die Schilder auf den Läden priesen alles mögliche an und immer mal wieder traf er auf eine Traube die um einen

Verkäufer herum stand. Überall wurde etwas zum Kauf angeboten und vieles, oder so gut wie alles, hatte Letifer noch

nie gesehen.

Leider war niemand da, der ihm die Dinge erklären konnte...

Letifer seufzte. Sein Deutsch war nicht so gut wie sein Französisch und er hatte Probleme sich zu erinnern. Sollte er

wirklich es wagen jemanden zu fragen?

Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Gasthaus 'Zum roten Schatten' kein normales war.

Bisher hatte keiner auf den Jungen geachtet und Letifer hoffte, dass dies so blieb. Von der Hauptstraße zweigten immer

mal wieder kleinere Straßen ab. Ein paar waren ebenfalls Einkaufsstraßen, ein paar aber einfach zum wohnen.

Schließlich wusste der Halbvampir doch nicht mehr weiter und suchte jemanden den er fragen konnte. Seine Wahl

landete auf einen alten Mann mit weißen Haaren und Schnurrbart, vielen Falten und recht alter Kleidung, der vor einem

Laden saß.

"Entschuldigung, sir?", fragte Letifer. "Können sie mir helfen?"

Der Alte sah ihn interessierr an, nickte aber: "Sicherlich. Du bist nicht von hier, oder? England?"

"Äh...ja."

"Dachte ich mir. Ein wunderschönes Land, leider mit großen Problemen bis vor ein paar Jahren." Der Mann lächelte.

"Selbst hier hat man von dem Jungen gehört."

"Junge?" Letifer war verwirrt. Er hatte nichts davon gehört. Niemand hatte mir ihm je viel über Politik geredet und schon

gar nicht besonders viel über Menschenpolitik.

"Du hast noch nie was vom Jungen-der-lebt gehört?" Verblüffung zeichnete sich deutlich auf dem Gesicht des Zauberers

ab. "Aber du bist doch aus England."

"Schon, aber...aber mein Vater lebt recht einsam und ohne Magie." Letifer holperte über die Wörter. Zwar fiel ihm von

Moment zu Moment immer mehr ein, aber noch hatte er Probleme.

"Ist dein Vater etwa ein Muggle?"

"Nein." Vehement schüttelte der Halbvampir den Kopf.

"Oh... naja, willst du die Geschichte hören?" Großväterlich sah ihn der Alte an. Irgendwie konnte Letifer unter diesem

Blick nicht anders als nicken. "Na dann... also vor nun fast acht Jahren verbreitete ein Dunkler Lord Schrecken und

Terror. Er tötete und folterte viele, bis kaum einer mehr es wagte seinen Namen auszusprechen. Sie nannten ihn nur

noch Du-weißt-schon-wer."

"Was war denn an seinem Namen so schrecklich?" Neugierig sah Letifer ihn an.

"Sein Name war ... ich spreche ihn auch ungern aus, obwohl er es seine Macht nicht bis hierher streckte." Er beugte sich

zu Letifers Ohr und flüsterte. "Also sein Name war Voldemort."

"Voldemort...", flüsterte Letifer leise. "Dem Tod entflogen?"

Langsam nickte der Zauberer. "Ja, dass ist die Übersetzung aus dem Französischen. Du sprichst die Sprache?"

"Ja, besser als Deutsch..."

"Dein Akzent ist zwar schrecklich, aber so schlecht bist du nicht in dieser Sprache.", versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern. "Das

lernst du alles noch. Also zurück zu ihm. Er war auf der Höhe seiner Macht und nur noch wenige leisteten öffentlich

Widerstand. Dazu gehörten die Potters, ein Ehepaar mit einem Kind. Er griff sie an, als nur ein Freund der Familie zu

Hause war. Ein Verräter. Er versuchte das Kind zu töten, doch da geschah das unglaubliche..."

"Was?", fragte Letifer gespannt.

"Der Todesfluch wurde zurück geworden und traf den Lord. Er starb, während das Kind nur eine Kreuznarbe direkt über

dem Herzen bekam. Das Kind hieß John Potter und ist deswegen überall berühmt als der Junge der lebt. Er müsste

etwas jünger als du jetzt sein."

Letifer nickte und lächelte. "Das ist toll. Danke für die Geschichte."

"Keine Ursache, Kleiner. Ich habe es gerne, wenn mir Leute zu hören." Der Alte streckte seine Hand aus und wollte

Letifer durchs Haar wuscheln. Dieser zuckte erschreckt zusammen und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Letifer wurde rot und sah auf den Boden. Der Mann hatte es nur nett gemeint!

"Sorry."

"Schon okay."

Nun musterte der Zauberer das Kind zum erstenmal richtig. Er war klein für sein Alter, aber anscheinend ging es ihm gut.

Seine Kleidung war einfach und braun, vielleicht etwas kühl für die Jahreszeit, aber er schien nicht zu frieren.

Die Haare waren schwarz, ein einzigen Chaos und hingen fast bis zur Schulter. Seine Augen waren von einem

stechenden grün, dass wirklich außergewöhnlich war. Doch sie waren dunkel, wie ein tiefer See... voller Geheimnisse.

Der Zauberer hatte irgenwie das Gefühl, dass dieser Junge anders war. Gefährlich? Vielleicht. Er konnte es nicht sagen,

aber er spürte es. Nun als er darauf achtete, spürte er seine Magie, wie sie Warnungen gab. Wie ein sechster Sinn...

"Sir? Hallo?" Letifer riss den Mann aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich muss weiter und den Pub 'Zum roten Schatten' finden.

Wissen sie, wo der ist?"

Zum roten Schatten?! Der Zauberer war überrascht. Das war wohl nicht der ernst dieses Kindes, oder?

"Junge, da ist es aber gefährlich... da treiben sich nur Vampire, Werwölfe, Sölder und andere dunkle Gestalten herum."

"Die werden mir nichts tun.", entgegnete Letifer überzeugt. "Wo ist es?"

"Die Straße runter, dann rechts in die dunkle Gasse, fast an deren Ende.", antwortete der Zauberer. "Aber willst du

wirklich...?"

"Ja. Danke für die Hilfe und die Geschichte."

Letifer lächelte kurz, drehte sich dann um und rannte weg. Der alte Mann sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Die Wegbeschreibung war korrekt und bald hatte er die dunkle Gasse erreicht. Hier erreichte die Sonne den Boden

nicht, links und rechts ragten die Wände dreckig in die Höhe. Es war eine Erholung für Letifers doch sehr empfindliche

Augen. Vor ihm gingen Stufen hinunter in ein Lokal, dass anscheinend im Keller war.

Letifer schluckte und ging hinunter. Er wusste, dass es gefährlicher werden würde, auch wenn da kaum wirklich eine

Gefahr für ihn war. Letifer übersah nur eines – die meisten würden ihn mit einem schnellen Spruch trotzallem töten

können. Doch der Halbvampir sah Tod nicht einmal als die größte Gefahr an.

Er öffnete die knarzende Tür und trat in das wirklich finstere Lokal. Fast sofort fiel die schwere Tür wieder ins Schloss

und er zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen, nur um sich dafür selbst zu schimpfen. Dann sah er sich um.

Rechts von ihm war die Theke, hinter der ein hagerer Mann stand, welcher der Wirt zu sein schien. Über ihm drang

durch ein abgedecktes Fenster ein wenig Licht hinein, welches, außer dem Leuchter mit den Kerzen, die einzige

Lichtquelle schien. Der Leuchter hing in der Mitte des Raumes und ließ die Schatten noch größer erscheinen und an den

Wänden tanzen.

Links waren Tische, wobei nur die hinteren an der Wand besetzt schienen. Die Personen dort konnte man fast nicht

erkennen, selbst mit der besseren Sicht von Letifer. Der Halbvampir ging zur Theke und kletterte auf einen der Hocker

davor.

"Ich will zu Dominik Silberdegen.", stellte er ruhig klar, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit vor Aufregung fast zitterte. Doch er

erinnerte sich, dass sein Vater mal gesagt hatte, dass man mit Selbstsicherheit am weitesten kam.

Der Wirt sah ohne eine Mine zu verziehen auf das Kind hinunter, aber man konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er

verblüfft war.

"Was macht ein Kind hier?"

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich war das ja auch eine recht gute Frage, aber so richtig gab es keine Antwort

darauf. Es war halt Schicksal...

Der Wirt verstand das wohl und fuhr fort:

"Was willst du von Silberdegen?"

"Das ist privat.", wehrte Letifer ab.

"Ich kann dich dann nicht zu ihm lassen." Der hagere Mann musterte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen.

Letifer roch, dass er menschlich war, doch irgendetwas irritierte ihn trotzdem an dem Geruch... war er wirklich

menschlich? Ein Vampir war er nicht, ebenso definitiv kein Humani. Also was dann?

Und wichtiger, wie überzeugte er ihn, dass er zu Silberdegen musste?

"Sag ihm das Konzil und die Humani wünschen es so.", antwortete er schließlich. Er hatte keine Idee, ob das Konzil es

wirklich wünschte, aber er war sich sicher, sie würden es wünschen, wenn sie davon erfahren würden.

Nun war die Überraschung deutlich zusehen auf dem Gesicht des Wirtes. Er fasste sich aber relativ schnell, eine

Fähigkeit die in solch einem Kreise wichtig war, und nickte:

"Gut, dann hole ich ihn."

Letifer nickte und der Wirt verschwand in einer Tür, die bisher von den Schatten verdeckt worden war. Der Junge

entspannte sich etwas. Bisher war es ja recht gut gegangen...

"Das Konzil, was?" Einer der Personen die hinten gesessen hatten, war aufgestanden und kam auf ihn zu. "Was soll das

Konzil mit einem Kind wie dir zu tun haben, hä?."

Letifer verzog angeeckelt das Gesicht. Der Mann war blond, groß und betrunken. Hinter ihm ging ein anderer

braunhaariger Mann, etwas gerader aber ebenfalls unter dem Einfluss des Alkohols. Die Wolke um den Beiden, schaffte

es, dass der Habvampir sich fast überlegte einfach zu gehen.

Trotzdem schafften es zwei Gerüche durch die Wolke... der Blonde war ein Vampir, der andere aber hatte den gleichen

Geruch wie der Wirt. Seltsam...

Sie standen nun vor ihm und sahen grinsend auf ihn hinab. Letifer bekam Angst, so ungern er es zugegeben hätte.

Instinktiv griff er nach seiner Magie und wartete ab.

"Und überhaupt, was willst du von Silberdegen?", fügte der Vampir hinzu.

Letifer zuckte mit seinen Schultern, war aber innerlich ärgerlich. Das ging sie nicht an!

"Vielleicht ein Autogramm.", meldete sich zum erstenmal der andere. "Wie auch immer, du warst wirklich dumm

herzukommen."

"Sehr dumm.", grinste der Vampir. "Aber so sind die Menschen, aber wir werden sie schon noch belehren..."

Letifer fasste seine Magie fester. Das gefiehl ihm nicht, was meinten sie?

Die Hand des Vampirs schoss nach vorne und hob ihn am Kragen hoch. Überrumpelt keuchte Letifer auf. Der Mann war

schnell, schneller als er!

"Angst, Kleiner? Das solltest du auch haben."

Letifer sah dem Blonden direkt in die Augen, und lächelte kalt. Er wusste, dass er gewinnen, dass mit einem seiner

Gedanken, der andere Tod persönlich treffen würde.

"Angst? Warum? Ich bin nicht derjenige der offenen Auges in die Gefahr läuft. Du hingegen..."

Er wurde brutal geschüttelt und musste abbrechen. Fast teilnahmslos musterte er den anderen. Er war nicht mehr

ärgerlich, um genau zu nehmen, war er entspannt und fühlte nichts. Absolut nichts. Doch wer ihn gut kannte, wäre

geflohen, leider gehörten die zwei nicht dazu.

"Wer bist du, Kind?", fauchte der mit dem seltsamen Geruch und zog einen Holzstock. "Sag es uns, sonst könnte es

schmerzhaft werden..."

Neugierig sah Letifer den Holzstock an. Was sollte das? Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Zauberer diese brauchten und

das Zauberstäbe waren. Er hatte viele in der Straße gesehen, wenn auch noch nie so deutlich. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass

man viel mit ihnen machen konnte, aber er wusste wieder, dass er besser war.

"Levicorpus.", schnappte nun der Zauberer. Letifer wurde aus der Hand des Werwolfes gerissen und hing nun hilflos in

der Luft. Oder zumindest dachten sie, dass er hilflos war.

"Sag es uns und dann werde ich auch nur ein bisschen Blut von dir nehmen..."

Fassungslos sah Letifer den Vampir an. Er hatte ja gehört, dass die Sinne von Alkohol beeinträchtigt wurden, aber so

sehr?! Erstaunlich und in ihrem Fall auch noch dumm.

"Das glaube ich kaum.", antwortete er kalt. "Lasst mich runter, oder bereut es."

Sie lachten. "Was kannst du uns schon tun?"

"Euch töten?", schlug Letifer fast freundlich vor.

Nun wurden sie wütend. Der Mensch knurrte, ein Geräusch das Letifer noch sicherer machte, dass dies kein Mensch

war und der Vampir ließ seine Fangzähne wachsen.

"Mal sehen, ob du in ein paar Minuten immer noch so selbstsicher bist!"

Mit diesen Worten stürzte er nach vorne, direkt auf Letifers Kehle zu. Dieser entließ einen Teil seiner Magie und der

Vampir wurde wie von einer riesigen Faust zurück geworfen und flog quer durch das Lokal. An der Wand kam er dumpf

auf und sackte bewegungslos zu Boden. Seine Kleidung war nun zerfetzt, überall hatte er tiefe Fleischwunden und das

Blut floss frei. Ein Mensch wäre wahrscheinlich noch an der Stelle an den Wunden gestorben, doch der Vampir würde

nur einige Wochen von seinem Meister und seinem Clan gefüttert werden müssen.

Der Braunhaarige sah entsetzt auf seinen Freund, hob dann den Zauberstab und wollte etwas murmeln, als eine Stimme

ihn scharf unterbrach:

"Hör besser auf, er ist wirklich gefährlich."

Der Zauberer erstarrte und drehte sich um. Dort bei der Tür war hinter dem Wirt eine hochgewachsene Gestalt um die

Dreißig hervor getreten. Sie war dünn, drahtig und strahlte Ruhe wie Bereitschaft aus. Sein Hemd war dunkelblau, seine

Hose wie sein Umhang schwarz und er trug schwere Stiefel. Er hatte braune Haare und ebenso dunkelbraune Augen,

die fast soetwas wie Belustigung zeigten.

"Dominik...", meinte der Zauberer. "Du kennst ihn?"

"Ich habe Berichte über ihn gelesen.", war die knappe Antwort. "Und glaube mir, dein Freund hat Glück gehabt, Felix.

Lass ihn besser runter."

Der Zauberer, Felix, gehorchte und löschte den Zauber. Elegant landete Letifer auf dem Boden, wie eine Katze. Er hatte

das von den Humani gelernt. Tief in sich bereute er irgendwie, nicht auch eine Katze geworden zu sein.

"Letifer nehme ich an?", fragte Silberdegen.

"Ja, Dominik Silberdegen?" Der Mann nickte. "Gut, ähm..."

"Am besten gehen wir in mein Zimmer und bereden dort alles.", bot der Braunhaarige an und drehte sich um, ohne auf

die Erwiderung zu warten.

In diesem Kaitel kam nun Dominik das erstemal vor und es wurde Sanins Vergangenheit enthüllt.

Bei zweiterem war dies von Anfang an geplant, und ich liebe aus diesem Grunde Sanin sehr. Sie ist eigentlich eine

stolze Humani voller Liebe und einem warmen Herzen, welches grausam gebrochen wurde. Doch am Ende opfert sie

sich wieder für ein Kind und die Humanigruppe, kämpft somit trotzallem nur zweitrangig für die Rache.

Nächstes Kapitel: "Ein neuer Mentor"

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare!

Gruss

silberstreif


	6. Chapter 6

Teil I: Ein neuer Mentor

neuer Mentor

Stumm folgte ihm der Halbvampir durch einen Gang, dann eine Treppe hoch, bis sie im ersten Stock waren. Dort gingen

sie in eines der Zimmer und schlossen die Tür. Das Zimmer war recht klein und eher eine Wohnung. Es gab eine kleine

Eckküche, ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Bad. Sie blieben im Wohnzimmer und setzten sich dort auf die

Couch.

"Also, warum bist du hier?", fragte der Ältere. "Ich sollte dich erst in zwei Jahren bekommen."

"Wirklich?" Letifer sah ihn erstaunt an. "Davon hat mir niemand was gesagt, aber es war ja auch wohl kaum genügend

Zeit dazu..."

"Sieht wohl so aus." Der Blick des Söldners schweifte kurz zu den wenigen Habseligkeiten die der Junge dabei hatte.

"Diese Leute in der Bar unten, waren das Menschen?" Nervös sah ihn Letifer an. Durfte er überhaupt fragen?

"Wen meinst du? Die einen waren Vampire und die anderen Werwölfe, wie auch der Wirt."

"Ah, dass war dann der seltsame Geruch...", murmelte Letifer leise.

Dominik hörte dies und hätte fast den Kopf geschüttelt. Jemand der keine Werölfe kannte! Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass

es durchaus nicht normal war, Werwölfe zu kennen und hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen fragte er:

"Was ist passiert?"

Dann erzählte Letifer alles was bei den Humani geschehen war und wie er hier her gekommen war. Dominik sah ihn

sehr seltsam an, als er von seiner Animagusform berichtete, sagte aber nichts, sondern akzeptierte es still schweigend.

Als Letifer fertig war, nickte Silberdegen verständnisvoll.

"Du wirst ab jetzt bei mir sein... und damit solltest du wissen, wer und was ich bin." Dominik war nervös, auch wenn er es

ungern zugegeben hätte. "Ich bin ein Zauberer, der im Großen und Ganzen ein Söldner ist. Ich töte und fange Personen

gegen Geld. Aber ich bin auch besonders gut in Alchemie und Runen und zähle zu dem besten Leuten der Welt, wenn

es darum geht, damit Magie zu manipulieren. Manche bezeichnen mich als Nekromanter..."

Dominik beobachtete die Reaktion des Kindes genau. Es schien neugierig, akzeptierte aber die Fakten ohne Zögern.

Das erleichterte den Mann schon sehr, immerhin war ein Kind auf das du aufpassen musst und Angst vor dir hat, nicht

gerade das Beste.

Doch was hatte er auch erwartet? Der Junge kam ja von den Vampiren und so hatte er sicher schon viel gesehen...

"Letifer? Du weißt, warum ich dich aufnehme?" Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. "Wie gesagt, ich tue viel für Geld,

aber auch für Gegenstände. Die Vampire haben mir einen sehr alten magischen Ring angeboten, wenn ich dich

aufnehme."

"Gut." Letifer nickte verständnisvoll.

Wieder eine gute Überraschung, der Junge war nicht traurig, dass er ihn nicht aus Liebe aufgenommen hatte. Vielleicht

würde das ja doch nicht so schwer werden, wie Dominik es erwartet hatte. Vor allem wenn die Fähigkeiten, die die

Vampire angedeutet hatten, stimmten.

"Schön, nun was sind so deine Fähigkeiten?"

"Fähigkeiten?" Letifer überlegte. "Ich kann fließend Englisch und Französisch, Deutsch bin ich auch recht gut, ebenso

Latein. Achja und natürlich noch Spanisch..."

Dominik konnte sich nicht helfen beeindruckt zu sein. So jung und schon fünf Sprachen, vorallem wenn man annahm,

dass er sie alle so gut wie Deutsch sprach.

"Dann noch bin ich ein Animagus, kann mit dem Schwert kämpfen, sowie ohne und kann Blutmagie. Und dann kann ich

noch töten."

"Töten?", fragte Dominik interessiert nach.

"Sowie vorher, auch wenn ich ihn nicht getötet habe. Ich muss einfach daran denken, dann passiert es. Achja und

natürlich bin ich ein Halbvampir, aber das ist ja keine Fähigkeit, oder?"

"Nicht so richtig, aber schön das du es auch erwähnst."

Dominik holte Luft. Das Kind war gefährlich und tödlich. Es war wirklich gut, dass er vorher den Streit unterbrochen

hatte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was mit Felix ansonsten geschehen wäre. Letifer hatte bisher eine wirklich gute

Ausbildung erhalten. Zwar keine normale, aber eine gute. Insgesamt sah die Ausbildung fast aus, als wäre der Junge nur

auf den Kampf gedrillt worden. Was vielleicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Dominik war dafür dankbar. So musste er nicht immer auf ein wehrloses Kind aufpassen. Zumindest wenn er so gut war,

wie er behauptete.

"Gut, du bleibst hab heute bei mir. Ich miete für dich ein Extrazimmer, aber Essen tun wie hier gemeinsam.", erklärte der

Söldner. "Wenn du Blut brauchst, sag es mir, dann kannst du meines nehmen. Morgen werde ich deine Fähigkeiten

prüfen..."

Die Nacht war für Letifer angenehm und sehr erholsam. Sein Zimmer lag zwar neben dem von Dominik, aber er war sich

sicher, dass der Mann nicht herein kommen würde – er hatte mit etwas Blutmagie die Tür versiegelt. Woran er nicht

gedacht hatte war, dass der Zauberer ihn ja aufwecken wollen könnte...

So wollte Dominik am nächsten Morgen eintreten und schrie erst einmal auf. Die Türklinke war bei seiner Berührung

kochend heiß geworden und hatte ihn verbrannt. Fassungslos überprüfte er die Tür und stellte fest, dass sie

professionell mit Blutmagie versiegelt worden war. War der Junge irre?

"LETIFER!", rief er wütend.

Müde öffnete der Genannte seine Augen. Was war los? Dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein und er spang auf. Sein

Halbschlaf verschwand im nu, als er die Tür öffnete und einem tobenden Dominik gegenüber sah.

"Na endlich!", fauchte der Mann. "Was sollte denn das? Ein Streich oder wie?! Ich fand ihn nicht witzig und mache so

etwas nie wieder oder du wirst es bereuen!"

Letifer erstarrte. Das war es wieder... er begann leicht zu zittern und starrte auf den Boden. Wie hatte er sich so irren

können? Dominik war nicht nett, er war böse. Gemein... Er spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.

Dominik merkte, dass er was falsch gemacht hatte. Im Geiste ging er nochmals den Bericht über Letifer durch und war

kurz davor den Kopf gegen die Wand zu hauen. Stand da nicht etwas von psychischen Schäden? Misshandlung

vermutet? Natürlich war das nicht weiter ausgeführt worden, immerhin dachte man, die wären geheilt, wenn Letifer zu

ihm kommen würden. Nun war das Kind früher da und er hatte das Problem... fantastisch.

"Letifer...", begann er ruhig und kniete sich hin. "Ich war nur wütend, ich tue dir nichts, okay? Versprochen..."

Wieder ein Schniefen und ansonsten keine Wirkung. Was nun?

Dominik war hilflos und wünschte sich zum erstenmal, mehr darauf geachtet zu haben, wie man mit Kindern umgeht.

Auch wenn Letifer ein besonderer Fall war. Anscheinend hatte der Junge zwei Reaktionen darauf, wenn er angeschrieen

wurde. Bei Leuten die er mochte, Schock und Weinen, bei anderen... nun Tod. Der Söldner war froh, dass er zur ersten

Gruppe gehörte.

"Hör zu, ich habe einfach nicht erwartet, dass dies passiert. Und ich entschuldige mich, okay? Ich dachte einfach nicht

nach..."

"Wirklich?", kam die leise Frage und Dominik war erleichtert.

"Ja. Ich würde dir nie etwas tun. Glaube mir...allein weil deine Freunde mich sonst in der Luft zerreißen würden." Er

lächelte schwach. "Komm, zieh dich an und dann gehen wir essen."

Letifer nickte und tat wie geheißen. Leise gingen sie dann wieder in Dominiks Räume und aßen dort Frühstück.

Schließlich wagte der Söldner zu fragen:

"Wie hast du die Tür versiegelt und warum?"

"Wie... nun, man tut an jede Ecke der Tür sein Blut und verbindet die mit Magie. Dann malt man noch die Rune des

Verschlusses in die Mitte.", erklärte Letifer. "Und warum... ich hatte Angst."

"Es ist okay. Wenn du willst, lege ich Schutzzauber an deine Tür.", bot Dominik an. "Jetzt müssen wir aber ersteinmal

los."

Letifer war erleichtert, dass er nicht weiter nachfragte, immerhin hatte er sehr kindisch gehandelt. Warum hatte er auch

plötzlich Angst vor Dominik gehabt? Er war ein Mensch, aber nett und die Vampire vertrauten ihn. Also konnte er es

auch.

Dominik führte ihn zuerst zu einem Laden, welcher dunkel und klein war. Das Gespräch zwischen dem Söldner und dem

Besitzer war kurz und geschäftsmäßig, es schien um ein Buch zu gehen. Auch wenn der fremde Mann Letifer ein

paarmal seltsam ansah, sagte er nichts, immerhin wusste er, wie man seine Kunden behielt.

Danach zeigte Dominik ihm die Halle, ein Gebäude in dem man Schwertkampf und andere Dinge üben konnte. Auch gut

war dieser Ort um Söldner und andere Leute zu finden, aber fast alles was dort gemacht wurde, war legal. Immerhin

kamen auch normale Leute dorthin, um sich zu duellieren.

Dominik schien bekannt zu sein und erregte mit Letifer Aufsehen. Wieder sagte keiner was, immerhin war Silberdegen

gut und hatte immer einen Grund für alles, doch dies wischte die Fragen nicht aus ihren Gesichtern. Schließlich öffnete

der Söldner ein Tür und führte den Jungen in einen Raum voller Waffen. Er wählte eine für sich, und wartete das Letifer

es ihm nach tat.

"Du solltest eher die hinteren Schwerter nehmen, die sind für kleinere Leute.", schlug der Ältere vor.

"Ich kann auch größere Schwerter führen.", erklärte Letifer knapp. "Die dort hinten sind zu leicht."

Dominik nickte etwas und machte sich im Hinterkopf eine Notiz nicht zu vergessen, dass Letifer ein Halbvampir war.

Irgendwie war es befremdend, dass Kind zwischen all den Waffen zu sehen. Es sah falsch aus und doch irgendwie kam

es so natürlich.

Der Junge nahm nun ein langes dünnes Katana in die Hand und führte es ein wenig mit geübten Griffen. Kopfschütteln

steckte er es wieder in die Halterung, es passte nicht zu ihm. Er probierte viele Schwerter, bis Dominik entnervt meinte:

"Wenn du jetzt noch den Beidhänder dort hinten, welcher doppelt so groß ist wie du, nimmst, dann weiß ich, dass du

absolut keine Ahnung hast!"

"Ich habe sehr wohl Ahnung!", schnappte Letifer. "Ich wollte nur ein absolut passendes Schwert finden."

"Absolut?" Dominik hob eine Augenbraune. "Dann sucht du ein Meisterschwert."

"Und?"

"Die sind selten und werden normalerweise für eine einzige Person geschmiedet. Kein Schwertkämpfer erreicht die

gleiche Präzision mit fremden Schwertern.", erklärte der Söldner lächelnd. "Es ist fast das gleiche mit Zauberstäben, nur

eines passt."

"Aber Zauberstäbe brechen, und was dann?", fragte er neugierig. "Und was macht man bei Schwertern?"

"Dann finden sie einen neuen mit der gleichen Zusammensetzung oder auch nicht. Hängt davon ab, wieviel sie sich in

der Zeit dazwischen geändert haben. Bei Schwertern wird das alte Metall wieder benutzt und wenn möglich der gleiche

Schmied, auch wenn solch ein Bruch bisher nur sehr selten vor kam."

"Hast du solch ein Schwert?" Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Ehrfurcht und Neid sah ihn Letifer aus tiefen grünen

Augen an. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte eines."

"Ja, ich habe eines und du wirst vielleicht mal eines bekommen." Dominik besann sich wieder auf ihren eigentlichen

Daseins-Zweck. "Nun finde endlich ein Schwert."

Das tat der Halbvampir auch. Er wählte eines, das ähnlich zu Dominiks war, wenn auch kürzer. Es war 4-5 Zentimeter

breit und aus einem hellen Silbermetall.

Dann traten sie heraus und suchten sich ein leeres Duellfeld, um dass bei ihrem betreten ein Schutzschirm errichtet

wurde. Nun konnten die Zuschauer gefahrlos zusehen. Und viele beobachteten die zwei.

Letifer mochte die Menschen nicht, auch machten ihn die Blicke nervös. Er schluckte und versuchte nicht zu zeigen,

dass er weg wollte. Nach Hause... zu den Vampiren. Das letzte, was die von ihm gehört hatten, war, dass er sicher bei

den Humani war. Doch zu erst Weihnachten würde er wieder einen Brief schreiben können.

Dominik hob sein Schwert und beobachtete den Kleinen abwartend. Der Junge schien nervös, was aber zu erwarten

gewesen war. Er ließ sich nicht von dieser Emotion leiten, was gut war. Ebenso gut war sein lockerer Griff um das

Schwert. Der Söldner war gespannt auf den Kampf.

"Letifer! Bei Null, okay?" Ein Nicken. "3...2...1...0!"

Dominik glitt regelrecht vorwärts in einer einzigen sanften und tödlich schnellen Bewegung, die verriet, dass sie für

kurze, schnelle und tödliche Kämpfe entwickelt wurde. Das Metall blitze kurz silbern auf, als es von unten versuchte, den

Jungen regelrecht aufzuschlitzen.

Letier hingegen wich instinktiv nach hinten aus, machte einen Schritt zur Seite und griff die linke ungeschütze Seite von

Dominik an. Seine katzengleichen Bewegungen standen in denen des Söldners in nichts nach. Er war unüberrascht als

dessen Schwert auf seines traf und es versuchte zur Seite zu drücken.

Letifer hielt mit aller Kraft dagegen. Seine Muskeln ächzeten, als die Schwerter aneinander vorbei glitten und kurz davor

waren Funken zu sprühen. Plötzlich war es vorbei und beide Kontrahenten gingen automatisch einen Schritt zurück und

in die Defensive, dass Schwert bereit.

Ein, zwei Sekunden bewegte sich keiner, dann ging Letifer in den Angriff. Er war deutlich kleiner als sein Gegner und

flinker. Das Wissen hatte Dominik auf seiner Seite, ebenso wie Erfahrung, Ruhe und jede Menge Tricks. Ausdauer und

Stärke waren fast ausgeglichen.

Wieder klirrten die Schweter gegeneinander, aber keiner wollte diesesmal sich einem Kräftemessen hingeben. Jeder

versuchte nun einen Treffer zu landen und das erste Blut fließen zu lassen. Die Schwerter wirbelten und schließlich stieß

Letifer nach vorne.

Den Sieg schon fast sicher in der Hand, passte er nicht auf. 'Oh verdammt...', konnte er noch denken, als er erkannte,

dass die Lücke eine Finte gewesen war.

Dominik nutze die Chance und setzte sein Schwert an den blassen Hals den Halbvampirs, welcher sofort erstarrte.

"Gewonnen.", verkündete er leicht keuchend.

"Leider...", murmelte Letifer, ließ dann aber sein Schwert fallen. "Du bist gut."

"Du auch..." Dominik zog sich zurück. "Das war fantastisch!"

"Danke..." Letifer sah aus, als würde er rot werden und blickte schnell auf den Boden.

"Ein tolles Duell!", rief eine Frau mit aschblonden Haaren aus dem Publikum. "Wirklich erstaunlich, wenn man das Alter

von ihm bedenkt." Sie blickte Letifer lächelnd an.

Die anderen Leute schienen der gleichen Meinung zu sein, auch wenn sie nichts sagten. Aber die Blicke die nun

abschätzend und respektvoll auf Letifer lagen, waren genug des Beweises für Dominik. Der Junge hingegen hatte keine

Ahnung und freute sich einfach über das Lob.

"Danke, Franziska.", erwiderte Dominik höflich lächelnd. "Komm Letifer."

"Dominik! Wo hast du deinen Schützling denn aufgetrieben?", fragte ein junger Mann. "Ist er dein Sohn?"

"Nein.", erwiderte Silberdegen leicht verblüfft. Er war nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass man Letifer für seinen Sohn

halten könnte! "Ich habe ein paar Leuten gesagt, dass er bei mir bleiben kann, dass ist alles."

"Ein paar Leuten wie? Haben die dir etwas geboten oder du ihnen?", fragte der Mann weiter aus.

Der Söldner sah ihn warnend an. "Geht dich nichts an." Damit war das Gespräch effektiv beendet.

Sie verließen die Halle und wanderten die Straße hinunter zu einem unbekannten Ziel. Letifer war glücklich und stolz auf

sich. Er hatte zwar verloren, aber Dominik Silberdegen war wirklich gut und hatte ihn gelobt!

"Du hättest Blutmagie benutzen können, nicht?" Forschend sah Dominik ihn an. "Immerhin war das mit der Tür

verdammt gut gemacht und Blutmagie ist eigentlich nur dafür da, den eigenen Körper zu beeinflussen."

"Ja. Ich hätte.", gab Letifer zu. "Aber ich bin nicht so gut, wie die anderen Vampire."

"Nicht weiter erstaunlich, aber wo ist der Unterschied?"

"Nun normale Vampire benutzen Blutmagie fast die ganze Zeit über, um ihren Körper übermenschliche Kräfte zu geben.

Die normalen Vampirkräfte halt, wenn man mal die Sinne außen vorlässt.", erklärte Letifer und konzentrierte sich auf den

Boden vor ihm. "Um andere Magie zu wirken, müssen sie Blut opfern. In dieser Beziehung sind wir gleich. Ich hingegen

kann aber maximal zehn Minuten Blutmagie an mir selber benutzen."

"Ahja..." Dominik sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Aber du bist immer stärker als ein normaler Mensch."

"Wirklich?" Überrascht sah ihn Letifer an.

"Ja." Das Gespräch erstarb.

Dominik wurde klar, dass Letifer sich selbst als Vampir sah und nicht als Mensch. Wahrscheinlich war dem Jungen noch

nicht einmal richtig klar, wie anders er von Menschen war und die Humani hatten dem sicher auch nicht besonders

geholfen, immerhin waren sie ebenfalls stärker...

Auf einmal brach Letifer die Stille:

"Ich kann auch nicht shiften."

Shiften... eine Fähigkeit der Vampire schnell von einem Ort zum anderen zugelangen, erinnerte sich Dominik. Ein

Mittelding zwischen Fliegen und apparieren.

"Nun... vielleicht kannst du, wenn du älter bist."

"Vielleicht..." Letifer hoffte sehr, dass es so war. "Ich bin auch unbegabt in Empathie und Telepathie."

"Empathie kann auch noch mit dem Alter kommen... aber Telepathie?", wunderte sich Dominik laut. "Telepathie ist nicht

gerade eine Vampirfähigkeit."

"Mein Vater und seine Schwester teilen aber einen Telepathielink. Ich hatte gehofft...", Letifer bracht ab und starrte weiter

auf den Boden. Wohin gingen sie überhaupt?

"Ich verstehe." Silberdegens Gesicht zierte ein schmales Lächeln. "Was hälst du davon, ich helfe dir jedes Talent das du

hast ans Licht zu bringen und du hilfst mir dafür bei meiner Arbeit?"

"Du bist ein Söldner." Misstrauisch sah ihn Letifer an.

"Ja, aber wenn du mit mir bist, wäre es besser wenn, du dich gleich nützlich machst..."

Letifers Gedanken rasten. Sollte er ein Söldner werden? Warum nicht, er würde eh da sein. Außerdem würde Dominik

sicher auf ihn aufpassen, oder? Und so könnte er neue Sachen sehen, als etwas gelten. Außerdem lernen... was das

wohl für neue Talente waren? Langsam nickte er.

Dominik lächelte erleichtert. So war es besser. Das Kind hatte keine Ahnung auf was es sich eingelassen hatte, aber der

Söldner sah klar die Vorteile. Nun konnte er, ohne dass die Vampire seinen Kopf fordern würden, Letifer einsetzen und

auch interessantere Aufträge annehmen.

"Wir sind da!", rief der Zauberer nach einigen Minuten aus und der Junge sah verblüfft auf.

Sie standen vor einem Haus, welches regelrecht zwischen zwei andere hinein gequetscht worden war. Es schien

mehrere Jahrhunderte alt zu sein, war aber in einem guten Zustand. Im Erdgeschoss war ein Laden über dem das

Schild 'Zauberische Zauberstäbe von Maria Gladius' hing.

Letifers Augen wurden groß. "Zauberstäbe?!", rief er begeistert. "Bekomme ich einen?"

"Ja.", antwortete Dominik einfach. "Gehen wir hinein."

Letifer war aufgeregt und sah sich interessiert um. Nur der strenge Blick seines Mentors hielt ihn zurück durch den

Laden zu laufen und alles anzufassen.

Der Laden war dünn, aber überraschend lang. Tief hinein führten die schmalen dunklen Gänge zwischen den Regalen

voller Zauberstabkisten. Es war sauber und wo sie standen hell. Ein kleiner Tisch und zwei Stühle standen in der Ecke.

"Ah, Kundschaft! Ich komme! Warten sie nur, ich gebe ihnen den perfekten Zauberstab!" Eine Frau kam durch eine

Regalreihe auf sie zugestürmt. "Wer ist es? Sie oder der Kleine?"

"Es ist Letifer.", antwortete Dominik gefasst zu dem Energiebündel.

"Fantastisch! Du scheinst ein bisschen jung, wie? Aber je früher desto besser, sage ich immer! Aber nein, niemand will

das verstehen... dein Zauberarm?"

Die Frau hatte sie erreicht. Sie war groß, dünn und hatte dunkelbraune Haare und Augen. Beim ersten Blick zu ihr, wirkte

sie schmal und zerbrechlich, wie ein schüchternes Mauerblümchen. Doch es schien eher das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein.

Fröhlichkeit und Energie schien sie geradezu auszustrahlen.

Überwältigt streckte Letifer seinen rechten Arm aus.

"Gut, gut, gut... ah, du bist magisch sehr aktiv, nicht?", redete sie, während sie alles an ihm vermaß. "Deine Magie ist

wirklich außergewöhnlich, so lebendig! Aber wir finden schon was für dich. Wirklich wunderbar, deine Magie. Ich

wünschte, nicht alle würden ihre Fähigkeiten in solch ein enges Korsett zwängen, sondern alles ohne Grenzen

probieren. Wie deine Magie, Letifer, auch wenn deine Magie sehr trauig ist."

"Traurig?", fragte der Junge perplex.

"Ja, traurig." Sie lief hektisch von einem Regal zum anderen. "Jede Magie ist anders, so wie jede Person. Deine Magie

ist traurig, verletzt und wild. Aber ebenso sorgend... ah, versuche den hier. Esche, 23 Zentimeter. Schwing ihn!"

Er nahm den Zauberstab ihn seine Hand und schwang ein wenig.

Wuuuuuusch!

Etwas kitzelte ihn überall auf der Haut und er spürte wie seine Haare zu Berge standen. Er sah geschockt zu Dominik

und dieser Maria Gladius und musste lachen. Dominik sah nun aus wie ein Igel und hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als

wüsste er nicht, ob er wütend oder amüsiert sein sollte.

Marias Haare waren kaum betroffen, da sie einen Dutt trug. Sie schnappte den Stab aus seiner Hand:

"Interessante Reaktion, aber nicht der richtige Stab... jaja, nun denn, Birke, 17 Zentimeter."

Diesesmal riss sie ihn aus seiner Hand, bevor er irgendetwas machen konnte. "Was mit dem hier? Eiche, 18 Zentimeter,

besonders gut für Banne und ähnliches..."

Diesesmal färbte Letifer alles in einem Umkreis von zwei Metern giftgrün. Dominik war entsetzt als er an sich hinunter

sah und noch mehr, als sein junger Schützling bei seinem Anblick schon wieder zu lachen begann.

"Sehr witzig, wie?", grummelt er.

"Ja." War die amüsierte Antwort von Letifer.

Dominik holte seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus und färbte sich wieder normal. "Noch einmal und ich bin überzeugt,

dass du dies mit Absicht machst!"

Die Zauberstäbe kamen und gingen und die nicht passenden wurden immer mehr. Schließlich kam Gladius mit einem

neuen Zauberstab zurück:

"Probiere den mal, ich bin mir diesesmal sicher."

"Sowie bei den 20 davor?", seufzte Letifer müde. "Vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht dafür geschaffen!"

"Unsinn, jeder mit Magie kann einen Zauberstab haben." Sie hielt den nun vor seinem Gesicht. "Außer vielleicht

Hauselfen, aber die brauchen auch keine und sind zu unterwürfig dafür. Selbst Riesen könnten Zauberstäbe benutzen,

gäbe es groß genuge... so und nun nimm!"

Besiegt schloss er seine Hand um den Stab. Fast sofort schoss ein warmes Gefühl durch seinen Arm und von dort in

den gesamten Körper. Er lächelte und machte eine sanfte Zauberstabbewegung, bei der dunkelblaue und goldene

Funken entstanden.

"Wow..."

"Ja, dass habe ich mir auch gedacht, als ich meinen Stab zum ersten mal berührte.", warf sie fröhlich ein. "Das Holz ist

von einer Weide und enthält das Haar eines Thestrals. Eine wirklich ungewöhnliche Mischung... umso schöner, dass der

Stab nun einen Besitzer hat. Du wirst ihn hoffentlich auch gut pflegen, oder?"

Letifer nickte enthusiastisch und Dominik erhob sich erleichtert von seinem Stuhl: "Wieviel schulde ich ihnen?"

"40 Mark."

Glücklich verließ Letifer mit seinem Mentor den Laden. Er hatte einen Zauberstab! Niemand bei dem er bisher gelebt

hatte, hatte einen. Sowohl den Humani, als auch den Vampiren war dies ja von diesem Ministerium verboten worden.

Letifer konnte das Ministerum nicht leiden. Warum waren die auch alle so blind und grausam?

Am Nachmittag gab Dominik dem Jungen ein Buch zu lesen. Es hieß 'Die Macht der Magie' und war dazu da Magie zu

verstehen. Der Söldner meinte, Letifer sollte es bis Abend durch gelesen haben. Natürlich las Letifer das Buch nicht.

Immerhin, welcher Achtjähriger interessierte sich für die Theorie der Magie?

Dominik Silberdegen musste sich eingestehen, dass es wohl doch etwas komplizierter werden würde, seinem Schützling

Dinge beizubringen.

Am nächsten Morgen begannen sie mit der Routine, die sie fast die nächsten zwei Jahre bei behalten würden. Es wurde

um sechs aufgestanden, Sport zwei Stunden lang folgte. Dann gab es Frühstück und eine Stunde Unterricht. Schließlich

musste Letifer lernen bis Mittag, während Dominik Geschäfte erledigte. Am Nachmittag kamen wieder drei Stunden

Unterricht und dann eine Stunde Schwertkampf. Am Abend lernte Letifer wieder.

Ab und zu begleitete der Junge Dominik bei seiner Arbeit, doch die ersten Monate waren dies Aufträge zur Findung

bestimmter Gegenstände oder Sprüche. Letifer lernte so viel über sehr seltene magische Dinge.

Zu Weihnachten konnte aber Letifer endlich wieder einen Brief an die Vampire schreiben:

An Meradin und Mirlan

Ihr wisst gar nicht, was alles inzwischen passiert ist! Die Humani wurden von Auroren angegriffen und ich musste fliehen.

Sanin starb dabei, meinte aber sie hätte zumindest noch Rache verüben können. Diese Auroren hatten ihren Mann

getötet und ihre Tochter misshandelt und ebenfalls ermordet! Wie können die nur so grausam sein? Auf alle Fälle floh ich

in meiner Animagusform nach Deutschland. Meine Form ist ein Thestral. Cool, was?

In München fand ich dann Dominik Silberdegen und bleibe bei ihm jetzt. Ich habe einen Zauberstab nun und lerne

richtige Magie! Das ist aber teilweise sehr langweilig, aber häufig interessant. Dominik nimmt mich häufig auf seine

Arbeit mit. Meistens muss er irgendwas seltenes finden. Gestern erst haben wir Burtockels finden und ihnen die Haare

abschneiden müssen. Was jemand damit will, ist mir zwar unbegreiflich, aber warum nicht.

So schrieb er weiter bis er ganze drei Seiten voll hatten und endete schweren Herzens:

Dominik meint, dass bald es wieder bessere Aufträge für ihn gäbe. Ich weiß nicht, was er damit meint, doch ich denke es

hat etwas mit der ärgerlichen Stimmung hier zu tun. Wenn hier einer vom Ministerium her käme, dürfte er bald dem Tod

guten Tag sagen!

Ich hoffe bei euch ist es besser und ihr habt keine Probleme. Grüßt alle schön von mir und sagt, wie sehr ich euch

vermisse. Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Dein Sohn und Neffe

Letifer

Es dauerte über einen Monat bevor er eine Antwort bekam, immerhin gab es nicht wie bei den Muggeln eine Post und da

alles ohne das Ministerium gehen sollte, wurde es noch schwieriger. Aber dann war der Brief endlich da...:

Lieber Letifer,

deine Neuigkeiten machten uns zuerst besorgt, aber es ist alles nochmals gut gegangen. Die Stimmung hier ist nur

etwas besser, aber so ist es hier ja nun schon sein 300Jahren, also nichts ungewöhnliches. Trotzdem nehmen wir deine

Sorgen ernst, denn auch hier sind Gerüchte über einen Aufstand eingetroffen. Ich glaube nicht, dass bisher das

Ministrerium etwas mitbekommen hat, die sind zu dickköpfig, aber sie werden es bald.

Die Gerüchte besagen, dass im Osten sich Werwolf und Vampir Clans herheben und sich vom Ministeirium lossagen. Es

ist gut möglich, dass bald Silberdegen ein Angebot bekommt, dort in den Krieg zu ziehen. Wir hoffen das dem nicht so

ist, da du dann ja mit müsstest.

Der Osten Europas und der Beginn von Asien ist nicht wie der Rest Europas. Sie leben rückschrittlich und einige wenige

Familien beherrschen alles. Die Magie wird dort viel offener gehandhabt und es existiert noch das Sklaventum.

Dann ging es weiter über kleine lustige Geschichten was inzwischen passiert war und Vermutungen. Letifer musste sehr

lachen, als er davon las, dass ein paar sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, Simon zu verkuppeln. Wie wünschte er doch,

dies sehen zu können!

Pass auf dich auf Letifer und mach deine Familie stolz. Wir haben dir ein Buch über Blutmagie mitgeschickt, welches

davon handelt welche Fähigkeiten man mit dem Altern bekommt. Sieh es als Weihnachtsgeschenk. Wir sind uns nicht

sicher, wie sich alles bei dir auswirkt, aber es sollte helfen. Berichte uns, wenn du Veränderungen feststellst und

schreibe dann auch sofort an das Konzil!

Ich soll von allen dich grüßen. Du wirst sehr vermisst.

In Liebe

Meradin

Letifer ließ den Brief sinken, irgendwie traurig, dass er schon wieder zu Ende war. Er vermisste die Vampire sehr und

selten verging ein Tag an dem er sich nicht fragte, was sie gerade taten.

Neugierig nahm er das mitgeschickte Buch in die Hand. Es war sehr dick, eine Eigenschaft die ihm schon mal missfiel.

Der Umschlag war tief rot und auf der Vorderseite stand in goldenen Buchstaben:

'Vampirfähigkeiten und alles was man darüber wissen muss von Antonio Rizach'

Interessiert schlug er es auf und begann zu lesen. Bald war er gefangen von den Wörtern. Es war zwar nüchtern

geschrieben, aber unheimlich interessant, wenn man selbst ein Vampir, oder in seinem Fall Halbvampir, war. So las er

bald fast jeden Tag in dem Buch, bis es ein Jahr später Ende Frühling war und Dominik ihn störte.

"Letifer?"

Der Halbvampir sah ärgerlich auf. Er wollte weiter lesen! "Ja?"

"Heute ein bisschen aggressiv?" Der Söldner kam in das Zimmer hinein und sah amüsiert auf ihn hinunter. "Was liest du

gerade?"

"Wie man mit Blutmagie einen Bann zieht und dabei nur bestimmte Dinge durch lässt.", erklärte der Junge grummelig.

"Aber seit wann interessiert dich das?"

"Schon immer." Dominik ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Letifers Couch fallen. "Wir müssen reden."

Das Buch vergessend, legte er es beseite und musterte seinen Mentor. Es war ernst, dass konnte er sofort sagen. Ein

neuer Auftrag? Um was ging es? Bisher hatten sie nie große Probleme gehabt und Letifer hatte immer öfter helfen

dürfen. Defakto war er in den letzten Aufträgen eine Schlüsselrolle gewesen.

"Über was?", fragte Letifer schließlich.

"Ich wurde vorgestern von einem Freund kontaktiert. Er hat einen neuen Auftrag für uns."

Leicht beleidigt sah ihn der Halbvampir an. "Du weißt das schon seit vorgestern und warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?"

"Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Auftrag bekommen würde.", verteidigte sich der Söldner, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass

er gerade Rechenschaft vor einem Kind ablegte. "Und außerdem musst du nicht alles wissen."

"Ich dachte, wir machen alle Aufträge zusammen!"

"Tun wir auch...", beruhigte ihn der Ältere. "Dieser ist aber anders, als bisher. Unser Auftrag ist im Osten, Nähe St.

Petersburg."

"Ist da Krieg ausgebrochen?" Dominik nickte bestätigend. "Dann wurdest du als Söldner gerufen..."

"Ja. Du hast wohl die Gespräche in der Wirtschaft mitgehört, was? Ein kleiner Spion..." Silberdegen lachte leicht, wurde

dann aber schnell wieder ernst. "Du kommst mit mir und damit musst du ein paar Dinge wissen. Vertraue niemanden,

bevor er dir nicht einen Grund dafür gegeben hat, okay? Halte dich dicht bei mir und sei immer wachsam. Trainiere so

gut du kannst und wenn dich jemand angreift zögere nicht zu töten. Verstanden?"

"Ja..."

Am nächsten Morgen verließen sie München und zogen Richtung St. Petersburg.

Limogirl: Dir kann man keine mail schicken, so antworte ich nun hier:

Die Potters (vorallem Lily) sind sich nicht über das Ausmaß des Hasses bewusst und wagen es nicht persönlich

aufzutauchen. Und falls sie Briefe schickten, werden die nie beantwortet... aber das ist schon länger so, erscheint also

auch nicht zu seltsam.

Und das mit Dumbledore... oh, er ist klug, aber er wusste wenig über die Dursleys. So dachte er nicht allzu sehr nach.

Und er hatte nie an die Möglichkeit des Weglaufens gedacht. Er hatte sich einfach auf die (nicht vorhandene) Liebe und

den Blutschutz gestützt. Doch du hast recht, da lief etwas schief...

Aber das wird erst sehr spät in der Story geklärt werden. Hätten die Dursleys Harry geliebt, wäre Dumbledors Plan

perfekt gewesen, soviel dazu.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Söldnerkind".

Ich freue mich auf Kommentare!

Gruss

silberstreif


	7. Chapter 7

Teil I: Söldnerkind

7.Söldnerkind

Sie brauchten drei Tage bis sie St. Petersburg erreichten. Nun waren sie im russischen Sprachraum und Letifer fühlte

sich zum erstenmal in seinem Leben wirklich fremd. Er verstand weder die Schrift, noch das Gesprochene. Zum Glück

konnte aber Dominik Russisch, wenn auch nicht besonders gut und so schlugen sie sich bis zum Treffpunkt durch.

Der Treffpunkt lag mitten in der Wildnis und man kam nur mit einem Portschlüssel dorthin, welchen sie in einer Bar

bekamen. Es schien alles sehr geheim zu sein, aber Dominik schien dies erwartet zu haben. Am Treffpunkt fanden sie

sich schließlich ersteinmal am falschen Ende von drei Zauberstäben wieder.

Es waren drei Männer in einfacher Kleidung, wobei einer eine Zaubererrobe und die anderen zwei Mugglekleidung

trugen. Sie riefen ein paar kurze Fragen, die Dominik ruhig bantwortete. Darunter waren ihre Namen, aber das war auch

das einzige was Letifer verstand.

Dann fiel ein paar mal sein Name und er begriff, dass seine Anwesenheit anscheinend Probleme bereitete. Doch

schließlich gewann Dominik und sie wurden hindurch gelassen.

Sie wurden zu einem wirklich großen Lager geführt und dort in die Mitte zu einem dunkelblauen Zelt. Letifer schätzte das

hier mindestens 500Personen waren, wenn nicht mehr. Sie schienen sich hier auf länger eingerichtet zu haben und

zweimal konnte Letifer einen Schwertkampf ausmachen. Dies war ein Lager voller Personen die bereit waren zu

kämpfen, wurde ihm klar. Im Osten und Norden lag ein Wald, während im Süden ein See war. Im Wesen hingegen

konnte er einen Hügel ausmachen, welcher sie vor neugierigen Blicken schütze.

Sie betraten das Zelt und wurden von einem großen Mann mit blonden Haaren und vielen Muskeln empfangen. Ein

leichter, aber inzwischend gut bekannter Gerucht, verkündete Letifer, dass diese Person ein Werwolf war. Er war schon

älter, hatte eine große Narbe am Hals, welche gerade so unter seinen Roben hervor sah und war vor allem eines -

Respekt einflößend.

"Silberdegen, eine Freude dich zusehen.", begrüßte er ihn. "Und das ist...?"

"Letifer.", half Dominik aus. "Mein Partner."

Überrascht sah Letifer ihn an. Partner?! Davon hatten sie nichts ausgemacht und auch der andere Mann schien ebenso

überrascht zu sein.

"Ist er nicht noch ein bisschen jung?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Nikita, Alter spricht nicht für Können.", wehrte der Braunhaarige ab. "Er ist gut, keine Angst."

"Wenn du meinst..." Der Zweifel war heraus zu hören. Dann wendete er sich zu Letifer. "Mein Name ist Nikita..." Er

sprach nicht weiter. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich mit einem mal wieder und er schnappte zu Dominik. "Es geht einfach

nicht! Kein Weg!"

"Warum nicht?" Ärgerlich sah ihn der Söldner an.

"Selbst wenn er gut ist. Wenn er jeden Mann hier besiegen könnte, und er die geistige Stärke hat Tote und Verletzte zu

sehen, dann ist er immer noch ein Kind!" Nikita seufzte. "Die Männer werden ihn nicht als einen der ihren ansehen und

ihn verspotten oder schlimmeres..."

Letifer war nicht begeistert. Hier wurde über sein Schicksal diskutiert, während er einfach daneben stand?! Das durfte

wohl nicht wahr sein! Doch er wagte es nicht, die zwei zu unterbrechen, vor allem da Nikita eindeutig eine Person war,

die man nicht ärgern sollte. Doch nun hatte er ungefähr die Situation erfasst und sah, dass Dominik in die Ecke gedrängt

worden war.

Letifer holte Luft und hoffte, dass er jetzt nichts falsches tat.

"Was ist, wenn man meine äußere Erscheinung älter macht?"

Nikita starrte ihn an. "Das geht nicht so leicht... aber dein Hauptproblem ist die Höhe. Du hast die von einem 7-Jährigen!"

"Danke...", murmelte Letifer leicht in seinem Stolz verletzt.

"Vielleicht kann man da was machen..." Dominik schien Letifer mit einem kalkulierenden Blick regelrecht zu vermessen.

"Es gibt da immernoch ein paar Wege, wie wir dich wachsen lassen könnten."

"Ein Alterungstrank?", fragte Nikita kurios.

"Nein," Silberdegen schüttelte den Kopf. "Deren Wirkung würde mit der Zeit vergehen, zumindest bei allen die ich kenne.

Nein, ein einfacher Wachstumstrank, dass Letifer etwas größer wird."

Sich nicht abmühend mit der Tatsache, dass sie schon wieder über seinen Kopf hinweg sprachen, meinte Letifer:

"Aber selbst wenn ich größer bin, bleibt mein Aussehen doch das Gleiche."

"Ja, aber ich glaube, du siehst im Moment schon alt genug aus..."

Dominik lächelte etwas, als Letifer verstehend nickte. Er bezweifelte, dass der Kleine wirklich verstand, was er gemeint

hatte, aber das war egal. Letifer sah nicht aus wie ein Kind. Sein Gesicht war zu ernst, zeigte kaum Gefühle und war

berechnend. Und seine Augen erst! Zudem hatte wohl auch noch das Vampirblut ihm einen blassen Teint gegeben und

jegliches Kinderfett vertrieben. Nein, es gab keine Weg, dass jemand allein am Gesicht Letifers Alter hätte erkennen

können.

"Wie ist dein Plan?", unterbrach Nikita ihn in seinen Gedanken.

"Du brauchst uns ja nicht unbedingt in den nächsten zwei Wochen, oder? Ich werde die Zutaten für den Trank suchen

müssen, sie sind recht selten. Aber dann kommen wir wieder..."

"Gut." Nikita seufzte. "Aber auch nur, weil ich gerne einen guten Kämpfer mehr habe!"

"Sicher doch, mein Freund..."

Sie reisten noch am gleichen Tag wieder aus dem Lager ab. Dominik erklärte Letifer kurz, wie der Trank funktionierte,

aber es war zu kompliziert. Der Halbvampir stieg entgültig aus, als Dominik erwähnte das zwei Sprüche notwendig

waren. Zumindest verstand er es soweit, dass der Trank sein Wachstum teilweise vorzog. Er würde ungefähr das

wachsen, was er ansonsten bis 18 gewachsen wäre. Nach dem Trank würde er normal, wenn auch langsamer weiter

wachsen und wenn er ausgewachsen war, dürfte er 10cm größer sein, als ohne Trank.

Nun aber dürfte er fast einen halben Meter wachsen. Irgendwo war dies ein sehr seltsamer Gedanke.

Ihr erstes Ziel war ein Wald irgendwo in Spanien. Letifer konnte das erstemal seine Spanischkenntnisse ausprobieren

und freute sich sehr, als Dominik beichtete diese Sprache nicht zu beherrschen.

Danach waren sie in Paris in einem sehr exklusiven Zaubertrankzutatenladen. Er war teuer, aber hatten wirklich so gut

wie alles. Die Betonung lag auf 'so gut'. Denn illegale Sachen gab es nicht, auch wenn da Frankreich recht frei war.

Sie schlenderten die Zaubererstraße von Paris hinunter, als Letifer fragte:

"Wohin gehen wir nun?"

Dominik sah von seinen Füßen auf. "Wir brauchen Sizilom. Das sind die Staubgefäße einer Blume namens Sizarah.

Leider ist es im Westen hier illegal und im Osten verboten."

"Wo ist er Unterschied zwischen illegal und verboten?" Letifer sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Also im Westen hier, gibt es die ganz normalen Länder, wie auf der Mugglelandkarte. Bis Deutschland. Bei Muggeln gibt

es da noch Österreich, was bei uns zu Deutschland gehört. Sowie noch einiges Land im Osten. Danach kommt dann der

Osten. Verstanden so weit?" Der Kleine nickte schnell. "Gut. Nun, im Westen gibt es Magieministerien und

Versammlungen von alten Familien, die das Schicksal des Landes entscheiden."

"Ja, dass sind alles doofe Leute!", rief der Halbvampir aus.

"Findest du? Es geht schlimmer, aber dazu später. Im Westen sind die Länder meistens nach der Sprachregion verteilt,

so dass es etwas abweicht von denen der Muggle, aber wir haben ja auch eine andere Geschichte und bei weitem nicht

soviele Kriege gegeneinander!" Dominik bog in eine schmale Seitengasse ein, die zu ihrem Hotel führte.

"Nun im Osten... du musst verstehen, dass dieser lange Zeit wilder war, als der Westen. So gibt es östlich von

Deutschland drei Länder. Sie werden die östliche Triangel genannt. "

"Sehr einfallsreich..." murmelte Letifer.

"So kritisch über Namen, wie?" Der Söldner lachte leise. "Denk dir was besseres aus... wie dem auch sei. Die drei

Staaten sind viel größer als die westlichen und der südlichste von ihnen reicht bis runter nach Rumänien. Diese drei

Staaten sind bekannt für ihre inneren Probleme, aber auch für ihre Freiheit. Sie sind in einer gewissenweise wild, aber

durchaus haben Gesetze und zeichnen sich dadurch aus, dass sie eine gewisse Fairness zu allen Existenzen zeigen."

Letifer war begeistert. "Das klingt gut! Auch zu Vampiren und Humani?"

Sie traten durch die Tür und gingen an der Rezeption vorbei. Es war ein nettes, wenn auch einfaches Hotel, wo sie ihr

Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Dominik betrat die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer, als er antwortete:

"Ja, auch zu denen."

"Warum habe ich davon noch nicht früher gehört und nicht alle leben da?"

Dominik seufzte. "Weil bei den Vampiren ja immer nur so und so viele in einem Territorium sein können, ebenso bei den

Humani. Aber das müsstest du eigentlich wissen, denk mal nach!"

"Sorry..." Letifer starrte auf seine Schuhe, während sie den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer entlangliefen.

Der Krieger nickte kurz. "Auch ein Grund ist das die drei Länder ihre Leute, nun, ausspionieren? Keine Privatsspähre ist

dort heilig... aber zumindest gildet das für alle. Nun wieder östlich der drei Staaten, gibt es eine großes Ebene bis zum

Uralgebirge."

"Dort haben wir unseren Auftrag!", warf der Kleinere ein.

"Ja. Diese Ebene, genannt Russia, ist unterteilt in viele Fürstentümer die im großen Rat regieren. Jeder von ihnen ist wie

ein König in seinem Gebiet und alle anderen sind Untertanen," Dominik stoppte kurz und fügte dann bitter hinzu. "Wenn

sie menschlich und ohne Sünde sind."

Letifer hatte gerade ihren Raum betreten, doch nun flog sein Kopf hoch und er sah ihn überrascht an: "Bitte?"

"Alle Nicht-Menschen sind Ausgestoßene oder Sklaven. Alle Menschen die ein genug schlimmes Verbrechen begehen

und deren Nachfahren sind ebenfalls Sklaven.", erklärte der Mann düster und schloss die Tür hinter Letifer. "Es ist dort

nun schon seit Jahren ein Aufstand am Werk, welcher nun in den offenen Krieg geht."

"Und deswegen sind wir da..."

"Wir sind vom Aufstand angeheuert worden, ja. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich es auch ohne das Geld gemacht."

Sie setzten sich gegenüber auf die Couch und Letifer dachte über das gehörte nach. Deswegen also kämpften sie. Er

fand das gut. Sie konnten wirklich etwas bewirken! Und solange es Vampire und Humani und Werwölfen half, ganz

zuschweigen von all den anderen Rassen, war er dabei. Doch eines störte ihn doch noch:

"Und was hat das jetzt alles mit dieser Blume und deren Staubzeug zu tun?"

"Die Blume ist Sizarah und die Staubgefäße heißen Sizilom. Und im Westen sind sie illegal, dass heißt vom Ministerium

nicht erlaubt. Im Osten... nun im Osten ist es der normalen Bevölkerung verboten, aber wenn einer der Fürsten sagt,

dann bekommst du es natürlich." Man hörte Dominik an, dass ihm dies missfiel. "Die Blume wächst in Griechenland... ich

schätze, wir müssen sie uns selbst besorgen."

"Stehlen? Soviel zu meiner guten Erziehung!", trietzte Letifer und bekam promt ein Kissen ins Gesicht.

Das Stehlen stellte sich leichter heraus als gedacht. Letifer fand dabei schnell heraus, warum die Blume illegal war. Ihr

Geruch war schlichtweg umwerfend und man konnte davon Tage, wenn nicht Wochen schlafen und bei einer genügend

hohen Dosis sogar ins Koma fallen!

Kein Mensch erwartete, dass jemand so verrückt ist, das Zeug zu stehlen und doch sie taten es. Dominik kam mit einer

seltsamen Maske daher und aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete der Halbvampir die Ernte. Es war schon seltsam,

Dominik mit einem Muggleding zu sehen.

Im Hotel trennten sie dann die Staubgefäße vorsichtig ab und füllten sie in kleine Phiolen, bis sie von ihnen ganze fünf

hatten. Dominik war zufrieden und beide legten sich früh schlafen.

Der nächste Morgen war für Letifer kein schöner. Er wurde von einem bestialischen Gestank erweckt.

"Was zur Hölle...?!", murmelte er, mit einem Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges vor seiner Nase, die Quelle des Gestankes

suchend. - und findend. "Dominik?!"

"Ja? Ah, du bist wach." Der Söldner drehte sich nicht um, sondern braute weiter einen Trank. "Mach dir Frühstück, ich

bin hier gleich fertig."

"Was ist das ...?"

"Dein Wachstumstrank, was sonst?", fröhlich warf der Söldner irgendwas in den kleinen Kessel.

Letifer wurde schlecht. Auf Fünf Meter entfernt, war riechen schon eine Katastrophe, aber er sollte das auch noch

trinken? Kein Weg. Nie!

Fünf Tage später versuchte er seinen Magen unter Kontrolle zu behalten, während er auf seinen Becher nieder starrte.

Er dampfte unschuldig, aber die schwach blau-gräuliche Masse verriet seine wahre Identität. Wenn das nicht schon der

Geruch gemacht hatte.

"Muss ich?", nörgelte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

"Ja." Dominik blickt ihn müde an. Der Trank war äußerst kompliziert gewesen und er hatte eindeutig zu wenig Schlaf

bekommen. "Nun mach schon..."

"Aber es wird weht tun, hast du gesagt!"

"Ja, es wird... und es wird auch scheußich schmecken. Aber willst du wirklich mir erzählen, dass ich die letzten ein

einhalb Wochen umsonst gearbeitet habe?" Mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in seinen Augen schaute er Letifer an,

welcher rasch den Kopf schüttelte. "Gut, und du willst ja auch nicht bei den Soldaten verspottet werden. Also drink

endlich!"

Und Letifer trank. Heiß glitt der Trank seine Kehle hinab und sammelte sich in seinem Magen. Eine wohlig Wärme

breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, so dass sie fast angenehm war. Jedoch dann wurde sie ziehend, stoßend und brutal.

Schmerz brach überall wo die Wärme war aus, und sie war überall!

Er ließ die Tasse fallen und versuchte sich fest zuhalten, während die Welt um ihn herum zu spinnen begann. Er holte

Luft, doch es tat weh. Jede Rippe, jeden Muskel fühlte er, wie sie wuchsen. Schmerz normalerweise über Jahre hinweg

verteilt, traf ihn mit voller Wucht.

Er schrie, als ihn seine Beine nicht mehr hielten und er zu Boden stürzte. Jemand fing ihn auf, hielt ihn. Es interessierte

ihn nicht. Wichtig waren die Schmerzen. Er wollte wieder schreien, doch er konnte nicht. Nach Luft ringend, befiel ihn

entgültig Panik und er versuchte schwach gegen etwas in sich zu kämpfen. Es brachte nichts, machte es defakto nur

noch schlimmer.

Endlich erreichte ihn die Erlösung... er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Nikita war nervös. Sollten heute nicht Dominik und sein Schützling, Kind, Partner, was auch immer, zurück kommen? Wo

waren sie? Endlich glitt die Plane am Zelteingang zur Seite und einer der Rekruten meldete:

"Dominik Silderdegen und Letifer sind so eben angekommen."

"Führt sich her!", befahl er knapp. Der Rekrut verschwand.

Zwei Wochen... ein halber Monat... der 24Teil eines des Jahres... wie wohl der Wachstumstrank gewirkt hatte? Wieder

ging die Zeltplane auf und Dominik trat ein, an seiner Seite eine verhüllte Gestalt, deren Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte.

Die Plane glitt an ihren Platz und der Fremde schlug die Kapuze zurück.

Nikita holte tief Luft und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

"So schlimm?" Letifer sah verlegen an eine Zeltwand.

"Äh... nein, nein!", beeilte sich Nikita zu sagen. "Es ist nur..."

"Verblüffend, nicht wahr?" Dominik sah ihn verstehend an. "Ich sah zu und es erging mir nicht besser."

Nikita nickte etwas. Vor ihm stand eine Person, welche circa 1,70 groß war und man konnte selbst unter dem schwarzen

Umhang erkennen, dass sie zierlich war. Die Haut des Jünglings war schneeweiß, sodass sein pechschwarzes Haar

einen scharfen Kontrast lieferte. Das Gesicht war oval und die hohen Wangenknochen gaben ihm ein aristokratisches

Aussehen. Das einzige wahrhaft farbige waren die tiefen geheimnisvoll glitzenden Augen von dem Grün des Avada

Kedavras.

Seine Haltung zeigte seine Nervosität und Verlegenheit.

Alles an seinem Wesen schrie gerade zu danach, dass er unschuldig und harmlos war. Und doch... hatte er da nicht den

einen Fuß etwas weiter hinten, so dass er jede Sekunde ausweichen konnte? Nahmen seine Augen nicht jede

Bewegung in dem Zelt war und analysierte sie? War da nicht ein Hauch um ihn herum, der leise flüsterte, dass seine

Geheimnisse geheim gelassen werden sollten?

Der Anführer der Rebellen hatte Letifer schon vorher gesehen, doch niemand achtete so richtig auf ein Kind. Es war

einfach ein Kind. Nicht mehr. Nun aber... war Letifer wirklich davor so anders gewesen?

Konnte dies alles die Höhe und Größe allein machen? Fragend sah er zu seinem Freund, welcher Luft holte:

"Der Trank den ich ihm gab, beschleunigte sein Wachstum auch teils auf natürlicher Basis. Es war kein Alterungstrank,

wie ich gesagt hatte, aber doch ähnlich..." Dominik fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Was ich vergessen hatte, war, dass er zum

Teil Vampir ist und..."

"Bitte?! Davon hattest du mir nichts gesagt!", schnappte Nikita.

"Ich sagte doch, ich habe es vergessen!" Dominiks Augenbraunen rutschten gefährlich zusammen. "Wie auch immer, der

Effekt war anscheinend, dass er geistig alterte, ebenso wie sein Körper... er alterte zu seiner Bestform ... nun ja,

Altersgemäß erreichte..."

"Was er zu sagen versucht ist," unterbrach Letifer sanft. "Das ich als Halbvampir in dem Moment aufhöre zu altern,

indem ich meine Optimalalter erreicht habe. Der Trank bewirkte nun, dass dieses Optimalalter vorgezogen wurde,

sodass ich es in wenigen Jahren erreiche. Vielleicht sogar in den nächsten zwei... der Nachteil ist, dass der Trank nur ein

Wachstumstrank war, sodass ein Teil von mir nie richtig erwachsen sein wird, wenn ich aufhöre zu altern."

"Ja, dass wollte ich sagen..." Der Söldner schoss ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu.

"Und welche Teile sind das?", fragte Nikita neugierig.

Letifer wurde rot und sah zu Boden, während Dominik seufzte:

"Ein Teil wird sein Gesicht sein, welches dann wohl immer dieses, nun leicht kindliche Aussehen behält, welches ihn so...

unschuldig aussehen lässt. Dann dürfte sein Körper noch so zierlch bleiben... aber wenn er in den nächsten drei Jahren

aufhört zu altern, dann auch seine... nun, Geschlechtsfunktionen."

"Oh...", brachte Nikita nur noch heraus.

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit. Letifer sah alles andere als glücklich aus, Dominik fühlte sich nicht wohl in

seiner Haut und der Zeltbesitzer wusst einfach nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte. Schließlich zuckte Letifer mit den

Schultern:

"Wenn ich Pech habe, werde ich 'es' halt wohl nie tun können... aber ich schätze, ich werde es deshalb dann auch nicht

so sehr vermissen."

"Sicher...", murmelte der Söldner, wagte aber nichts mehr zusagen.

Immerhin hatten er und der Halbvampir einen sehr hässlichen Streit nach der Verwandlung gehabt. Es begann mit der

Beschwerde über die Schmerzen, nur um dann mit den 'leichten' Nebenwirkungen weiter zu gehen. Letifer hatte

tatsächlich den ganzen Tag danach nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und das obwohl er Blut gebraucht hatte!

Dann - endlich - war der Stolz des Söldners gebrochen, als er verstand, dass Letifer nicht zu ihm kommen würde. Er

ging... und entschuldigte sich und erklärte lang, wie er den Fehler hatte machen können. Es war schlichtweg noch nie

dieser Trank an einem Habvampir ausprobiert worden...

"Nun gut, dann zum geschäftlichen.", versuchte Nikita die Situation in sicheres Fahrwasser zu bringen. "Dominik du wirst

die Einsätze leiten, wir brauchen dich für Schutzwälle. Und du Letifer... nun wenn du so gut bist mit dem Schwert, kannst

du da die Neulinge unterrichten?"

"Neulinge?", echote der Halbvampir unbegeistert. "Anfänger? Wunderbar... ja, ich kann."

"Dann ist es abgemacht." Nikita lächelte. "Wenn du gut bist, Letifer, bekommst du auch bald andere Aufgaben."

Ein kurzes Nicken war die einzige Antwort.

Während der nächsten zwei Tage machte sich das Duo mit dem Lager vertraut. Letifer trug immer seinen Umhang,

sodass sein Gesicht verdeckt war, schlicht aus dem Grund, dass man ihn sonst für zu harmlos halten würde. Er wollte

nicht, dass ihn die Leute nach seinem Äußeren beurteilten, sonst wären sie wieder da, wo sie vor dem Trank waren.

Ansonsten bemühte er sich wie ein Erwachsener zu handeln und tat dies sehr gut. Fast zu gut, Dominiks Meinung nach,

denn Letifer zeigte auch wenn sie alleine waren kaum mehr kindische Seiten. Er wurde erwachsen. Oder war er es

schon?

Dominik Silberdegen war vielen der Söldner ein Begriff und so behandelten sie ihn mit Respekt und Achtung. Mit Letifer

wusste zuerst niemand etwas anzufangen, aber das er der Partner von Silberdegen war half enorm. Als Nacht einbrach,

tauchten auch die ersten Vampire in dem Lager auf und es wurden langsam immer mehr. Letifer war beeindruckt. Was er

bisher gehört hatte, konnten sich Vampire von unterschiedlichen Clans normalerweise nicht ausstehen, doch hier waren

sie in einem Lager, wenn auch an unterschiedliche Lagerfeuern!

So ging er zu zwei Vampiren, bei denen er ein Gespräch in Deutsch gehört hatte, an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer und

setzte sich neben sie. Sie musterten ihn stumm, immerhin hatte er sein Gesicht verhüllt.

"Könnt ihr mir sagen, warum die verschiedenen Clans hier so gut zusammen arbeiten?", fragte Letifer. "Ich muss sagen,

dass dies erstaunlich ist."

"Mag sein..." Der linke Vampir, eine Frau, sah ihn skeptisch an. "Die meisten Menschen machen sich keine Gedanken

darüber, noch bemerken sie überhaupt, dass dies verschiede Clans sind."

"Wirklich?" Leises Erstaunen schwang in seiner Stimme mit, welches sich schnell in Amüsement verwandelte. "Dann

vermute ich, dass ich kein Mensch bin..."

"Du vermutest also, Fremder... sag, wie ist dein Name? Ich bin Olga und das neben mir ist mein Vater Armin Walndor."

Sie wies auf den Anfang Zwanzig aussehenden Vampir, welcher immernoch schwieg. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus

Eis, in die Linien vom Leben tief eingegraben waren.

"Erfreut euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Letifer."

"Letifer?", echote Olga geschockt. "Wie der...?"

"Ja, wie der. Ich wurde nach ihm benannt." Letifer lächelte etwas.

"Das ist ungewöhlich...", meldet sich der Meistervampir zum erstenmal zu Wort. "Ich schätze, du bist der Partner von

Dominik Silberdegen?"

"Ja, dies ist korrekt."

"Darf ich fragen, warum du mit ihm zusammen arbeitest?"

Armins Blick hielt etwas von heißes Stahl in sich, so unbarmherzig war er. Doch Letifer wich nicht zurück. Er spürte

einfach, dass im Moment niemand etwas gefährliches tun würde.

"Sicherlich. Es war der Wille des Konzils.", antwortete der Halbvampir offen.

"Dann mischt also selbst das Konzil mit in diesem Krieg?", fragte Olga barsch.

Letifer schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Nein, sie hatten andere Gründe für diesen Auftrag... obwohl, es ist das Konzil über

das wir reden. Man weiß nie bei ihnen. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie es nicht zumindest bedacht haben könnten."

"Wahr...", murmelte Armin.

"Zu meiner Frage mit den Clans?", erinnerte ihn Letifer.

Armin sah auf und nickte leicht. "Wir vertragen uns normalerweise nicht, aber fast alle hier waren - oder sind immer noch

– Sklaven. Die Menschen nahmen keine Rücksicht, ob sie Clans auseinander rissen oder Erzfeinde zusammen arbeiten

ließen. Es war ihnen egal... viele hier kommen her in der Hoffnung Freunde und Familie wieder zu sehen... manche

vergebends. Wir begruben unsere Verachtung für einander unter dem gemeinsamen Hass auf die Menschen."

Armins Stimme war bitter und ein trauriger Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten. Mit einemmal wusste Letifer, dass der

Meistervampir zum Teil von sich selber geredet hatte. Das erklärte auch, warum an diesem Lagerfeuer nur zwei saßen...

mitfühlend sah ihn Letifer an.

"Ich hoffe, du vergisst nicht in deinem Hass, dass die Vampire aus den Menschen kommen.", meinte er leise mit ruhiger

Stimme. "Es ist schlimm genug, dass die Menschen dies vergaßen, mach nicht den gleichen Fehler. Sieh nach vorne

und kämpfe für die Zukunft, statt für Rache. Denn ansonsten werden deine Kinder umsonst gestorben sein, Armin."

Armin sah fassungslos in den dunklen Schatten unter der Kapuze. Wann hatte das letzte mal jemand so zu ihm

gesprochen? Er erinnerte sich, es war sein eigener Meister gewesen. Vor 300 Jahren... und nun kam auf einmal Letifer

daher und wagte es, ihm zu sagen, was er tun und lassen sollte? Unglaublich. Er war über 500 Jahre alt! Wut schwappte

über ihn.

"Woher willst du wissen, wie es ist, wenn dein Clan weg ist?! Woher!"

Letifer sah ihn stumm an. Woher er es wusste? Vielleicht weil sein eigener unerreichbar für ihn war? Weil er jeden Tag

an sie dachte und an seinen Vater? Aber er würde sie wiedersehen... Doch es gab eine Zeit in seinem Leben, da hatte er

nichts. Gar nichts. Eine Zeit, die er vergessen wollte und die ihn doch am stärksten von allen geformt hatte.

"Du verstehst es nicht, du verstehst gar nichts!", schrie Armin außer Kontrolle.

"Vielleicht...", erwiderte Letifer und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, als er sah, wie die gelben Augen des Vampirs an

Intensität zu nahmen. Ein sicheres Zeichen für Blutmagie.

Armin schrie wütend auf und griff an. Seine Hand war geformt wie eine Kralle und war von Raserei wie Blutmagie

verstärkt. Sie wäre durch einen dicken Baumstamm gegangen, mit der Kraft mit der er den Fremden angriff.

Letifer sah den Angriff kommen und überlegte für einen Moment Armin zu töten. Es war ein eiskalter rationaler Gedanke,

der nur von dem Gefühl des Verständnisses, an der Ausführung gehindert wurde. So griff er auf seine eigene Blutmagie

zurück und wich dank seiner Reflexe aus.

"Armin... du hast die Kontrolle verloren.", versuchte er zu dem Vampir durch zu dringen.

Wieder griff dieser an und wieder wich der Halbvampir zurück. Er zog weder sein Schwert, noch machte er etwas

anderes. Er wich nur aus.

"Willst du wirklich, dass ich dich töten muss? Soll Olga alleine bleiben? Und deine anderen Kinder, falls sie

zurückkommen, nur um dich tot zu finden?" Letifer wusste, dass dies hinterhältig war, aber was half es? Er hatte keine

Wahl. "Tot, weil du unvernünftig wie ein dummes Kind gehandelt hast? Willst du das?"

Armin war während der Rede langsamer geworden und blieb nun stehen. Er fasste sich wieder und stellte fest, dass sie

im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit standen. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Doch er kannte

die Antwort schon, es war einfach zuviel gewesen. Alles. Doch er hatte sich einfach nicht gehen lassen dürfen, hatte

stark sein müssen für die anderen. 300Jahre lang... während alles zerbrach. Er konnte nicht mehr.

"Komm mit.", befahl Letifer leise und Armin hatte nicht die Willenskraft etwas anderes zu tun, als zu gehorchen.

Letifer führte ihn von den Blicken weg, schüttelte den Kopf, als Olga besorgt zu Armin stürzen wollte und führte den

Meistervampir am See vorbei in den Wald. Keiner sprach und der Vampir kam langsam wieder zu Sinnen und konnte

sich selbst zusammen setzen.

Sie hatten offensichtlich den Ort ihrer Bestimmung erreicht. Letifer setzte sich auf einen umgesstürzten Baumstamm und

blickte gerade aus, durch eine Schneise direkt auf den See. Armin setzte sich zögernd neben ihn. Die Stille um sie

herum war ohrenbetäubend.

Schon wollte der Meistervampir sich entschuldigen für den Angriff, als er einen Arm um seine Schultern fühlte. Er

versteifte sich, als der Arm ihn langsam an die fremde Brust zog.

"Keine Angst...", flüsterte Letifer. "Es ist gut. Niemand tut dir etwas, solange ich da bin..."

Armin schluckte. Sein Meister... sein Vater... wie...? Er kämpfte mit den Gefühlen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Der Damm,

welcher vorher gebrochen war für die Wut, brach nun für die Trauer.

Armin begann zu schluchzen, und ließ sich selbst fallen, in die Arme eines Fremden, der ihm Sicherheit versprach.

Nichts war von dem stolzen Meistervampir übrig, nur die Seele die alles für ihre Kinder gegeben und nichts behalten

hatte.

Wieviel Zeit vergangen war, konnte Armin nicht sagen. Er lag noch lange in den warmen Armen, die ihn hielten und

zumindest für kurze Zeit von der Außenwelt beschützten. Er genoss es einfach, doch konnte nicht darumhin zu

bemerken, dass der Körper von Letifer sehr dünn und klein war.

Schließlich richtete er sich auf und versuchte die Augen von Letifer zu finden. Ohne Erfolg.

"Letifer... kann ich bitte dein Gesicht sehen?", bat er und verfluchte sich selbst innerlich für seinen nicht vorhandene

Stolz.

"Wenn du es niemanden weiter erzählst..." Zweifel war überdeutlich in Letifers Stimme zu hören.

"Niemand, ich schwöre."

Letifer nickte und entfernte seine Kapuze.

Armins erster Gedanke war 'So jung?', sein zweiter seltsamerweise 'So anders?'. Er hatte erwartet, dass Letifer voller

Narben war, oder hässlich oder seinetwegen auch vollkommen normal. Selbst eine weibliche Schönheit hätte ihn nicht

besonder überrascht. Doch dies war anders...

Er sah in den Augen von Letifer soviel Leid und Liebe, dass es ihm das Herz raubte. Konnte solch eine Person

irgendetwas böses tun? Ja. Und dies war falsch. Armin konnte nicht anders, als starren. Der Junge vor ihm strahlte eine

Gelassenheit und Überlegenheit aus, so deutlich, dass es selbst ein Plakat nicht mehr hervorheben hätte können.

Es war als säße vor ihm ein Engel, der durch die Hölle gegangen war und nun etwas Hölle in sich trug. Wie richtig er

damit war, ahnte Armin nicht. Zumindest nicht sein Kopf. Seine Seele erkannte es sofort.

Er verstand, dass Letifer nicht gerne sein Gesicht zeigte. Er war auch so schon eine auffällige Gestalt, aber sein Gesicht

zeigte sein Mysterium erst wirklich.

"Danke..." Armin meinte damit alles.

Letifer lächelte sanft und seine Augen zeigten Freude über das kleine Wort. Trotzdem stand er nur auf, richtete wieder

seine Kapuze und meinte:

"Gehen wir, wir werden sicher schon vermisst."

Armin folgte ihm ohne einmal nachzufragen.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Das Siebengestirn".^^

Ich hoffe auf Kommis!

Gruss

silberstreif


	8. Chapter 8

Teil I: Das Siebengestirn

Siebengestirn

Er war nun eine Woche in dem Lager und war bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Die Leute wichen aus wenn er kam und

behandelten ihn respektvoll. Die Vampire hatten über Armin erfahren, dass er wegen dem Konzil hier war und

behandelten ihn nun fast wie einen der ihren. Es war fast, denn er gehörte keinem Clan an.

Armin selbst kam nun öfters zu ihm und sie wurden Freunde. Letifer achtete darauf, so wenig wie möglich von sich preis

zu geben, aber dies war fast nicht nötig. Meistens redeten sie übers hier und jetzt und sie genossen es einfach normal

zusammen zu sein.

Nun aber wanderte Letifer zum Übungsplatz, wo sich schon gut 50Personen eingefunden hatten. Es war Nacht, wegen

den Vampiren. Er hatte einen Spruch auf sich, der ihn für drei Stunden Russisch sprechen ließ. Zwar lernte er im

Moment jeden Abend von Dominik und teilweise auch von Armin Russisch, aber er war bei weitem noch nicht gut genug.

Seine Schüler ... sein Untergang. Warum musste von allen Leuten er sie unterrichten? Er war nicht geeignet,

geschweige denn qualifiziert! Er stand am Rande des Platzes und sah zu der Gruppe. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht

bemerkt... was für Idioten waren das?

Anfänger... nun wurde ihm das Wort erst richtg klar. Sie standen soweit am Anfang, dass Letifer sich nicht an die Zeit

erinnern konnte, wo er selbst in diesem Zustand war. Der Zustand wo man nicht jeden Moment auf eine Attacke

vorbereitet war. Wo man seinem Gegenüber automatisch vertraute. Wo man noch nicht die Schatten suchte für Schutz.

"Ich vermute, wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns." Mit diesem Worten trat er vor und sah zu den Männern, Wesen und auch

Frauen, die leiser wurden. "Ich stehe hier seit gut zwei Minuten und niemand hat mich bemerkt. "

Er sah auf die Menge und die Leute starrten ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an, auch wenn die meisten zwischen

Überraschung und Verlegenheit lagen. Letifer seufzte innerlich und nahm sich vor das Beste aus ihnen heraus zuholen.

"Vielleicht denkt ihr, dass das wichtigste in einem Kampf das Waffenkönnen ist. Wer dies denkt, ist falsch. Das wichtigste

sind zwei Dinge, den Gegner zu erkennen und Attacken auszuweichen. Bei ersterem zumindest scheint es euch noch

sehr zu fehlen."

"Und er hätte natürlich es bemerkt...", spottete einer.

"Ja, ich hätte es bemerkt." Letifer ging direkt auf ihn zu. "Denn das ist der einzige Unterschied, warum manche Personen

leben und manche nicht. Verstanden?"

Der Mann nickte, meinte aber: "So gut, sind sie auch nicht..."

"Ich hätte in den zwei Minuten, während ihr euch unterhalten habt, mit den richtigen Mitteln euch alle töten können.",

meinte Letifer kalt. "Ohne die richtigen Mittel hätte ich natürlich drei Minuten mehr gebraucht."

"Sie lügen!", rief der Mann aus und zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

"Nein.", erwiderte Letifer. "Aber das werdet ihr bald auch wissen... heute werden wir erst einmal beginnen eure Talente

zu erforschen. Ich möchte, dass alle Nicht-Menschen nach links gehen. Dann möchte ich, dass alle bereits mit

Kampfsporterfahrung eine eigene Gruppe bilden."

Letifer sah zu wie dies geschah. Es waren gut ein Drittel nicht menschlich. Es waren recht wenige Vampire dabei, dafür

aber viele Werwölfe. Nicht überraschend, wenn man die Gerüchte bedachte, dass manche sadistische Herrscher den

Werwolfsbiss als Strafe einsetzten. Dann waren da noch fünf Veela, sieben Alben und zu seiner großen Überraschung

zwei Zentauren. Insgesamt hatten von allen Schülern nur elf in irgendeinem Weg Kampferfahrung.

'Nun gut, damit kann ich leben.', dachte Letifer und grinste. 'Wir werden sie erstmal auf Vordermann bringen.'

"Gebt mir bitte alle eure Zauberstäbe." Unwillig folgten sie dem Befehl. Sie waren zu vertrauendvoll, stellte Letifer fest

und rief: "Folgt mir!"

Er führte sie durch das Lager zu einem Trampelpfad in den Wald hinein. Dort liefen sie erst den Pfad weiter, dann

einfach querfeldein. Hinter ihm begannen die ersten zu Keuchen und ein rascher Blick bestätigte ihm, dass die Veela die

meisten Schwierigkeiten hatten. Die Zentauren hingegen schlugen sich am besten, direkt gefolgt on den Alben. Beide

Arten lebten normalerweise im Wald, so erfüllten sie seine Erwartungen. Die Vampire und die Werwölfe begannen

langsam zu keuchen, was auf ihre schlechte Konstitution hinwies, während die Menschen auch schon rasch durch den

Wind waren. Allerdings überraschten diese positiv.

Schließlich blieb Letifer stehen und wartete bis alle ihn eingeholt hatten.

"Wir werden eure Ausdauer kräftig erhöhen müssen. Mit anderen Worten ihr alle müsst euch einem Trainingsprogramm

unterziehen. Natürlich wird dies immer der Rasse angepasst sein, sodass ein Vampir ungefähr das dreifache von einer

Veela machen muss." Keiner seiner Schüler sah nach der Ankündigung, besonders glücklich aus. "Bei euch Zentauren

bin ich mir aber nicht sicher, wieviel euer Körper leisten kann. So werdet ihr erstmal mit mir tranieren."

"Wir sind für Zentauren recht fit, aber nicht sonderlich.", meinte ein Rappe mit rabenschwarzen Haar. "Ich bin es weniger,

Mischa ist es mehr."

"Gut... ich werde bei allen die Fortschritte genau beobachten, sodass keiner auskommt. Ihr habt euch entschieden, nun

müsst ihr es durchziehen." Letifer sah sie sich an. "Ich werde am Übungsplatz auf euch warten, ich hoffe für euch, dass

ihr euch den Weg gemerkt habt."

Damit apparierte er, eine Technik die er gerade erst seit zwei Wochen beherrschte und besonders stolz darauf war. Er

musste auf dem Platz fast zwei Stunden warten, hatte sich aber vorsichtshalber ein Buch mitgenommen. Als seine

Schüler auf ihn zugewandert kamen, sahen viele sehr müde aus, einige verdammt wütend, aber auch einige amüsiert

und miteinander redend.

"Wunderbar! Schön, dass hier es hierher geschafft habt." Er sah zu ihnen. "Eure Zauerstäbe liegen dort. Könnt ihr mir

sagen, was ihr heute gelernt habt?"

"Das es verdammt viel Schlamm im Wald gibt?", fragte ein Mann sarkastisch zurück.

"Das auch." Amüsiert sah ihn Letifer an. "Ihr habt sehr viel getan. Ersten kennt ihr nun eure Umgebung und zweitens

kennt ihr nun die anderen in der Gruppe. Ihre Fähigkeiten, ihr Verhalten, ihre Namen... das wird noch alles intensiver,

aber es ist ein guter Anfang. Natürlich wisst ihr nun auch, dass man nie jemanden einfach seinen Zauberstab geben

sollte."

Seine Schüler sahen ihn immernoch ärgerlich an, aber keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Letifer erklärte ihnen noch

verschiedene Waffen und erklärte sie dann alle, außer den Zentauren für entlassen. Der rabenschwarze Zentaur schien

jünger zu sein und hatte etwas an sich, dass Letifer sehen konnte, dass er mal ein bemerkenswerter Mann werden

würde.

Der andere Zentaur hatte blonde Haare und einen beigen Körper. Seine zwei blauen Augen zeigten Intelligenz und

Härte. Über seine linke Wange, vom Herzen bis zur Schulter und beim Bauch hatte er Narben wie von einem Messer.

"Ihr zwei seit," er sah auf seiner Liste nach. "Irman und Mischa. Ihr kennt beide alle Pflanzen des Waldes und seit in

Heilen ausgebildet. Mischa ist zusätzlich bereits in Stab- und Waffenlosenkampf ausgebildet worden. Auch beherrschst

du Magie? Erklärst du mir das?"

"Zentauren haben die Magie der Sterne und des Waldes." Mischa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Waldmagie kann heilen

und man kann die Pflanzen um Hilfe fragen."

Letifer zog seine Augenbraunen zusammen. "Warum bist du dann bei diesem Anfängern? Du bist voll ausgebildet."

"Ich wollte Schwertkampf erlernen und die Leute hatten auch nur gefragt, ob man mit Schwertern, Dolchen und so etwas

kämpfen kann. Nach Magie hatten sie gar nicht gefragt..."

"Und ich bin der erste, der sich diesen Bogen etwas genauer ansieht?" Fassungslos sah ihn der Halbvampir an. "Das ist

vielleicht eine Organisation!"

"Es ist ein Lager und kein Büro...", meinte Irman. "Außerdem sind sie Zentauren gegenüber skeptisch."

"Gut..." Letifer versank in Schweigen. Was sollte er mit den Zweien tun? "Mischa, du verlässt diese Gruppe und du

Irman, wenn du willst, auch. Mischa, kannst du Irman alles beibringen, was du weißt?" Der Zentaur nickte. "Gut... kann

ich dich ebenfalls als Extralehrer für Stabkampf und Naturkunde aufstellen?"

"Muss das sein?"

"Ja," Letifer seufzte. "Sonst haben wir niemanden der voll qualifiziert ist. Naturkunde könnte ich noch machen, aber ich

bin nicht besonders interessiert an Pflanzen."

"Gut." Mischa sah ihn dann bohrend an. "Aber sie bringen mir Schwertkampf bei?"

"Ja, wenn sie mir Stabkampf beibringen.", erwiderte Letifer und fuhr auf ihre überraschten Gesichter fort. "Im Gegensatz

zu den Gerüchten im Lager kann ich nicht alles. Ich bin nur besonders begabt in manchen Gebieten."

"Es wäre mir eine Ehre...", erwiderte der Zentaur.

Nach dieser Nacht folgten viele in denen die Gruppe frustriert und mit Schimpftriaden auf Letifer ins Lager zurück kehrte.

Die anderen sahen ihnen belustigt, aber auch neugierig, zu und mussten zugeben, dass Letifer sich eine feine Truppe

zurecht schliff.

Mischa und Letifer trainierten miteinander, jeder den anderen eine Waffe lehrend. Bald schloss sich ihnen auch Armin

an, welcher ihnen mit Dolchen zur Seite stand. Auch Dominik stieß immer öfter zu dem kleinen Zirkel und bald waren sie

alle gute Freunde. Letifer zeigte Mischa nach zwei Wochen sein Gesicht, als sie gemeinsam durch den Wald spazieren

gingen.

"Letifer?" Mischa sah auf seinen Freund hinunter. "Glaubst du, dass der Widerstand eine Chance hat?"

"Ja... solange die Hoffnung da ist." Letifer lächelte, dass hörte man an seiner Stimme. "Ohne Hoffnung sind wir nichts.

Wir müssen es probieren."

"Ja... meine Herde flieht vor den Menschen, seitdem unsere Fohlen vor vielen Sommern getötet wurden." Mischa sah

traurig geradeaus. "Ich war damals auch ein Fohlen... einer der wenigen Überlebenden und ich schwor Rache,

deswegen bin ich hier. Aber meine Herde wollte es nicht... so verstießen sie mich."

Letifer nickte und sah kurz zu ihm. "Deine Herde versuchte dich damit zu schützen, oder?"

"Ja... und sich selbst."

Mischa sah auf Letifer hinunter. Er konnte es spüren, er hatte es in dem Moment geahnt, als er zuerst seine Augen auf

Letifer gelegt hatte und nun wurde es immer klarer. Letifer war eine reine Seele. Die reine Seele, der so schreckliches

angetan wurde. Aber er war sich immernoch nicht sicher, er musste das Gesicht sehen, auch wenn er fürchtete, wie das

Gesicht aussah.

"Ich bitte dich... darf ich dein Gesicht sehen? Du siehst auch meines..."

Letifer erstarrte und blieb stehen. Er starrte den Zentauren an und schien zu überlegen. Die Zauber, die den ewigen

Schatten unter der Kapuze erschufen, ließen nichts erahnen, aber schließlich nickte Letifer. Er ließ die Kapuze nach

hinten gleiten.

Der Zentaur musterte das Gesicht gelassen. Er hatte fast so etwas erwartet, doch nun es vor sich zusehen, war ein

besonderer Moment. Er hatte die Ausstrahlung wie sie in den Geschichten beschrieben war und doch war er anders.

Eine kaputte Perfektion.

"Und?", fragte Letifer leicht nervös.

"Wie es in den Sternen stand...," erwiderten der Zentaur kryptisch und ging einfach weiter. "Danke."

Letifer ließ sich von der Erwiderung nicht beirren und verhüllte wieder sein Gesicht. Am Abend sah er, dass Mischa mit

Dominik redete, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Dominik kam zwei Tage später auf ihn zu, mit einer Bitte die Letifer

verblüffte.

"Du willst meine Magie studieren?", echote er.

"Ja." Dominik lächelte. "Mischa hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass du einmalig bist. Deine Magie unterscheidet

sich von allen und ich möchte gerne wissen wie. Auch könnte es dir helfen, neue Gebiete deiner Magie zu entdecken."

"Schon aber... ich..." Letifer brach ab und sah zum erstenmal seit längerer Zeit seinem Alter entsprechend aus.

"Keine Panik, dies wird natürlich niemand anderes erfahren.", versicherte Dominik. "Und du musst auch nichts

schlimmes machen. Ich bitte dich nur um ein paar Dinge... fangen wir an?"

Letifer nickte schwach. Auf der einen Seite neugierig, auf der anderen Seite misstrausisch. Dominik hob einen Käfig mit

einer Maus hoch und plazierte ihn vor dem Halbvampir.

"Töte die Maus mit deiner Magie und ohne den Avada Kedavra."

Letifer nickte. Er mochte den Avada Kedavra eh nicht besonders. Er erinnerte ihn immer an das grüne Licht, welches

auftauchte, wenn er sich versuchte an sein Leben vor dieser Familie zu erinnern. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Maus und

versuchte seine Magie zu rufen. Er schaffte es nicht. Fast eine Minute verging, dann sah er zu dem Mann und schüttelte

den Kopf:

"Ich kann nicht."

"Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?", fragte Dominik genauer nach.

Letifer überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Ich will und kann nicht. Es ist einfach... falsch. Unmöglich, verstehst du?"

"Nein." Dominik betrachtete ihn genau. "Aber wenn Magie für einen bestimmten Zweck geschaffen wurde, dann kann es

nur dafür eingesetzt werden."

Sie machten über die nächsten Wochen viele Experimente. Es kristallierte sich schnell eine Tatsache heraus, Letifer

konnte nicht töten. Seine Magie schien nur in echten Situationen zu funktionieren. Aus diesem Grund durfte Letifer

erstmals mit auf Angriffe. Er erregte mit seinem Kampfstil viel Aufsehen, da seine Magie einfach die Leute in seinem

Weg eliminierte. Letifer selbst schien davon vollkommen unberührt.

Dominik forschte weiter und beriet sich auch ab und zu mit Mischa, welcher ihm aber nur Hinweise gab. Er versuchte

Tätigkeiten herauszufiltern, zu denen Letifer auch noch zauberstablos in der Lage war. Auch die Zaubersprüche mit

Zauberstab überprüfte er.

Er stellte rasch eine Tendenz fest. Bei Zaubersprüchen mit denen man andere Menschen töten oder verletzten konnte,

hatte Letifer ein beängstigendes Talent. Auch Schutzsprüche schienen ihm zu liegen. Bei Heilsprüchen wie auch immer,

plagte sich Letifer an den einfachsten bis zu eine Woche lang ab.

Bei der Blutmagie gab es interessanterweise diese Tendenz nicht. Dominik war darüber erst ratlos, fand dann aber, dass

dies daran liegen musste, dass Letifer dabei eine andere Magie benutzte die aus seinem Körper kam. So untersuchte er,

wie Letifers eigener Körper reagierte auf Eingriffe.

Die Eingriffe waren psychisch, physisch und magisch. Alles wurde abgewehrt. Bei Legilimensangriffen prallten sie auf

eine Mauer. Bei Angriffen mit dem Schwert griff die Magie sie an. Bei magischen Angriffen gab die Magie Letifer fast so

etwas wie einen Schutzmantel ab und griff sie an.

Trotzdem schafften sie es ihn zu verletzten und Dominik kam des Rätselslösung einen Schritt näher. Letifer schaffte es

die Wunde innerhalb von Minuten zu heilen. Mit Blutmagie erklärte Letifer, aber Dominik erkannte, dass Letifers eigene

Magie sich da auch eingemischt hatte.

Nach fast drei Monaten Arbeit hatte er die Erkenntnisse über Letifers Magie zusammen gefasst:

Priorität immer Letifers Überleben

2.Tötet alle Feinde

Letifer sofort

vollkommen auf Überleben ausgerichtet

andere nicht heilen

besonders begabt bei Sprüchen zum Töten und Verletzen

, Todesmagie und Zauberstabmagie kann er vermischen

Todesmagie hat er Letifers besondere Art der Magie genannt, warum lag auf der Hand. Dominik faltete den Zettel

zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Robe. Dann stand er auf und ging hinaus. Er musste Mischa finden und aus dem

verdammten Zentauren endlich herausquetschen, was dieser über Letifer wusste!

Schnellen Schrittes lief er in den Wald zu der Stelle bei der Mischa immer mit Irman trainierte. Der Pfad war lang und

gewunden, doch Silberdegen kannte ihn wie seine Westentasche.

"Mister...!"

Fragend sah er nach rechts. Dort am Baum lehnte, schwer atmend eine junge Frau. Dem drahtigen Körperbau, der

bronzenen Haut und den spitzen Ohren nach zu urteilen, eine Albin. Ihre Kriegerkleidung war Blut bespritzt, am Bauch

musste sie eine Wunde haben, denn sie hielt ihren linken Arm dagegen gepresst. Auch am Bein blutete sie und aus

mehrere Wunden überall am Körper. Ihr Hemd war zerrissen und zeigte mehr, als sie normalerweise willends gewesen

wäre, doch dies war wohl im Moment ihr kleinstes Problem.

Dominik wollte schon hinhasten und ihr helfen, doch er erinnerte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig und zog seinen

Zauberstab:

"Wer bist du?"

"Hamelie..." Sie holte schmerzhaft Luft. "Ich bin... ich bin vom Widerstandes in Stengo, doch wir wurden besiegt... Ich

und Kamilla ... konnten fliehen. Doch am Apparationspunkt war niemand..."

Dominik ahnte, dass die Leute die dafür zuständig gewesen wären, sich eine gemütliche Pause machten, da niemand

kommen sollte. 'Verdammt, dass werden die Idioten bereuen!', fluchte er und sah wieder zur Albin. Nun erinnerte er sich

schon mal etwas von ihr gehört zu haben und er nickte:

"Sonst noch jemand?"

"Nein... die meisten sind woanders hin geflohen." Sie sah fast nur noch müde aus und der Söldner nickte.

"Gut. Sonorus." Mit magischer verstärkter Stimme rief er: "MISCHA, IRMAN! KOMMT SCHNELL!"

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er Hufgetrappel hören konnte, dann brachen die Zentauren durchs Gebüsch. Sie

waren beide durchgeschwitzt vom Training und hatten noch ihre Waffen in der Hand.

"Irman, renn ins Lager und informiere sie, dass Verletzte am Apparationspunkt sind."

Der Zentaur rannte los und die anderen Drei hetzten zu den Verletzten. Die Albin wurde immer blasser, bis sie einfach

stolperte, zur Erde fiel und nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Sie deutete durch die Bäume:

"Dort..."

Die zwei Widerstandskämpfer nickten und rannten weiter. Am Apparationspunkt lagen tatsächlich die Verletzte. Man

konnte erkennen, dass sie eine schwere Schlacht hinter sich hatte. Der Zentaur rannte sofort zu der Ohnmächtigen, und

holte aus einer kleinen Tasche, die er immer trug, Verbände heraus.

Dominik zögerte kurz, rannte aber durch das Gebüsch zu der Albin zurück und kniete sich neben sie. Sie war

ohnmächtig. Sanft hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu den anderen zwei. Dort legte er sie neben ihre Freundin und assistiere

dem Zentauren. Schon kamen Leute angerannt.

"Dominik!", rief einer der Leute und der Söldner stellte milde überrascht fest, dass es Nikita war. "Was ist geschehen?"

"Stengo scheint angegriffen worden zu sein. Die zwei sind hierher geflohen, aber hier war niemand." Ein wütender

Ausdruck trat auf seinen Gesicht und Nikitas Augen verengten sich ebenfalls. "Sie versuchte durch den Wald abzukürzen

und ich fand sie. Mit Mischa kam ich dann hierher."

"Die Albin wird es überleben.", warf der Zentaur ein. "Aber das Veelamädchen scheint auch noch vergiftet worden zu

sein. Sie wird es aber wahrscheinlich schaffen."

"Gut. Bringt sie vorsichtig ins Krankenzelt." Zwei der Heiler traten vor und ließen sie neben sich schweben. Rasch

verschwanden sie Richtung Lager, der Zentaur bei ihnen.

"Sie haben zum erstenmal mit einer richtigen Armee uns angegriffen.", stellte Nikita ein Faktum fest. "Das heißt nun hat

es wirklich begonnen..."

"Ja... lass uns beten, dass die Götter mit uns sind."

Am nächsten Tag besuchte Dominik den Krankenflügel und sah die Albin neben dem Bett ihrer Freundin sitzen. Höflich

wartete er, doch sie winkte ihn einfach näher.

"Wie ist ihr Zustand?", fragte er sanft.

"Unverändert." Hamelie sah auf. "Wer bist du?"

"Dominik Silberdegen." Er lächtelte sie an. "Ich bin ihr, um ihnen zu berichten das 20Personen in Moskau

untergekommen sind."

"Das ist gut." Sie sah nun etwas fröhlicher aus. "Sie haben viele getötet, nicht wahr?"

"Ja." Er musterte sie und seufzte. "Sie hatten einen Überraschungssschlag. Nochmals schaffen sie dies nichts."

"Hoffentlich... ich meine, sie... wir waren vorbereitet zu sterben, aber nicht so sinnlos!", rief sie zornig. "Wir waren völlig

überrumpelt, alles war ein Chaos... keiner hatte damit gerechnet."

"Vielleicht finden sich noch andere Überlebende..."

"Hoffentlich." Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Hände. "Wir waren über 200 Leute... Wieviele sind hier eigentlich?"

"300."

"Nur?", fragte sie überrascht. "Ich dachte, dass hier wäre das Hauptlager!"

"Ist es auch, hier bündelt sich alles." Dominik setzte sich nieder. "Aber warum sollten wir hier alle Truppen sammeln?

Das wären unvernünftig im Moment. Später vielleicht ja... hauptsächlich bilden wir hier aus."

"Ja... ich habe es gehört." Sie strich sich ein paar Haare hinters Ohr. "Immer Hundert Auszubildene, nicht wahr? 50

Krieger, 15 Heiler, 20 in Spionage, 5 in Strategie und 10 als Schildexperten."

"Exakt. Drei Monate dauert eine Ausbildung, dann kehren sie in andere Lager zurück und trainieren mit anderen Leuten

weiter." Dominik nahm sich einen Hocker und setzte sich. "Einige bleiben auch hier, vor allem die, die Nicht-Menschlich

sind."

Sie nickte verstehend. "Dein Partner ist Letifer, oder? Ist er auch Nicht-Menschlich...?"

Dominik blickte sie an, leichte Überraschung lag in seinen Augen. Waren die Gerüchte schon wirklich soweit

vorgedrungen? Aber dann zuckte er innerlich mit den Schultern. Es war nur natürlich, dass eine geheimnisvolle Gestalt

schnell Gerüchte hervor rief. Und wenn Letifer nicht geheimnisvoll war, dann würde man niemanden mehr helfen

können.

"Kommt darauf an, aus welchem Blickpunkt man es betrachtet.", antwortete er nachdenklich. "Für mich ist Letifer einfach

Letifer."

"Ich verstehe..." Wieder sah sie zu der Veela, die sich nicht bewegte.

"Du solltest hier mal raus, sonst machst du dich noch selber krank.", schlug Dominik vor. "Ich kann dir Letifer vorstellen

und ein paar andere..."

"Aber...", versuchte die Albin abzuwehren, aber Dominik hatte Erfahrung mit einem störrischen Kind und ließ sich von

dem schwachen Versuch nicht beirren.

"Kein Aber, komm einfach mit." Er stand auf und lächelte sie an. Unwillig kam sie ihm nach, noch einmal auf ihre

Freundin zurück sehend. "Sie wird fein sein und wenn sie erwacht, erfahren wir das sicher bald."

Die Albin nickte ergebin und folgte ihm aus dem Krankenzelt. Sie gingen zu einem eher abseits stehenden Zelt, wo sich

vor einem Feuer ein Zentaur und eine vollkommen verhüllte Gestalt angeregt unterhielten. Beide sahen auf, als sie zu

ihnen traten und Hamelie erkannte den Zentauren von gestern.

"Ah, die Albin von der ich dir erzählt habe, Letifer.", meinte der Zentaur. "Ich bin Mischa."

"Erfreut, Hamelie ist mein Name." Sie lächelte leicht und sah zu der verhüllten Person.

"Letifer." Der Mann, Junge, so richtig konnte man seine Stimme nicht einordnen, streckte seine Hand aus. "Willkommen

im Lager."

Sie fasste seine Hand. Sie war schmal und außergewöhnlich weiß. Ein Vampir? Aber was machte er dann in der Sonne?

"Danke."

Hamelie blieb den Tag und auch die halbe Nacht bei ihnen. Die Albin unterhielt sich vorallem mit Dominik und sah den

anderen bei ihrem Training zu. Jeder war in seinem eigenen Gebiet besonders gut und sie zeigte dann am Schluss noch

ein paar Schüsse mit ihrem Bogen, immerhin war sie eine Meisterin dieser Waffe! Doch ihre Verletzung war noch nicht

ganz verheilt, so kehrte sie nach der Demonstration in das Krankenzelt zurück.

Die nächsten zwei Tage kam sie immermal wieder zu ihnen, um sich über die Sorge ihrer Freundin abzulenken. Am

dritten Tag jedoch wachte die Veela auf und Hamelie kam nicht. Dafür am vierten Tage und die Tage darauf. Beide

wurden über die Wochen enge Freunde mit der Gruppe, bis sie ebenso dazu gehörten. Wozu konnte keiner sagen, sie

taten es einfach.

Der einzige der noch regelmäßig vorbei kam und als Freund bezeichnet wurde, war Nikita, der wie die anderen sich eine

Auszeit nahm.

Sie waren durchaus eine seltsame Gruppe, die sich perfekt ergänzte.

Hamelie war eine gut bekannte Widerstandskämpferin und schon Jahre dabei. Sie galt als erfahren, sowohl als

Anführerin, als auch als Assassine. Ihre Waffe waren Pfeil und Bogen.

Ihre Freundin Kamilla zog den Waffenlosenkampf vor und konnte, wie alle Veelas, besonders gut mit Männern fertig

werden und Feuer werfen. Ausgebildet war sie aber als Heilerin.

Armins Waffen waren eindeutig Dolche. Doch besaß er ein großes Wissen über Dunkle Künste und war sehr gut in

Blutmagie. Überraschend war wie auch immer, dass er ein Animagus war.

Mischas Waffe war der Stab und er hatte die Waldmagie mit der er einmalige Fallen stellen konnte. Aber auch in

Sternenkunde war er erfahren, sowie in Heilen.

Dann war da noch Dominik, welcher trotz seiner Erfahrung mit dem Schwert den Zauberstab als Hauptwaffe hatte. Seine

Spezialität war wie auch immer Runen, Zauber und Schutzschilde.

Letifer schloss den Zirkel ab. Seine Waffe war das Schwert und seine Magie, sowie Blutmagie.

Nikita gehörte nicht richtig dazu, aber er zog ebenso den Zaubersstab vor und seine pure Körperkraft, welche als

Werwolf durchaus beeindruckend war.

Diese Sieben trafen sich fast jeden Abend und brachten sich auch gegenseitig ihre Fähigkeiten bei. Schnell mal trafen

sie sich im Wald und dort diskutierten dann Kamilla und Mischa über die Heilkraft einer Pflanze, während Armin Hamelie

zu beweisen versuchte, dass er der bessere Anschleicher war.

Nach fast zwei Monaten war es wieder Nachts und Nikita kam angerannt:

"Ich brauche euch!"

"Bei was?", fragte Mischa kurios.

"Wir wollen die Villa von dem Graf Jastin angreifen. Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr für etwas Ablenkung sorgen könnt und

ob Hamelie und Dominik den Angriff mit mir leiten." Nikita sah sie bittend an. Eigentlich hätte er es ihnen auch befehlen

können, aber er sah sie als Freunde und wusste sie würden nie Nein sagen.

"Ablenken?" Mischa sah ihn belustigt an. "Gib mir eine Karte. Ich bin sicher, da lässt sich etwas finden..."

Nur eine halbe Stunde später stand der Plan und die Sieben teilten sich auf. Mischa, Armin, Kamilla und Letifer waren

die Vorhut für die Ablenkung. Sie landeten mit dem Portschlüssel in sicherer Entfernung von der Villa und sahen zu dem

hell beleuchteten Haus.

"Auffälliger geht es wohl nicht, wie?", kommentierte Letifer ironisch. "Wir hätten sie auch ohne diese Lichtershow

gefunden, da hätten sie nicht so hilfreich sein müssen."

"Sie sind halt zu selbstsicher...", lächelte die Veela. "Das macht unseren Job leichter."

"Ja... sei vorsichtig, Kamilla.", bat Mischa und die zwei anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Immer doch..." Damit verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit. Rasch teilten sich auch die anderen drei auf. Letifer ging direkt

zur Villa um Kamilla Rückendeckung zu geben und wenn möglich Wachen auszuschalten.

Armin und Mischa hingegen stellten die Fallen, sodass keiner der Wachen entkommen würde.

Eine Stunde später war die Gegend für jeden Ahnungslosen eine tödliche Falle. Kamilla und Letifer hatten ebenfalls ihr

Ziel erreicht. Es waren bereits sechs Männer tot und die Veela hatte gut den gesamten Vorhof in der Villa in ihrem Bann,

auch wenn sie wegen der zwei anwesenden Frauen sich bemühte nicht zu offensichtlich zu werden.

Letifer glitt aus den Schatten hinaus und schlug mit einer gezielten Bewegung eine der Frauen bewusstlos und trug sie

hinter einen Baum. Dort lehnte er sie an und schnitt ihr die Kehle durch. Nun war nur noch eine Frau übrig und Letifer

nickte zur Veela. Sie winkte zurück und ihre Magie begann die Männner zu umfangen.

Letifer war, dank seiner 'leichten' Geschlechtsprobleme und Jugend, relativ immun. Die letzte lebende Frau hatte nun

gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und öffnete den Mund um zu schreien. Letifer entfesselte seine Magie, welche die

Frau fast sofort zerriss.

Der Halbvampir ging zu der Veela und kämpfte sich dabei durch die Männermenge hindurch, dabei rechts und links

immer wieder welche tötend:

"Alles unter Kontrolle, Kamilla?"

"Ja..." Sie saß da, wie eine Königin vor ihrem Hofstaat. "Ich glaube, wie können beginnen, die im Haus müssten es

gleich merken."

"Gut."

Letifer zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise einen Spruch. Aus der Spitze stieg ein Zeichen auf und verewigte sich

in weiß am schwarzen Nachthimmel. Es war ein weißer Vogel mit langen Schweif, der direkt nach Osten fliegen zu

schien, immer der Sonne entgegen. Das Symbol des Widerstandes und nun das Zeichen des Angriffes.

Sicher genug hörte man Sekunden später plötzlich überall um das Haus herum Schmerzensschreie von den äußeren

Wachen. Und im Haus schien nun auch die Hölle los zu sein, obwohl dort im Moment keiner vom Wiederstand war.

Leute schrieen durcheinander und Waffen klirrten.

Letifer ließ sich nicht beirren und tötete in der Zwischenzeit auch die restlichen von dem Zauber befallenen Männer.

'Die Regierungen sollten wirklich erlauben, Frauen als Soldaten aufzunehmen.', dachte der Halbvampir amüsiert.

Durch das weite Tor kamen nun dunkle Gestalten, an deren Spitze Nikita ins Licht der Fackeln trat. Er grinste und an

seinem Schwert war Blut.

"Sieht so aus, als ging alles wie geplant...", kommentierte er die Leichen. "Dominik und Hamelie müssten mit ihren

Leuten auch gleich kommen."

Tatsächlich kam Hamelie Sekunden später, aber auf Dominik mussten sie noch eine Weile warten. Dann kam er, mit

seinem Hemd zerrissen und einem ärgerlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Auch schienen bei seinen Leuten viele

verletzt zu sein:

"Wir hatten nicht Kenntnis von einer weiteren Außenstation, die ist uns direkt in den Rücken gefallen. Zum Glück konnten

Armin und Mischa sie für einige Sekunden ablenken, sonst wären bei uns viele gestorben."

"Dann hattet ihr Glück. Wo sind Armin und Mischa eigentlich?", fragte Letifer. "Müssen sie sich um ihre Fallen

kümmern?"

"Ja, sie meinten, dass ihre Ausbeute gut sein würde." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Dominiks Gesicht. "Die Fallen

werden der Albtraum für sie sein."

Er behielt recht. Der Sturm auf die Villa war recht einfach, auch wenn sie sich dort drinnen verschanzt hatten. Am

Schluss floh der Graf mit Freunden und Familie und ließ seine Dienerschaft sowie die Skalven einfach zurück. Wie

immer. Drei waren schon bekannt für den Widerstand zu arbeiten und konnten gehen mit denen, für die sie sich

verbürgten. Die anderen bekamen die neuen Regeln erklärt und dass sie ab jetzt frei wären, wenn auch dem Widerstand

verpflichtet.

Es folgten viele Einsätze wie dieser und immer schafften es die Sechs mit Nikita einen gewissen Erfolg zu haben oder

zumindest kaum Verluste einzufahren. Sie wurden bald berühmt und gefürchtet. Die Widerstandskämpfer begannen sie

zu verehren und nannten sie das Siebengestirn, während die Fürsten sie zu verfluchen begannen. Letifer und die

anderen wurden die Helden dieses Krieges.

Letifer hat nun Freude gefunden, doch wird es so bleiben? Das nächste Kapitel ist "Erziehungsmaßnahmen" getauft und

enthält eine meiner Lieblingsnebencharaktäre.

Ich hoffe auf Kommentare!

Gruss

silberstreif


	9. Chapter 9

Teil I: Erziehungsmaßnahmen

ßnahmen

Letifer runzelte die Stirn und sah sich auf den Platz um. Sollten hier nicht seine Leute sein? Der Platz war gähnend leer.

Rasch sah er auf den Stand der Sonne, nein, er war zur rechten Zeit da. Was also war los? Der Angriff sollte erst in

zehn Minuten beginnen.

"Letifer!", rief jemand. Es war eine Frau und sie rannte auf ihn zu. "Ich habe sie gesucht... die Soldaten sind einfach los,

sie sagten sie schafften das auch alleine. Alexander hat sie gegen sie aufgehetzt."

Die Frau sprach russisch, aber inzwischen verstand Letifer viel von der Sprache und sprach sie ebenfalls sehr gut. Man

konnte nicht anders, wenn man den ganzen Tag sie hörte. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als er ihre Worte vernahm. Sie

hatten seinem Befehl nicht gehorcht? Sie hatten auch Nikitas Befehl nicht Folge geleistet?! Sie waren einfach

gegangen!

Die Frau blieb stehen und sah zu der Gestalt. Sie schluckte, als sie die pure Wut spürte, die sie ausstrahlte. Mit

einemmal war sie froh, nicht zu der Gruppe zu gehören. Letifer sah nochmal zu ihr und meinte kurz:

"Danke."

Dann apparierte er direkt zu dem Angriffspunkt. Er erschien neben einem Baum und vor ihm fand der Kampf statt. Die

Widerstandskämpfer hatten sich offensichtlich in einer Bodenmulde verschanzt, während die Soldaten immer mehr

Boden gewonnen.

Weiter hinten konnte er das Gehöft sehen, welches das Ziel gewesen war. Anscheinend hatten diese Vollidioten direkt

angegriffen! Hatten die noch nie etwas von Strategie gehört, oder Taktik? Fast hatte er Lust sie einfach dort sterben zu

lassen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Immerhin konnte der Widerstand wirklich jeden gebrauchen und wenn er einfach

mal 30Leute dem Tod übergeben würde, wäre Nikita wirklich nicht erfreut.

Nicht das Letifer Angst hatte vor Nikita, aber er respektierte seinen Freund und den Widerstand. Trotzdem... er sah kurz

zu den vielleicht 40Soldaten und holte tief Luft. Für was hatte er diese Vollidioten eigentlich ausgebildet?

"Sieht so aus, als schafft ihr es wirklich gut zu sterben!", schnappte er und trat zu dem Graben. Seine Magie ließ jeden

Zauber der ihn zufällig traf verschwinden.

"Letifer..." Die Männer und auch Frauen drehten sich um und sahen ihn erleichtert an. "Gott sei dank..."

"Gott? Gott hat hier mit NICHTS zu tun!" Er holte tief Luft und schrie: "OHNE EURE DUMMHEIT WÄRE ES NIE DAZU

GEKOMMEN!"

"Aber...", meinte einer der Männer, doch der rasende Halbvampir schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"ABER WAS?! HIER SEID EINFACH LOSGEGANGEN UND DACHTET DAS IHR MAL KURZ EIN PAAR LEUTE KILLEN

KÖNNT? DAS IHR DAS AUCH OHNE DEN MINIMALSTEN PLAN SCHAFFT?"

Die Flüche hatten aufgehört zu fliegen und zwar von beiden Seiten. Sowohl die Soldaten, als auch die Kämpfer starrten

Letifer mit Verblüffung, aber auch mit nicht wenig Furcht, an. Dessen Magie schien regelrecht die Luft zu füllen und

knisterte leise.

"DAS HABT IHR AUCH GESCHAFFT! HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH, DASS IHR EUCH SO ERFOLGREICH

SELBER KILLEN KÖNNT!" Seine Stimmte hallte über das totenstille Feld. "ICH SOLLTE EUCH EINFACH HIER

STERBEN LASSEN, FÜR NICHT VORHANDENE INTELLIGENZ! DAMIT TUE ICH DER MENSCHHEIT SOGAR NOCH

EINEN GEFALLEN!"

"Ihr lasst uns hier sterben...?", flüsterte eine junge Frau, den Tränen nah.

"Nein, aber ich sollte. Trotzdem würde das erstens dem Widerstand schaden und zweitens habe ich die Hoffnung, dass

ihr irgendwo noch dazu lernen könnt.", knurrte Letifer. Er fasste in seine Tasche und warf ein paar Portschlüssel zu den

Leuten. "Haut ab. Das Schlüsselwort ist 'Hauptquartier'. Wir reden später weiter."

Sie zögerten und er sah nochmals zu ihnen. Sie schluckten und aktivierten die Portschlüssel. Übrigen waren nun nur

noch die, die apparieren konnten.

"Was wollt ihr noch hier?", fragte Letifer kühl. Die heiße Wut war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, und mit jeder

Sekunde verschwanden mehr Gefühle. "Ich brauche euch nicht."

"Ihr wollt alleine gegen die Soldaten...?", fragte ein Mann fassungslos, welchen Letifer in einer erneuten Welle der Wut

als Alexander erkannte.

"Ja." Letifer sprang über den Graben und holte ein Schwert heraus. "Bleibt hier oder geht, mir egal."

Er atmete einmal tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf die Soldaten. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber dies war ihm

egal. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung holte er das Schwert heraus und apparierte zu der allgemeinen

Verblüffung.

Bevor die Soldaten reagieren konnten, erschien er wieder rechts am Rande und der erste hatte einen Kopf weniger.

Ohne zu verstehen, was passiert war, viel sein Körper und der Kopf zu Boden. Der Halbvampir hielt sich nicht damit auf,

sondern griff weiter an. Seine Magie hatte sich vereinigt und es gab keine Grenze mehr, zwischen Blutmagie,

Zauberstabmagie und Todesmagie. Er setzte sie einfach ein, dass war alles was wichtig war.

Den Zauberstab hielt er in der linken Hand, während er mit der rechten das Schwert führte. Seine Todesmagie

funktionierte wie ein dritter Arm und gehorchte nur auf einen Gedanken.

Irgendjemand zerriss ihm mit einem Schwert den Umhang und verletzte seine Schulter. Dieser jemand wurde noch in

der gleichen Sekunde von der Magie getroffen. Ein Mann griff von hinten an. Letifer parierte und seine Magie zerriss ihn.

Dann schoss er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Fluch auf den Mann links von ihm - er viel schreiend zu Boden.

Ein Fluch flog auf ihn zu, er wurde ehe er seinen Körper erreichte aufgelöst. Der nächste Fluch war grün, instinktiv wich

er aus. Den Avada Kedavra konnte selbst seine Magie nicht einfach blocken.

Ohne einen Muskeln zu bewegen, sahen die Widerstandskämpfer ihrem Chef zu. Sie erinnerten sich an die Gerüchte,

dass er nicht menschlich war und verstanden zum erstenmal, warum dies immer erwähnt wurde. Viele hatten vermutet,

dass Letifer ein Vampir war, der einen Weg gefunden hatte, dass Tageslicht auszuhalten, aber nun wussten sie es

besser.

In dem Moment in dem Letifer angegriffen hatten, hatten sie erwartet ihn in den nächsten Sekunden sterben zu sehen.

Nicht erwartet, hatten sie ein Massaker der Soldaten. Letifer tötete sie alle, ohne Rücksicht und Erbarmen. Immerwieder

verschwand er und tauchte direkt vor einem der Soldaten auf, welcher noch in der nächsten Sekunde tot zu Boden viel.

Sie trauten sich nicht die Augen zu schließen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Jede Szene brannte sich in ihren Kopf

ein und jeder Schrei hallte für sie eine Ewigkeit.

Dann zerriss jemand den Umhang von Letifer und dessen Kapuze fiel hinunter. Dann erst verstanden sie die Wahrheit

was Letifer war. Er war kein Mörder oder Killer. Er war noch nicht einmal ein Kämpfer. Er war vielleicht ein Künstler in

seiner abstrackten Weise, aber vorallem war er eines – er selbst.

Letifers Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Seine Augen glühten von der Magie, die er wirkte in einem fast

unglaublichen grün, doch trotzdem waren sie leer. Das lange schwarze Haar folgte seinen Bewegungen und vermischte

sich mit dem zerrissenen Umhang.

Letifer war auf seine eigene Art und Weise in dem Todestanz unendlich schön. Ein Engel. Doch nie würde ein Engel so

etwas tun... Ein gefallener Engel. Ein Dämon. Letifer... der Dämon, der für Gerechtigkeit kämpfte.

Jeder der Widerstandkämpfer kannte die Geschichte von Letifer, dem ersten der Vampire, inzwischen. Keiner hatte

gedacht, dass sie tatsächlich etwas mit Letifer zu tun haben würde. Nun aber verstanden sie die Bedeutung dieses

Namens.

Die Soldaten versuchten zu fliehen, Letifer tötete sie alle. Ohne Zögern. Irgendwann war sein Schwert zerbrochen und er

hatte den Zauberstab in seine rechte Hand gewechselt. Nun stand er vorm letzten Soldaten, welcher vor ihm auf die

Knie fiel.

Letifer hob die Hand und seine Magie tat ihre Aufgabe. Tot fiel der Oberkörper des Mannes auf die Wiese.

Letifer holte Luft und starrte zum Himmel. Er war schön, die Sterne leuchteten diese Nacht besonders klar. Er lächelte

etwas, sah dann zu seinen Leuten und sein Blick wurde wieder kälter.

"Wir sind hier fertig. Geht, ich komme gleich nach."

Die Widerstandkämpfer gehorchten, erleichtert wegzukommen. Sie wünschten, dass sie das nie hätten sehen müssen.

Sie hatten alle in vielen Schlachten gekämpft, doch dies war anders gewesen. Es war kein Kampf gewesen, sondern ein

Massaker.

Letifer stand nun alleine auf dem Feld und sammelte erneut seine Kräfte. Er brauchte Blut... warum nur hatte er denn

Mann einfach so getötet? Er hätte die Energie brauchen können. Seufzend richtete er seine Kapuze mit ein paar

Zaubern und apparierte ins Lager.

Dieser Tag änderte etwas in den Geschichten über Letifer. Die Leute fürchteten ihn nun, aber er galt nun auch als der

stärkste Kämpfer des Widerstandes. Niemand widersetzte sich ihm und auch seine Freunde hatten es nun viel leichter.

Letifer wurde nun Dämon des Todes genannt oder Gefallener Engel. Manchmal auch Gefallener Engel des Todes.

Letifer selbst war darüber amüsiert und vergaß es schnell wieder. Mischa jedoch und auch Dominik konnten es nicht

vergessen. Mischa weil er sich zu fragen begann, ob Letifer vielleicht die Widergeburt des Letifers war und Dominik, weil

er wieder seine Forschungen aufnahm.

Die Schlachten wurden härter und größer. Immer öfter kamen sie mit vielen Toten zurück, aber auch mit immer größeren

Erfolgen. Letifer, Armin und Kamilla zogen für ein halbes Jahr nach Süden und führten dort die Angriffe an. Schließlich

schafften sie es den Fürstenhof zu erobern...

Müde sah sich Letifer um. Er stand in einer vornehmen Halle, die normalerweise sicher ein beeindruckend schönes

Baumwerk gewesen wäre. Nun aber erinnerte überall frisches Blut an die Toten, die bis eben hier noch gelegen hatten.

Doch all die Opfer waren, es wert gewesen, sie hatten es geschafft.

"Letifer!" Ein Mann kam erbei geeilt und der Halbvampir fragte sich mürrisch, was nun schon wieder so wichtig sein

konnte. "Wir haben jemanden gefasst, der zu fliehen versuchte!"

Fliehen? Das war interessant... Sie hatten mit viel Aufwand eine Woche lang, die Schutzschirme untergraben und eigene

errichtet, bis niemand mehr heraus apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel benutzen konnte. Es war riskant gewesen, da

auch sie nicht mehr hatten fliehen können, aber es hatte geklappt.

"Bringt ihn zu den anderen...", befahl Letifer müde, doch der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er hat vornehme Kleidung an und er scheint gerademal 16 oder 17 zu sein. Wir vermuten, dass es der Sohn des

Hauses ist, aber er spricht nicht.", berichtete der Mann.

Letifer zögerte einen Moment, dann entschied er sich seiner Neugier nachzugeben. "Bringt ihn in das Büro des Fürsten,

dort treffe ich ihn."

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat er das Büro, in dem tatsächlich ein Junge vor dem Schreibtisch zwischen zwei Wachen

kniete. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und er hatte Kratzer, aber nichts ernstes. Trotzdem konnte Letifer sofort sehen, dass

die Vermutung richtig gewesen war. Das Gesicht des Jungen zeigte Schock und Scham, als wäre er noch niemals in

dieser Position gewesen. Was vermutlich auch stimmte.

"Ihr könnt gehen.", winkte der Halbvampir die Wachen heraus und sah dann auf den Jungen. Dieser war knieen

geblieben, seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt. "Wie ist dein Name?"

Keine Erwiderung. Letifer lächelte. "Du brauchst es mir nicht zusagen, aber ich erfahre es sowieso. Sag, willst du nicht

wissen, was mit deiner Familie ist?" Der Junge zögerte und nickte dann etwas. "Dafür müsste ich aber deinen Namen

kennen..."

"... Zaschil von Tarenz, Sohn des Fürsten von Tarenz."

"Wie ich mir dachte." Letifer ließ sich in den Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. "Dein Vater wird zur Zeit verhört, aber

dürfte noch heute getötet werden. Deine Mutter ist bereits tot."

Der Junge wurde deutlich blasser und man sah, dass er kurz vorm Weinen stand. Letifer sah ihn mit Mitleid an.

"Hast du sonst noch jemanden, um den du dich sorgst?"

"Melanie... meine kleine Schwester.", sagte der Gefangene so leise, dass man es fast nicht verstand.

"Ahja, sie ist vier, nicht wahr?" Der Junge nickte. "Sie ist bei den anderen Kindern. Sie wird zur Adoption frei gegeben

und wird sich wahrscheinlich nie an das hier erinnern."

Der Fürstensohn schwieg und Letifer beobachtete ihn, während er nachdachte. Was sollte er mit ihm tun? Er war zu jung

um richtig sich entschieden zu haben und gegen seine Eltern zu gehen, so gesehen unschuldig. Aber er war auch alt

genug um zu verstehen, was er getan hatte. Er würde bestraft werden müssen und am besten auch noch umerzogen,

doch wie? Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee in den Kopf...

"Zaschil, was denkst du, was ich mit dir mache?", fragte er fast freundlich.

Nun sah der Junge zum erstenmal auf und er konnte die Angst in seinen Augen lesen. Todesangst. Er schluckte und

antwortete zögernd:

"Mich... mich töten?"

"Nein, warum sollte ich? Oder hast du bereits jemanden getötet oder den Befehl gegeben?"

Letifer wusste in dem Moment, als Zaschil wieder auf den Boden sah, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. 'So

unschuldig ist er also doch nicht.', dachte er bei sich.

"Ich verstehe... was hatte den der Sklave getan?" Letifer hielt sich an den Ton einer normalen Konversation, als ob er

übers Wetter sprechen würde. Er wusste, dass dies dem Jungen mehr als alles andere Angst bereitete. Er erhielt keine

Antwort. Letifer beugte sich vor und stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch. Diesesmal fragte er mit mehr Druck:

"Was hatte er getan?"

Zaschil zitterte und sah zur Wand. "... Meine Schwester fallen lassen beim Spielen..."

"Ah, ein wahrhaft unverzeihliches Vergehen.", erwiderte Letifer in ernstem Tone. "Natürlich konnte man darauf nur das

Todesurteil aussprechen, was auch sonst? Immerhin hätte sich deine Schwester bei diesem Versehen verletzten

können!"

Zaschil spürte, wie er vor Furcht zitterte und er wusste auch, dass ein Teil von ihm im Schock war. Leute waren

gestorben, seine Eltern waren tot, er gefangen und gedemütigt... doch vorallem drei Dinge beherrschten seinen Kopf.

Furcht, Scham und das plötzliche Gefühl dumm zu sein.

Letifer ließ es so da stehen, als wäre er dumm. Wie ein Kleinkind, nein schlimmer. Er schloss die Augen. Das lag sicher

alles nur an seiner Position. Würde er nicht knieen müssen, würde er es Letifer ganz sicher zeigen. Er würde ihn... ja

was, töten? Letifer, über den die Gerüchte selbst zu ihnen gedrungen waren? Sicher nicht.

Letifer sah seinen Gefangenen an und stand auf. Leise umrundete er den Schreibtisch und ging vor dem Jungen in die

Hocke. Ruhig meinte er:

"Es ist schlecht für einen Sklaven, wenn er nicht zuhört."

Zaschil riss erschreckt die Augen auf und versuchte von Letifer weg zukommen. Er fiel nach hinten und starrte nun in

das Schwarze, wo das Gesicht von seinem – was, Meister? - war. Wie hatte er ihn gerade angeredert? Sklave? Damit

meinte er doch nicht ihn, oder?

"Sklave?"

"Ja, ab heute bist du mein Sklave.", verkündete Letifer. "Verhälst du dich gut, wirst du frei gelassen. Verhälst du dich

schlecht, wirst du getötet. Wie bei euren früheren Sklaven halt, nur fairer."

"Fairer?", echote Zaschil verständnislos und mit dem langsam wachsenden Gefühl, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum

war.

"Ja, immerhin konnten eure Sklaven keine Freiheit gewinnen, oder?" Letifer stand wieder auf und ging zur Tür. Diese

öffnete er und winkte die zwei Wachen, die gewartet hatten, zu sich. "Er wird ab jetzt mein Sklave sein. Bringt ihn in mein

Zimmer."

Die zwei Wachen sahen ihn etwas verblüfft, aber auch leicht erschrocken an.

"Wir nehmen keine Sklaven...", erinnerte der erste ihn zögernd.

"In normalen Fällen nicht." Letifer sah zurück zu dem Jungen. "Normalerweise würden wir ihn auch töten, weil er einen

Sklaven trotz seiner Jugend zum Tode verurteilt hat. Aber wie auch immer, ich denke, er hat keine Ahnung, was er getan

hat. Ich will wissen, ob er wirklich bereits verdorben ist, oder nicht. Nennt es meinetwegen ein verschärftes

Umerziehungsprogramm..."

Erleichtert sahen ihn die Wachen an und grinsend nickten sie:

"Okay, Letifer. Viel Glück." Sie packten Zaschil an der Schulter und rissen ihn hoch. "Komm, Sklave!"

"Mit Glück hat dies nichts zu tun..." Letifer sah ihnen ruhig zu. "Achja, wenn er sich schlecht verhält, berichtet es mir,

aber bestraft ihn nicht selber."

"Gut." Sie führten den reichlich passiven Zaschil aus dem Büro.

Es ging bereits die Sonne auf, als Letifer sein Zimmer erreichte. Es war nicht in dem Fürstenhaus, sondern in dem Haus

eines anderen Adeligens, welches sie eine Woche früher eingenommen hatten. Müde öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte.

Jemand lag in seinem Bett! Dann entspannte er sich wieder und trat neben die eindeutig schlafende Person. Der Junge

war anscheinend müde gewesen... Letifers Blick glitt an der Schnur entlang zum Handgelenk. Anscheinend hatten ihn

die Wachen am Bett festgebunden. Aber eigentlich war die Kordel lang genug, um durch ganze Zimmer zu reichen.

Letifers Blick wurde stählern. Ein Sklave schlief nicht im Bett seines Herrn, außer bei intimeren Ausnahmen!

Das Echo der Ohrfeige hallte durchs Zimmer und Zaschils Wange färbte sich in einer alamierenden Rate rot. Der Junge

saß aufrecht im Bett und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Schön, dass du wach bist. Kannst du mir verraten, was du in meinem Bett machst?", fragte Letifer eisig.

"Äh...uhm, ich war müde..." Zaschil sah unangenehm berührt aus und sah auf seine Hände.

"Ah... natürlich." Letifers Blick wanderte mit voller Absicht an dem Jungen, der anscheinend nur eine Hose trug, herauf

unter herunter. "Du bist hübsch, aber ich bezweifle es trotzdem, dass es deine Absicht war dich als Hure anzubieten,

oder?"

Der Kopf des Jungen schnappte hoch und er starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er öffnete den Mund, aber kein Wort kam

heraus. Dann blickte er schnell wieder auf das Lacken und klammerte sich daran.

"Nein, dass war nicht meine Absicht...Entschuldigt... Meister."

"Gut. Das machen nämlich normalerweise die Sklaven, die im Bett ihres Meisters liegen." Letifer schwieg kurz und

schnappte schließlich: "Und jetzt raus aus meinem Bett, bevor ich doch noch das Angebot annehme!"

Hecktisch kam Zaschil dem Befehl nach. Letifer seufzte innerlich, während die ersten Lichtstrahlen das Zimmer

erhellten. Er musste Zaschil sein Gesicht zeigen...

Mit großen Augen sah Zaschil zu, wie Letifer langsam sein Gesicht enthüllte. Natürlich hatte er gehört, wie Letifer

ungefähr aussah. Tausend Versionen, umgenau zu sein, hatte er gehört. Das einzige was sie gleich hatte, war, dass er

schwarze Haare hatte. Nun sah er die Wahrheit und war verblüfft. Ihn sah eine Person an, die nicht älter als er sein

konnte, oder?

Er sah so sanft aus, so harmlos. Wie ein unschuldiges Kind auf der einen Seite. Doch allein die Taten von heute zeigten

seine wahres Ich. Die Gerüchte waren wahr, er war wie ein Gefallener Engel. Er bemerkte das Letifer inzwischen ihn

belustigt ansah und stellte fest, dass er gestarrt hatte. Rasch sah er wieder auf den Boden.

"Und... erfülle ich deine Erwartungen?", fragte Letifer spöttisch in dem Versuch seine eigene Unsicherheit zu

überdecken.

Es war inzwischen wie ein Schutz für ihn, dass niemand sein Gesicht sah. So wenige kannten es und er hatte immer das

Gefühl einen geheimen Teil von sich selbst zu enthüllen.

Zaschil hatte von dem keine Ahnung und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wagte es dieser... dieser Bastard es gerade

wirklich ihn zu verspotten?! Er atmete tief ein und aus. Er durfte nicht seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren! Aber was

sollte er antworten? Ja? War das richtig oder falsch?

"Ihr... ihr seit anders, als in den Gerüchten.", schaffte es es schließlich zu sagen.

"Anders?" Letifer schmunzelte und warf sich in seiner vollen Kleidung aufs Bett. "Wie anders?"

"Es hieß..." Zaschil zögerte.

"Ja?" Letifer schloss die Augen. "Keine Angst, ich werde es vertragen."

Er verspottete ihn schon wieder! Zaschil ballte seine Hände. Das war einfach alles falsch! Er war kein Sklave, er war der

Herr und Meister. Er hatte niemanden zu gehorchen, sein Vater würde... sein Vater würde nichts. Zaschil verdrängte

jeden Gedanken an seine Familie.

"In den einen Gerüchten hieß es, ihr wäret hässlich und ein Monster. Ein Dämon mit einer Fratze, wenn es zum Kampf

kommt... aber die meisten Gerüchte verkündeten, dass hier ausseht wie ein Engel und deshalb umso furchterregender

seit."

"Furchterregend, weil man wie ein Engel aussieht?" Letifer drehte den Kopf zu ihm und starrte ihn mit tiefgrünen Augen

an. "Interessante Meinung..."

"Nein! Das Gerücht stammt von jemanden, der behauptete, euch einmal ohne den Umhang hat kämpfen sehen.",

verteidigte sich der ehemalige Adelssohn. "Er sagte, dass ihr aussehen würdet, wie ein Engel wenn ihr ... tötet. Deshalb

hätte er auch Angst, weil es so ohne Gefühl geschieht."

"Ich verstehe... sie haben Angst, weil ich ohne Gefühl töte.", folgerte Letifer müde und mit einem Ton der Bitterkeit. "Sie

empfinden alle Hass und verstehen mich nicht."

"So könnte man es ausdrücken..."

Zaschil sah zu, wie Letifer nickte und einschlief. Er konnte es nicht fassen, vertraute ihm Letifer so sehr? Er konnte sich

einfach ein Messer nehmen und es ihm ins Herz rammen... für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er wirklich sollte, verwarf

dann aber wieder die Pläne. Er schaffte es nicht, er war nicht stark genug. Was für ein Mann war er?!

Letifer sah so friedlich aus, als er schlief. Es erschien einfach falsch ihn zu töten. Zaschil begann zu zittern und Tränen

stiegen in seine Augen. Bemüht kein Geräusch zu machen, rutschte er in die Ecke des Raumes zurück und lehnte sich

an die Mauer.

Er war schwach... er konnte nicht einmal den Anführer der Mörder seiner Eltern erledigen! Seine Eltern... sie waren tot.

Warum? Sie hatten doch nichts getan. Seine Mutter war immer nett gewesen. Warum schienen sie alle so zu hassen?

Und an dem Hass gab es keinen Zweifel. Er hatte es in allen Gesichtern der Widerstandskämpfer gelesen, in allen außer

Letifers. Allein deshalb konnte er den anderen Jungen oder Mann nicht töten.

Er schluchzte leise. Er hatte niemanden mehr auf der Welt... niemanden der ihn beschützte. Nur noch seinen Herren und

Meister. Er war ein Sklave. Eine wertloser Mensch...

"Also entweder bist du jetzt leise und schläfst oder ich muss mir etwas drastisches überlegen!", fauchte Letifer ärgerlich.

"Und mach diesen verdammten Vorhang zu."

Erschreckt starrte ihn Zaschil an, dann sprang er auf und schloss den Vorhang. Nun sah man nur noch die Schatten in

dem Zimmer. Der Junge wischte sich ärgerlich seine Tränen weg, doch schon kam der nächste Schluchzer.

Letifer stöhnte genervt auf. Seine Hand tastete in eine Falte seines Umhangs und er zog den Zauberstab heraus und

richtete ihn auf seinen Sklaven.

"Ihr..." Zaschil schluckte, als plötzlich der Stab auf ihn gerichtet war. "Entschuldigung..."

"Mir egal.", brummte der Halbvampir ungnädig. "Silencio! Und wehe, du bist jetzt anders laut..."

Zaschil öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Zufrieden nickte der Schwarzhaarige und drehte sich um.

Sekunden später war er wieder eingeschlafen und Zaschil stand weinend da. Für einen Moment durchstörmte ihn Wut

auf Letifer, dann aber holte ihn wieder die Trauer ein und er setzte sich in seine Ecke. Dort weinte er lange gezwungen

still vor sich hin, bis er ebenfalls schlief. Letifer war ein herzloser Bastard!

Letifer blinzelte und stand dann auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass er in einer Stunde sich mit seinen Freunden

verabredet hatte. Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Er sah zu Zaschil und stellte zufrieden fest, dass dieser schlief.

Schnell wechselte er seine Sachen und rüttelte dann seinen Sklaven:

"Wach auf!" Ein Stöhnen, dann schlug der Junge wirklich die Augen auf. "Gut, ab morgen weckst du mich, okay?" Zaschil

nickte ergeben. Wieder musste er den prüfenden Blick von Letifer über sich ergehen lassen, dann meinte dieser:

"Du bist dünn und vollkommen untrainiert. Und zieh dir gefälligst wieder dein Hemd und Schuhe an!"

Zaschil ging zu einer Stelle neben der Tür und hob das zerrissene Hemd an. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er es anziehen

musste. Es war schmutzig und durchgeschwitzt. Neben dem Bett lagen seine Schuhe, welche er ebenfalls anzog.

Letifer, welche stumm zugesehen hatte, nickte:

"Du wirst mit mir kommen, ich werde dir Arbeit zu teilen lassen. Komm."

Letifer lieferte ihn einfach in der Küche ab und bevor Zaschil ihn fragen konnte, wegen dem Zauber, war er bereits

verschwunden. In der Küche waren vielleicht zehn Personen. Zu seinem Horror stellte Zaschil fest das acht von ihnen er

kannte, da sie seine früheren Sklaven gewesen waren. Sie grinsten, als sie ihn sahen und er wollte am liebsten im

Erdboden versinken. Noch vor zwei Tagen war er der Herr gewesen und sie die Sklaven. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er einen

Pudding zurück gewiesen, weil er nicht die richtige Temperatur hatte... nun bekam er schnell ein Brot und etwas zu

Trinken in die Hand gedrückt, nicht mehr. Jeder um ihn herum war frei und er war der Sklave.

Die ersten Stunden war das schlimmste. Nach dem die anderen realisiert hatten, dass er nicht sprechen konnte, hatten

sie das ausgenutzt. Nicht das er sich anders hätte viel wehren können.

Sie verspottete ihn, lachten ihn aus und machten ihm auf jede Weise das Leben schwer. Wären nicht zwei Leute von der

Widerstandsbewegung gewesen und die Tatsache, dass er unter Letifers Schirm war, er wäre kaum aus der Küche

heraus gekommen ohne ein paar Verletzungen.

Doch nach dem Abendessen und dem Abwasch wurde es leichter. Der Druck war weg und obwohl Zaschil die

schmutzigsten und langweiligsten Arbeiten machen musste, ignorierten ihn nun die meisten.

Um Mitternacht schloss die Küche und er wurde zu Letifer geführt, welcher anscheinend gerade mit ein paar Freunden

trainierte. Staunend sah Zaschil dem waffenlosen Kampf zu, gegen das schönste Wesen, welches er je gesehen hatte.

Doch dann verwandelte sie sich in ein hässliches Wesen und er verstand, dass sie eine Veela war. Er verstand nicht, wie

Letifer auf solch ein schönes Wesen einschlagen konnte! Fast wäre er zu ihrer Hilfe geeilt, hätte er nicht eindeutig

gesehen, dass es ihr Spaß machte.

Zaschil musste die Waffen putzen und die anderen Leute bedienen. Es war ein Albtraum für ihn.

Als der Morgen graute war er komplett durchgeschwitzt. Schweigend gingen sie zurück in das Zimmer.

"Und wie war dein Tag?", fragte Letifer lässig. Er hob eine Augenbraune, als Zaschil vielsagend auf seinen Mund

deutete. "Nicht sprechen? Ah, der Zauber..." Er machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. "Besser?"

"Ja, danke Meister..." Zaschil wollte am liebsten den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen. Er bedankte sich, dass der Fluch

gehoben wurde, obwohl Letifer ihn ersteinmal verzaubert hatte!

"Also, dein Tag?" Letifer setzte sich aufs Bett und legte seinen Umhang ab. Unter den betont desinteressierten Blicken

des Sklaven begann er sich zu entkleiden.

"Er ging so... ich traf viele, die ich kannte."

Zaschil zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich wollte er schreien. Sein Tag war die Hölle gewesen, Leute die ihn kannten

seit Jahren schienen ihn zu hassen und alles an ihm schmerzte. Zudem trauerte er immernoch und er hatte absolut

nichts und niemanden!

Letifer dachte sich zwar die nicht gesprochenen Teile, sagte aber nichts. Zaschil würde von alleine um Hilfe bitten

müssen, wenn er welche brauchte.

"Sklaven waschen sich übrigens draußen in dem gemeinsamen Waschraum." Letifer sah ihn kalt an. "Du hast eine halbe

Stunde, du solltest bei den Wachen vorbei gehen. Sie geben dir neue Kleidung."

Die nächsten Tage verliefen in dem gleichen Trott. Zaschil entdeckte eine neue Seite des Lebens. Die ehemaligen

Sklaven machten ihre derben Scherze mit ihm und keiner schien sich zu interessieren. Im Gegenteil, manche lachten mit

ihnen!

Nachts plagten ihn Albträume und er konnte nicht schlafen in seiner Ecke. Sei es wegen dem Boden oder weil sein

Körper weh tat. Letifer ging nach der dritten Nacht dazu über ihn immer vorm Schlafen gehen mit dem Silencio Zauer zu

belegen, einfach damit er ihn nicht weckte. Tagsüber durfte er reden, aber mit wem? Der einzige der normal redete,

schien Letifer zu sein... der einzige der jeden Abend fragte, wie es ihm ging...

Wenn er etwas falsch machte, so wurde es penibel Letifer in einer Liste überreicht und er machte viel falsch. Zaschil

wusste zwar, wie sich ein Sklave zu benehmen hatte, aber es war schwer sich zu erinnern und keiner außer ihm war ein

Sklave. Am nächsten Morgen konnte er immer seine meist strengen, aber fairen, Strafen vollfüllen. Meistens war es hier

eine Stunde länger arbeiten, dort helfen oder ähnliches.

Nie waren die Strafen körperliche Züchtigung, wofür Zaschil dankbar war. Er wusste durchaus, dass er somit einen der

nettesten Herren hatte. Außerdem zweifelte er, dass er nach solch einer Strafe wieder aufstehen können würde. Er hatte

so schon genug Prellungen von den 'Scherzen'...

Letifer wurde mit der Zeit immer weiter weggerufen und es kam vor, dass er nicht mehr jede Nacht zurückkehrte. Zaschil

traute sich trotzdem nicht das Bett zu benutzen, aus Angst das jemand herein kommen würde. Es ärgerte ihn selbst, wie

unterwürfig er geworden war.

Es waren zwei Monate und Letifer war das erstemal für drei Tage wieder da, als Zaschil brach. Sein Stolz flog in Tausend

Stücke, als er sich langsam aus seiner Ecke erhob und Letifer am Arm berührte, um ihn zu wecken.

Eine Sekunde später lag er auf dem Boden und hatte eine Hand um seine Kehle fest geschlossen. Zwischen seinen

Augen war ein Zauberstab und über ihn ein leicht verblüffter Letifer.

"Zaschil? Ich hätte dich töten können!"

Er ließ ihn los und der Sklave holte tief Luft. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Letifer so aggressiv war. Aber das brauchte

man wohl, wenn man eine Person wie er war.

Zaschil hatte sich inzwischen oft gefragt, wie alt Letifer war. Ein, zweimal hatte er das Gefühl, gehabt es mit einer

jüngeren Person zu tun zu haben. Aber zwischen den anderen Kriegern wirkte er erfahren und auch in anderen Sachen

zeigte er sich alt... sowie nun gerade.

Letifer beobachtete den Jungen und ließ ihn von dem Schock erholen, ebenso wie er sich selbst wieder beruhigte. Mit

einem Wink seines Stabes hob er den Schweigezauber auf.

"Was ist los, Zaschil? Irgendwas passiert?"

"Passiert nicht gerade..." Der Sklave sah zu Boden. Warum noch einmal hatte er Letifer nur aufgeweckt? Er würde ihn

auslachen.

"Hat dich jemand schikaniert?", fragte der Halbvampir sanft nach. Er wusste es natürlich. Es war kaum zu übersehen

gewesen, wenn man darauf geachtet hatte.

Zaschil schloss die Augen. Das war sein Feind, sein Besieger, sein Meister, sein... sein Beschützer. Und er wusste es, er

konnte nicht mehr. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.

"Zaschil..." Letifer kniete sich vor den Jungen nieder und überschlug schnell, was er tun sollte. Er kam zu einer

Entscheidung, er würde seinem Herzen folgen. "Zaschil, sie mich an."

Der Sklave gehorchte automatisch, obwohl er nicht wollte. Es war nur, dass er die letzten Tausend Befehlte davor auch

gehorcht hatte... irgendwie war ihm der Gedanke Letifer nicht zu gehorchen fremd geworden.

Nervös traf er den Blick aus den smaragdenen Augen seines Meisters und war überrascht das er darin nur Anteilnahme,

Verständnis und Mitleid lesen konnte. Der Kloß in seiner Kehle wurde größer.

Letifer überwand sich und legte einen Arm um Zaschil. Vorsichtig hob er den Jungen hoch und führte ihn zum Bett, wo er

ihn niedersetzte. Beschützend zog er den anderen an sich und strich im durchs Haar.

"Sie ärgern dich, oder?" Zaschil nickte. "Sei ihnen nicht böse... sie wollen dir einen Geschmack geben, was sie erlitten

haben."

"Nicht böse?!", rief der Sklave fassungslos. "Sie... sie..." Er schluchzte.

"Sie machen einen Fehler. Sie wollen es dir zeigen, aber verstehen nicht, dass du keine Ahnung hattest, was du tatest.",

erklärte Letifer leise. "Sie hingegen wissen es und sind blind vor Hass."

Er sah auf das schluchzende Bündel hinunter, dass immer noch nicht weinen wollte. "Du darfst ruhig... niemand wird es

außerhalb dieser vier Wände je erfahren."

Letifer spürte wie er sich an seinem Hemd fest hielt. Endlich begannen die Tränen zu fallen und Letifer hielt ihn nur.

Nach einer Weile rutschte er etwas, sodass er mit dem Rücken an sein Kopfkissen angelehnt war und Zaschil halb auf

ihm lag.

Es dauerte, bis der Sklave sich beruhigte hatte und Letifer nochmals fragte, wie sein Leben bei ihm bisher war.

Diesesmal erzählte Zaschil alles. Von seinen Gefühlen des Hasses, bis zur Akzeptanz. Vom Scham, bis zur Angst vor

den anderen. Er ließ nichts aus und nur selten fragte der Halbvampir weiter nach.

Es waren Stunden vergangen, als Zaschil wagte zu fragen:

"Warum tut ihr das für mich?"

"Weil ich es verstehe...", war die einfache Antwort.

Ein Kapitel das Letifer mal von einer anderen Seite zeigt... Zaschil wird leider ein Nebencharakter bleiben und nur kurze

Auftritte haben.

Nächstes Kapitel: "Leben lernen"

Gruss

silberstreif


	10. Chapter 10

eil I: Leben lernen

lernen

Wenige Monate danach kehrten sie in den Norden zurück. Zaschil kam mit ihnen und machte eine Ausbildung als Heiler

im Lager. So war er immer überwacht und machte nützliches. Ab und zu musste er noch dienen, aber er bekam immer

mehr Freiheiten. Letifer versprach ihm, am Ende des Krieges ihn gehen zu lassen, wenn er sich weiter gut benehmen

würde. Der Halbvampir schaffte es sogar noch etwas Geld von dem ursprünglichen Besitz zu retten, so dass Zaschil als

relativ wohlhabend neu starten konnte. Der Junge plante als erstes seine Schwester zu adoptieren.

Der Krieg wurde derweil blutiger. Es wurden immer größere Schlachten und in der ersten Reihe standen fast immer

Letifer und seine Freunde. So auch an diesem Tag in einer Schlacht um ein Zaubererdorf... doch dieser Tag war anders.

"NEIN!" Furcht ergriff das Herz von Letifer. Er wusste, dass er zu spät sein würde die Attacke zu verhindern. Trotzdem

rannte er los.

Vor seinen Augen traf ein geballter Strahl von Schneideflüchen Mischa. Der Zentaur schrie auf, seine Beine gaben nach

und er fiel auf den Boden. Sein gesamter Pferdekörper war regelrecht aufgeschlitzt.

"Mischa!" Letifer kniete sich neben ihn. "Das wird schon..."

Er log und sie beide wussten es. Mischa lächelte etwas und schüttelte seinen Kopf:

"Nein, es wird nicht... es ist meine Zeit gekommen, ich habe es in den Sternen gelesen."

"Unsinn!" Letifer wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass sein Freund unter seiner Hand starb. Hektisch sah er sich um, war

denn nirgends ein Heiler?! Niemand kümmerte sich um sie. Der Kampf war nun weiter nach Süden gezogen und ließ sie

in Ruhe.

"Nein, Letifer... sei nicht traurig." Mischa sah gefasster aus, als Letifer. "Ich habe mehr getan, als ich hoffte, als ich meine

Herde verließ. Ich konnte Leuten helfen, fand wunderbare Freunde und konnte eine reine Seele trainieren, um ihr

Schicksal zu treffen. Was will ich mehr?"

"Da ist mehr! Da muss mehr sein!" Letifer krallte sich an seiner Kleidung fest und schloss die Augen. Langsam ging er

seine Möglichkeiten durch. Ein Heiler? Nicht in der Nähe. Ein Trank? Hatte er nicht dabei. Ein Zauber? Seine Magie

konnte nicht heilen!

"Nein... ich gehe zu den Sternen, wie jeder Zentaur." Mischa schloss die Augen. "Ich werde sehen, wie du dein Schicksal

vollfüllst..."

"Schicksal?", fragte Letifer verwirrt.

"Ja... jede reine Seele hat ein Schicksal." Der Zentaur lächelte. "Ich habe lange gebraucht, um deines zufinden in den

Sternen, aber es ist groß."

Letifer fasste sich wieder. "Egal! Du musst nur durchhalten!"

Mischa antwortete nicht, sondern hielt die Augen geschlossen. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und sah ihn direkt an. "Tu mir

einen Gefallen. Ich leide... ich weiß, ich kann nicht gerettet werden und du weißt es auch. Aber so werde ich noch

Stunden leiden. Bitte..."

Letifer schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht! Unmöglich!

"Weißt du, was du da verlangst, Mischa?"

"Ja..."

Die Stimme den Zentauren war voller Schmerzen, nun dass Letifer darauf achtete. Der Halbvampir sah zu den Wunden

und schnell wieder weg. Eingeweide waren noch nie so sein Ding gewesen...

Konnte er wirklich? Letifer holte Luft und spürte, dass seine Magie sich bereits entschieden hatte. Er sah auf seinen

Freund nieder.

"Danke für alles, Mischa."

Der Zentaur nickte nur noch und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Letifer legte seine Hand an seinen Kopf und ließ seine

Magie freien Lauf. Fasziniert spürte er, wie sie ihre Arbeit des Todes verrichtete, aber zum erstenmal unblutig. Es war

einfach, als würde seine Magie einen Schlaf herbei rufen, aus dem der Zentaur nie erwachen würde...

Nur eine Minute später hörte Mischa auf zu atmen und war tot.

Letifer war von diesem Ereignis mehr berührt, als er zugeben wollte. Seine Freunde sahen es und versuchten ihm zu

helfen. Vor allem Dominik und Kamilla lenkten ihn ab. Dominik mit der Tatsache, dass dieser den Kommentar über die

reine Seele oft mit Letifer diskutierte. Kamilla mit ihrer Veelacharm.

Positiverweise begann sie an ihm zu wirken, was bedeutete, dass er langsam geschlechtsfähig wurde. Eine Angst,

welche ihn zuvor nie ganz los gelassen hatte.

Weniger als einen Monat später bekamen sie die Todesnachricht von Nikita. Er war in einen Hinterhalt gelockt worden

und hatte nie eine Chance gehabt. Dominik Silberdegen übernahm ab da die Leitung der Truppen an Stelle seines

Freundes, dessen Tod ihn schwer traf. Letifer hatte auch Nikita gut kennen gelernt und dessen Tod war ein großer

Verlust.

Die Fronten wurden klarer und klarer. Der Widerstand kontrollierte vor allem den Nord-Westen und Süd-Westen. Der

Osten und dort vorallem die Gebiete im Uralgebirge stellte noch eine große Herausforderung dar.

"Wir haben 84 Tote auf unserer Seite erhalten, die toten Soldaten schätzen wir auf ein paar weniger, da viele flohen.",

berichtete einer der Kämpfer. "Wir haben das Gebiet gesichert und sind auf eine sehr gute Resonanz in der

Bevölkehrung gestoßen. Das Gebiet dürfte in circa einem Monat vollkommen gesichert und die Leute uns treu sein."

"Danke und gute Arbeit.", lobte der Halbvampir müde. "Ihr könnt gehen."

Sekunden später war er allein. Müde schenkte er sich ein Glas mit Wodka ein und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Wann

hatte er angefangen zu trinken? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr. Ein paar Schlucke und er stellte das Glas wieder auf den

Tresen.

Er war allein in dem Gasthaus, dessen Besitzer wahrscheinlich tot, gefangen oder geflohen war. Allein... eine Segnung in

den letzten Tagen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und geistig uralt. Die anderen Kämpfer waren alle maximal ein Jahr dabei

und sahen zu ihm auf. Erwarteten Entscheidungen und gaben ihm den Ruhm eines Sieges ebenso, wie den Hass nach

einer Niederlage. Er war verantwortlich.

Ein humorloses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, bevor er wieder einen Schluck nahm. Was wohl

geschehen würde, wenn er ihnen sagte, dass er jünger ist als der jüngste Rekrut? Wie alt war er eigentlich genau? Er

hatte irgendwie den Überblick über die Zeit verloren in all den Schlachten.

"Sieht so aus, als wäre jemand depressiv...", meinte eine freundliche Stimme neben seinem Ohr. Kamilla grinste bei

seinem überraschten Gesicht und setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Hocker. "Dir muss es wirklich mies gehen, wenn du

meine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkst."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte leicht. "Ich glaube der Alkohol hat etwas meine Sinne benebelt. Außerdem habe

ich nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass ich nicht weiß, wie alt ich bin..."

"Oh..." Kamilla sah ihn interessiert an, aber auch nicht mehr. Sie kannte zwar sein Gesicht, aber ebenfalls nicht sein

Alter. Dieses kannte nur Dominik und Nikita... oder zumindest hatte Nikita es gekannt. Die Veela lächelte wieder und

beugte sich vor. Bevor Letifer reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihm einen Kuss gestohlen.

"Zur Aufheiterung.", grinste sie und floh schnell aus dem Raum, wie es ihr auch der mörderische Blick von Letifer riet.

Ab dem Tag änderte sich etwas zwischen ihnen. Die Veela war eindeutig in ihn interessiert und sein Körper wollte

ebenfalls. Doch sein Kopf schrie das es falsch war. Er war unsicher, wie er auf sie reagieren sollte und so wurde es zu

einem Spiel zwischen ihnen.

Sie versuchte ihm Küsse zu stehlen oder ihn zu umarmen, während er dies verhindern wollte. Bald waren sie das

Lagergespräch, immerhin wieviele Männer schafften es eine Veela zu verführen? Oder genauer, wieviele Männer

schafften es, der Verführung einer Veela zu widerstehen? Letifer konnte es nicht glauben, als er seine eigenen Leute

überhörte, Wetten darauf abzuschließen, wann sie ein festes Paar sein würden!

Und doch... etwas in Letifer war dieser Vorstellung durchaus nicht abgeneigt, vor allem weil sein Körper endlich rapide

die Hormone entwickelte. Er wurde ein Mann... mit den typischen Wünschen und Problemen.

Doch sein Trauma aus seiner Kindheit hielt ihn fest... und Kamilla schien langsam zu ahnen, was Letifer peinlich war. Er

hatte nie jemanden davon erzählt, außer seinem Vater Meradin ein paar Teile...

"Letifer? Was tust du da?"

Kamilla setzte sich neben ihn an das Lagerfeuer. Sie waren im Lager und außnahmsweise war alles friedlich. Irgendwo

waren Dominik und Hamelie einen Strategieplan besprechend, dann war da noch Armin, welcher etwas zu lesen schien.

"Lernen, wie immer.", antwortete der Halbvampir. "Das sind hier ist die Menoische Linie B. Sie wurde extra für Rituale

entwickelt und hatte sich dann als Schrift eingebürgert..."

"Menoische Linie B?" Kamilla sah ihn überrascht an. "Warum zum Teufel lernst du das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es interessiert mich. Zudem waren sie Meister in Schutzschirmen und Illusionen. Es ist

absolut faszinierend."

"Wenn du meinst..." Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an. "Kannst du mir etwas zeigen daraus?"

"Mmmh." Er überlegte einen Moment hob dann aber seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich. Als er wieder seine

Augen öffnete, machte er eine komplizierte und lange Bewegung. "Sieh."

Auch Armin legte sein Buch weg und sah zu ihnen rüber. Die Luft begann leicht silbern zu schimmern, dann kamen

immer mehr Farben hinzu. Immer deutlicher wurde die Illusion. Letifer lächelte, es war genau so, wie er es haben wollte.

Vor ihnen enstand ein Bild von Kamilla wie sie bei einen der Feiern mit einem Mann tanzt. Jeder Zentimeter an ihr schrie

Veela und ihre Schritte waren elegant und perfekt. Jede Bewegung schien mit der nicht hörbaren Musik zu fließen.

"Beeindruckend, Letifer." Armin kam zu ihnen herüber. "Kannst du auch die Musik hinzufügen?"

"Ja und Nein... die Minoer konnten es, aber ich bin noch nicht soweit.", erklärte der Halbvampir und sah zu wie seine

Illusion verblasste. "Um sie länger zu erhalten, muss man sie verankern."

Der Vampir nickte verstehend. Plötzlich prallte etwas gegen Letifer. Es war eine glückliche Veela, die es schaffte, noch

hinreißender als normal auszusehend.

"Danke! Das war wunderschön!", rief sie noch, dann küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich.

Wieviele Männer widerstehen, wenn eine Frau sie küsst? Wieviele widerstehen, wenn eine schöne Frau sie

leidenschaftlich küsst? Und wie viele schaffen es, wenn eine Veela sie leidenschaftlich küsst?

Nun Letifer hätte in den ersten beiden Fällen widerstanden und hat auch schon öfters mal dem letzten gezeigt, dass er

sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber irgendwann kann niemand mehr 'Nein' sagen.

Sanft begann der Halbvampir den Kuss zu erwidern und brach in dann ab. Leichte Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Was

hatte er getan, wie sollte er reagieren? Doch zum Glück übernahm das Kamilla für ihn. Sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an

und zog sich wieder zurück. Bald schon waren die Gespräche auf andere Themen gerichtet.

Nur zwei Wochen später kam Dominik zu ihm.

"Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich über die Schulen erzählt habe, die Zauberer ausbilden?"

"Ja..." Letifer sah ihn fragend an. "Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Ich denke, du bist jetzt bereit dein Examen abzulegen, wie jeder Zauberer.", erklärte Dominik. "Ich bin der Meinung du

solltest im April oder Mai für einige Zeit nach Durmstrang."

"Bist du wahnsinnig?!", rief Letifer. "Woher soll ich mein Blut nehmen dann? Jeder würde mich erkennen? Und ich habe

keine Ahnung, wie ich da überleben soll!"

Der Söldner und Anführer der Widerständler war nicht beeindruckt. Eher im Gegenteil... Missmutig wartete der

Halbvampir ab, bis sich sein Mentor wieder von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

"Letifer, du wirst das schon meistern. Und ich bin sicher, keiner der Schüler wird so böse sein und dir den Kopf

abbeißen."

"Das kann man nie wissen!", warf Letifer ein.

"Natürlich..." Belustigt sah Dominik ihn an. "Du wirst natürlich auch eine Verkleidung bekommen. Keine Sorge."

"Verkleidung?", fragte Letifer schlechtes ahnend. "Was hast du vor?"

"Keine Sorge, dass wirst du schon noch erfahren..." Damit stand Dominik auf und verschwand zu seinen anderen

Pflichten. Sekunden später hörte man Letifer laut fluchen. Wie schaffte es Dominik immer nur ihn zu etwas zu überreden

ohne überhaupt nach seiner Zustimmung zu fragen?!

Zuerst einmal ging aber alles in dem normalen Trott weiter. Kamilla wurde schwer verletzt in einem der Angriffe,

überlebte aber und setzte weiter all ihre Energien darin ein, Letifer zu verführen. Man sah sie immer öfters Küsse

tauschen und nebeneinander im Lager umher gehen.

Doch dann wurde es April und Dominik sprach wieder Letifer an.

"Und, wie gehen deine Studien voran?"

"Gut." Letifer war stolz auf sich selbst. "Ich verstehe zwar immernoch nicht den Sinn von Verwandlung, aber es kann

sicherlich ab und zu praktisch sein..."

"Und Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche?" Dominik sah seinen Schüler an.

"Auch alles ganz gut..." Letifer verzog das Gesicht. "Aber du weißt, dass ich bei beiden Fächern nicht so gut bin."

"Sicherlich."

Dominik lächelte etwas. Nicht so gut, war natürlich Letifers Auffassung. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie gut oder schlecht in

Wirklichkeit andere Kinder in seinem Alter waren. Letifer wusste so ziemlich alles und noch einiges mehr, was man im

Krieg gebrauchen konnte. Zwischen Illusionen und Bannen war er ein Meister. Ebenso wie im Verwandeln von normalen

Gegenständen in Waffen.

Wenn es aber zu alltäglichen Dingen kam, sah er kaum einen Sinn dahinter. Was nütze schon ein Zauber, um deinen

Gegner die Haare grün zu färben?

Bei Zaubertränke konnte Letifer die kompliziertesten Gifte und Heiltränke. Wie dem auch sei, bei einem Trank welcher

dem Trinker Locken gab, stieg der Halbvampir einfach aus. Dominik musste ihn fast immer zwingen, dass zu lernen oder

überzeugende Gründe finden, wie man das an einem Gegner verwenden konnte. Eine wirklich kreative Arbeit...

Dominik musste zugeben, dass er selbst interessiert war, wie gut sich Letifer bei den Examen schlagen würde. Da gab

es ja auch noch Fächer wie zu Beispiel Astronomie, welches immerhin Letifer von Zentauren lernte! Zuerst Mischa und

nach dessen Tod von Irman, obwohl die zwei eher schon einfach die Gespräche über die Sterne genossen.

Ohja... die Noten würden wirklich interessant werden.

Dominik riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Immerhin hatte er einen Grund da zu sein.

"Letifer, ich habe mit dem Direktor von Durmstrang gesprochen. Er hält sich an die Abmachungen, die ich unter einem

Synonym mit seinem Vorgänger Karkaroff gemacht habe.", berichtete er. "Du wirst in zwei Wochen abreisen und nach

den Examen wieder zurück kommen. Das wären dann so sechs Wochen."

Letifer sah ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der irgendwo zwischen Entsetzten, Unglauben und Ärger schwankte an.

Rasch fuhr Dominik fort:

"Natürlich kannst du nicht einfach sagen, dass du Letifer bist. Deshalb werden wir dein Aussehen etwas verändern..." Er

stellte zwei Tränke auf den Tisch. "Mit dem linken wäschst du deine Haare und färbst sie so blond, der rechte verhindert,

dass sie in den nächsten zwei Monaten wachsen. So wird niemand etwas auffallen..."

"Blond...?!", fragte der Halbvampir dumpf, und starrte auf die Flaschen.

"Ja und dann werden wir deine Haare noch kürzen müssen.", verkündete er fröhlich. "Aber natürlich erst in zwei

Wochen..."

"Kürzen!" Letifer war entsetzt. "Das kannst du nicht, noch nie hat jemand meine Haare geschnitten!"

"Nie?!", fragte Dominik leicht erstaunt nach.

"Nein, sie waren immer so." Letifers grüne Augen blitzten. "Ich will sie nicht anders haben!"

Dominik nickte und steckte die Tränke wieder in die Tasche. "Hat denn jemand mal deine Haare gekürzt, obwohl du es

nicht wolltest?", fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich.

"Ja!" Letifers Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Einmal als ich ganz klein war und noch nichts von Magie wusste. Da wuchsen

sie über Nacht wieder nach und einmal in einer der Kämpfe... da war es aber nur ein bisschen."

"Ich verstehe..."

Dominik dachte in der Nacht noch viel nach. Konnte es sein...? Aber hätte Letifer dann nicht schon viel früher Anzeichen

zeigen müssen? Er überlegte diese Möglichkeiten und kam zum Schluss, dass dies nicht der Fall hätte sein müssen.

Wenn Letifer recht behielt, hatte er Anzeichen gezeigt, in dem er immer sein Aussehen gleich behalten hatte, außer

wenn andere magische Faktoren beteiligt waren. Wie damals der Wachstumstrank. Und danach hatte Letifer ja immer

seinen Kapuze aufgehabt, darunter hätte er alles mögliche aussehen können.

War es also wirklich möglich das Letifer ein Metamorphmagus war? Vielleicht kein voller, aber immerhin zum Teil? Das

würde ihre Sache sehr erleichtern.

Am nächsten Tag bat er um etwas Blut von Letifer und machte den Test. Er war simpel. Man musste das Blut nur mit

einem speziellen Spruch stimulieren, dann zeigte es sein wahres ich. Ähnlich wie bei einem Animagus, nur das hier eben

das Blut durchsichtig wurde.

Gespannt beobachtete er das dünne Röhrchen. Würde es sich verändern? DA! Dominik konnte sein Glück gar nicht

glauben, als das Blut langsam an Farbe verlor. Das würde ihnen soviel erleichtern. Neue Wege eröffnen...

Das Blut wurde nicht ganz durchsichtig. So war er also kein ganzer Metamorphmagus, aber wenn das wirklich helle

Rosa recht behielt, war es genug. Dominik grinste und jeder der ihm begegnete fragte sich automatisch, was ihn so

fröhlich gemacht hatte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Zwei Wochen später stand Letifer vor den Toren von Durmstrang. Es war schlimm genug, dass er vor einer Schule mit

Tausenden von schreienden Kindern stand, aber noch schlimmer war, dass er nicht mehr Letifer war. Er war jetzt Lucas

Turmkönig aus Deutschland, welcher zu Hause unterrichtet worden war. Oh Freude...

Und zu allem Überfluss sprachen die Schüler auch noch als Hauptsprache Norwegisch. Nicht das dies wichtig war, denn

wie auch auf Beauxbatons und Hogwarts lag darauf ein Zauber, der automatisch alle Fremdsprachler die Sprache

sprechen ließ. Nur eben mit teilweise schwerem Akzent...

Letifer fragte sich wirklich womit er verflucht war, dass Dominik ausgerechnet nur zu dieser Schule gut genuge

Verbindungen hatte, um ihn hinzuschicken. Immerhin von allen anderen Möglichkeiten sprach er die Sprache! Aber

nein...

Es durfte ja keine russische, spanische, englische, deutsche oder französische Schule sein. Und so stand er nun hier vor

der norwegischen Schule. Wunderbar.

"Sie müssen Lucas Turmkönig sein!" Ein Mann kam langsam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn.

Vor ihm stand ein circa Fünfzehnjähriger Junge mit einem ernsten Gesicht und selbstbewussten blaue Augen, in denen

ein gewisser Ärger stand. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare, welche nach allen Seiten abstanden und blasse Haut. Sein

Gesicht war schmal und fast feminin. Er war recht groß für sein Alter, aber zierlich gebaut.

Der Mann musste zugeben, dass der Junge eine Schönheit war. Das würde Probleme geben. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser

Lucas gut war im Duellieren, immerhin galten an einer kompletten Jungenschule besondere Regeln.

Was der Mann nicht wusste war, dass die letzte Woche Dominik Letifer gezwungen hatte, pro Tag mindestens fünf

Stunden an seinen Fähigkeiten zu üben. Diese Fähigkeiten waren, dass er die Länge seiner Haare und Nägel, die Farbe

seiner Augen und ein wenig die Farbe seiner Haut beeinflussen konnte. So war er jetzt weniger blass, als normal...

Dominik hatte mit einen Trank dafür gesorgt, dass seine jetzige Erscheinungsform immer hielt, bis er das Gegengift

erhielt.

"Ja, das ist mein Name.", antwortete Lucas mit einem uneinordbaren Akzent. "Und sie sind?"

"Gregory, ich bin für die Ländereien zuständig. Folge mir." Er führte den Jungen zum Schloss.

Es war groß und düster. Die Türen waren aus dunkler Eiche und strahlten eine bedrückende Schwere aus. Durmstrang

glich eher einer Trotzburg, als einer Schule. Letifer bemerkte schnell, dass sie nicht nur äußerlich daran erinnerte. Innen

waren die Wände aus groben Stein und es gab nur wenige Fenster, so dass man das Gefühl hatte, in einer Höhle zu

wandern. Der Boden war mit dicken Teppichen belegt und an den Wänden hing immer wieder mal ein Bild.

Letifer kam dies alles zu Gute. Seine Haut war empfindlicher als Menschenhaut und so war er froh, wann immer er der

Sonne entkommen konnte. Sein Blut würde er vom Direktor persönlich jeden dritten Tag bekommen. Niemand sonst

würde davon erfahren und immerhin wussten auch nur die wenigsten, dass Letifer Blut brauchte. Alles war sicher... und

trotzdem war er nervös.

Sie stiegen eine Treppe hinauf und dann noch eine. Als sie die Spitze des Turmes erreicht hatten, standen sie vor einer

Tür und Gregory klopfte. Es erklang ein 'Herein' und sie folgten der Aufforderung. Nun standen sie in einem Büro in dem

viele Bücherregale die Wände zierten und in einem ledernen Sessel ein Mann saß. Er war groß, trug dunkelbraune

Roben und sein Haar war schwarz und graute gerade leicht an. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls dunkel und voller

Selbstbewusstsein.

"Herr Turmkönig, richtig?", fragte er. "Gut. Danke Gregory, du kannst gehen."

Lucas stand etwas ratlos in der Gegend herum, aber der Mann zeigte auf einen Sessel. "Setze dich. Ich bin Julian

Harrne und seit diesem Jahr der Direktor von Durmstrang, nachdem Karkaroff geflohen ist."

"Geflohen?", fragte Lucas neugierig. "Warum?"

"Nun, dies ist besser geheim. Aber sagen wir es so, seine Vergangenheit in England holte in ein." Der Mann lächelte

über einen Witz, den Lucas nicht verstand. "Aber zu was anderem... du möchtest hier die Prüfungen ablegen, richtig?

Darf ich fragen in welchen Fächern?"

"Sicherlich." Lucas lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er Harrne als gleichgestellt behandelte.

"Ich nehme jedes Fach, dass sie anbieten."

"Jedes?", fragte Harrne überrascht. "Bist du sicher? Das ist viel Arbeit."

"Ja, ich bin sicher." Lucas lächelte amüsiert. "Ich werde nicht in jedem Fach Bestnoten bekommen, aber ich möchte

einfach wissen, wieviel ich in den jeweiligen Fächer weiß. Als Vergleich einfach..."

"Ich verstehe."

Harrne war von dem Jungen irritiert. Die meisten Schüler, verdammt die meisten Erwachsenen, waren von ihm

beeindruckt. Aber dieser Junge behandelte ihn fast wie einen Gleichgestellten oder eher wie eine neutrale

Bekanntschaft. Nicht wie seinen Direktor. Hat der Junge noch nie in seinem Leben gehorchen müssen? Harrne

vermutete, dass er zu Hause sehr verwöhnt wurde, dieser Lucas. Er grinste in sich hinein. Dann würde der Junge sich

hier ganz schnell eine blutige Nase holen.

Es klopfte und Harrne rief wieder 'Herein'. Diesesmal kam ein Junge, mit schiefen Beinen und einem seltsamen Gang. Er

war in dem achten Jahr von Durmstrang und somit einer der Studenten. Durmstrang hatte sieben Jahre und wer wollte

konnte sich nochmals für zwei Jahre einschreiben und auf eigene Faust mit Hilfe der Lehrer weiter studieren. Dies wurde

nicht häufig genutzt, aber manchmal eben doch. Immerhin war es eine einmalige Möglichkeit auch Zugriff auf Teile der

Bibliothek zu haben, die den Schülern verboten waren.

"Ah, Viktor, dies ist Lucas Turmkönig. Ich bin sicher, du hast schon mal etwas von Viktor Krum gehört?"

Verwirrt sah ihn Lucas an. Er sollte was? Warum sollte er von einem achtzehnjährigen Jungen gehört haben? "Nein,

leider nicht."

Harrnes war einen Moment aus dem Takt gebracht. Eigentlich hatte er mit Viktor Krum einen guten Eindruck auf den

Jungen machen wollen. Nun, es sah nicht so aus, als hätte dies geklappt. Wo hatte dieser Lucas gewohnt?!

"Nun, dass ist Viktor Krum, einer der besten Sucher für Quidditch der lebt, Teilnehmer im Trimagischen Turnier und auch

einer der besten Schüler dieser Schule."

"Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.", meinte Lucas zu Viktor förmlich.

Dieser nickte und nahm seine Hand. "Freut mich ebenfalls, Lucas."

"Ah ja, dann kannst du ihm ja seine Räume zeigen, nicht wahr?" Harrnes lächelte und zeigte zur Tür. Mit dieser subtulen

Aufforderung entließ er die zwei Jugendlichen.

Viktor führte Lucas durch die Gänge der Schule und dachte nach. Hatte der Junge wirklich noch nie etwas von ihm

gehört? Das war fast unglaublich, aber irgendwie freute es ihn.

"Spielst du Quidditch?", fragte er, um ein Gespräch zu starten.

"Quidditch?" Lucas sah ihn verwirrt an. Was hatten die alle nur mit diesem Spiel?

"Du kennst es nicht?!" Viktor stoppte in seinem Schritt. "Auf Besen gespielt mit vier Bällen?"

Lucas dachte nach. Besen? Bälle? Doch, da war was gewesen... Er erinnerte sich. Manche Ortschaften, die sie erobert

hatten, hatten Quidditchgeschäfte und ein paar Kinder hatten das gespielt. Er hatte nie besonders auf sie geachtet.

"Doch... ich glaube, ich habe schon mal davon gehört...", antwortete er zögerlich.

"Gut." Viktor lächelte ihn an. "Ich werde es dir beibringen, okay?"

"Ähm... danke?" Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann lernte er jetzt also ein Spiel. Gut, er kannte nicht viele Spiele,

aber irgendwie fühlte er sich mit einem Mal dumm. Was war an Quidditch so besonders, dass alle von ihm erwarteten es

zu kennen?

"Keine Ursache." Viktor fragte sich innerlich, was ihn zu diesem dummen Versprechen verleitet hatte, fand aber keine

Antwort. "Du bist zu Hause unterrichtet worden?"

"Ja, von unterschiedlichen Leuten. Zuerst noch mein Vater, aber später dann andere Lehrer."

"Deine Eltern sind wohl reich, wie?", fragte Viktor interessiert.

"Mein Vater ist es sicher. Aber vorallem haben sie Einfluss... aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nie richtig nachgefragt." Er

sah zu Boden, etwas unsicher. Es war wahr, er hatte nie nachgefragt.

"Wenn man es hat, muss man auch nicht fragen.", antwortete Viktor mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck. "Und hier

sind wir."

Viktor hielt eine der Türen auf und Lucas trat ein. Es war ein kleines Zimmer mit eigenem Schreibtisch und Bett.

Spartanisch eingerichtet, aber es reichte ihm.

"Danke."

"Keine Ursache. Die Zimmer der Studenten sind weiter den Gang hinunter. Die anderen Schüler haben Schlafsäle von

drei bis fünf Personen."

Damit ließ Viktor den neuen Schüler alleine und beeilte sich zu seinen Freunden zu kommen. Immerhin hatte er ihnen

einen genauen Bericht über den Neuen versprochen.

Lucas entpackte derweil seine Sachen und las noch etwas in einem Buch über Transfigurationen. Er schlief früh ein. Am

nächsten Morgen wurde er von Viktor geweckt, welcher ihn zur Essenshalle führte. Dort waren die Tische U-förmig

angeordnet. Am oberen Ende saß der Direktor und die Lehrer, dann kamen die Studenten. Die Arme waren den

Schülern vorbehalten.

Etwas unsicher ging Lucas zu der Mitte der Arme, wo Viktor meinte, dass die anderen Fünfklässler säßen. Sie sahen in

schon von weitem und eine braunhaariger Junge stand auf. Selbstsicher streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen:

"Ich bin Ignatus Flavor. Ich bin hier der Prefekt. Du bist sicher Lucas Turmkönig?" Lucas nickte. "Wunderbar. Und du

kommst aus Deutschland?"

"Ursprünglich ja, aber meine Familie reist viel." Lucas setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank.

"Warum bist du nicht auf die Akademie Colonia in Augsburg gegangen?", fragte ein blonder Junge gegenüber. "Immerhin

sprichst du kein Norwegisch."

"Du bist?", fragte Lucas kühl.

"Ulrich von Jasolma.", stellte sich der Junge pompös vor. Lucas nickte nur und begann zu erklären. Er hatte wirklich kein

Verlangen mit solch einem... einem Kind allzu lange zu reden!

"Die Colonia hatte meiner Familie zufolge nicht die Fächer, die sie unterrichtet haben möchten." Letifer nahm sich ein

Brot und begann es zu belegen. "Sie waren zu sehr akademisch orientiert. Allerdings habe ich gehört, dass die

Studenten der Colonia einen exzellenten Ruf haben, im Gegensatz zu ihren Schülern."

"Das ist wahr!", lachte Ignatus. "Meine Mutter meinte immer, dass die Colonia nur das würdigt, dass schon ein paar

Jahre alt ist!"

Lucas ließ sich zu einem schwachen Grinsen herab. Irgendwie konnte er nichts mit ihnen anfangen. Aber er hoffte, dass

sich das noch bessern würde. Immerhin musste er eine Weile mit ihnen auskommen, ohne sie umzubringen!

"Willst du eigentlich Norwegisch lernen, während du hier bist?", fragte ein Schwarzhaariger mit dunklem Teint und Brille.

"Ich weiß nicht.", gab Lucas zu. "Ich komme normalerweise schon immer durcheinander mit den Sprachen und dann

noch eine... vielleicht."

"Ich werde dir auf alle helfen, wenn du möchtest. Ich bin Paolo.", stellte er sich vor. "Ich komme von Italien, aber meine

Familie schickte mich hier her, wegen den Dunklen Künsten."

"Ja... gut ein Drittel der Schüler ist nur deswegen hier.", meinte Ulrich. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum andere Schulen das

Fach nicht unterrichten. Immerhin lernt man darin viel nützliches."

Lucas biss von seinem Brot ab und hörte einfach weiter zu. Paolo fand er recht sympathisch, vielleicht würde er sich mit

ihm anfreunden können. Ulrich hingegen... er verdrängte jeden Gedanken an diesen Gecken. Mit den anderen ging er

zum ersten Fach, welches sich ausgerechnet als Verwandlung herausstellte.

Er setzte sich links an einen leeren Tisch, da alle anderen bereits einen Partner zu haben schienen. Die Lehrerin war

recht jung, aber unterrichtete mit ernster Hand.

"Guten Morgen, Klasse.", begann sie. "Wir haben heute ja einen Neuzugang, Lucas Turmkönig von Deutschland. Er wird

hier sein Examen machen. Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht weiter auffallen." Streng sah sie ihn an und er nickte eilig. "Gut. Wir

transfigurieren heute ein einfaches Stück Holz in einen Teller mit Besteck."

Fast sofort erschien vor Lucas das besagte Stück Holz und er seufzte. Das war eines der Dinge, in denen er wirklich

keinen Preis gewann. Die ganze Stunde arbeiteten sie an dem Zauber und Lucas brachte einen schlichten weißen Teller

mit ebenfalls schlichtem Silberbesteck hin. Damit war er bei weitem nicht der Beste in der Klasse, aber auch nicht der

schlechteste. Erleichtert verließ er den Raum.

Zusammen mit Paolo, der eine absolut bewunderswerte Tranfiguration abgeliefert hatte, lief er zum nächsten

Klassenzimmer. Auf dem Stundenplan stand Dunkle Künste.

Diesesmal lud ihn Paolo ein, sich neben ihn zu setzen, was er freudig annahm. Dann betrat der Lehrer den Klassenraum

und es wurde still.

"Gut, gut... da wir heute einen Neuen haben, wollen wir mal wissen, was er so alles kann." Mit stechenden Augen fixierte

er Lucas, welcher unbeeindruckt zurück sah. "Erkläre mir bitte, mit welchem Fluch ich ein Lebewesen so beeinflussen

kann, dass es der Meinung ist selbst entscheiden zu können."

"Da gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten...", antwortete Lucas zögernd. "Ich ziehe die der Ägypter vor, aber am wirksamsten ist

die der Inkas. Natürlich ist am schnellsten der sogenannte 'Fluch des Gehorsams."

"Du kennst dich aus, was?" Der Lehrer sah ihn undefiniert hat. Innerlich war er beeindruckt. Den ägyptischen Fluch

kannte er ebenfalls, aber Inkas? "Woher weißt du das?"

"Bin in meinen Nachforschungen darauf gestoßen.", erklärte Lucas und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zudem hatte ein

Freund von mir ein absolutes Interesse in solche Dinge."

"Ich verstehe..." Der Lehrer sah ihn an. "Aber für den ägyptischen Fluch müsstest du zumindest Latein können."

"Ich kann Latein, seitdem ich acht bin.", gab der Halbvampir zu.

"Und andere Sprachen?"

"Ich kann Latein, Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch und Russisch fließend. Spanisch habe ich lange nicht mehr

gesprochen, so bin ich mir da nicht sicher." Lucas überlegte. "Bei Schriften kann ich dann zusätzlich noch fließend die

Minoische Linien A und B und Altgriechisch. Nicht fließend kann ich Arabisch und die ägyptischen Hyroglyphen. Aber

diese Ägypter waren eh verrückt, als sie solch eine Schrift erfanden!"

Die Klasse schwieg und selbst der Lehrer war fassungslos. Vielleicht weniger über die Menge der Sprachen und

Schriften, als allein über die Tatsache für was Lucas das verwendet haben könnte! Zudem lernte man eigentlich keine

Schrift ohne die Sprache dazu. Andererseits waren die Schriften bereits ausgestorben, außer Arabisch... Er fasste sich

wieder.

"Beeindruckend.", lobte er. "Ich hoffe nur, dass ihre Leistungen im magischen Bereich ebenso gut sind." Er wendete sich

zur Tafel, auf der eine Inkantation erschien. "Heute lernen wir ein Ritual mit dem man ein Gebiet magisch versiegelt."

Das Fach war gefiel Lucas, da er viele Dinge noch nicht kannte, aber mit anderen Ritualen oder Zaubern vergleichen

konnte. Nicht selten kannte er einfach eine andere Version, die ebenso gut war.

Das nächste Fach war Zauberkünste, indem Lucas versagte. Absolut und paradegleich versagte. Fünf Zauber und

keinen einzigen kannte er. Er strich die Stunde so schnell er konnte aus dem Gedächtnis.

Sie hatten dann Mittagessen und Paolo stellte sich als guter Gesprächspartner heraus. Er war nicht sonderlich beliebt,

aber von vielen geachtet, da er als tödlicher Duellant und exzellenter Schüler galt.

"Du brauchst wohl etwas Hilfe in Zauberkünste, wie?"

"Etwas..." Lucas löffelte seine Suppe weiter. "In Verwandlung ebenfalls. Das sind meine schwachen Fächer. Ich

interessiere mich einfach nicht so dafür."

"In Verwandlung hast du dich heute aber ganz gut geschlagen.", erinnerte ihn Paolo.

"Ja... ihn Zauberkünste hatte ich wohl einfach Pech. Normalerweise bin ich da besser. Aber wirklich... Haushaltszauber!

Für was braucht man die?!"

"Um einen Haushalt zu führen vielleicht?"

"Vielleicht..." Lucas starrte seine Suppe in Grund und Boden.

Da ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass bei einigen Rassen hier Informationen fehlen, die ich bei anderen

Seiten in der Charakterbeschreibung habe, werde ich nun hier immer wieder die Informationen über eine Rasse

einfügen.

Alben:

Lebensweise: In Waldstädten, sehr menschenähnlich

Fürsten: Das Herrscherpaar

Lebensraum: Wald und teilweise Feld in Osteuropa

Kultur: kämpferisch, stolz, unabhängig, naturverbunden

Aussehen: schlank und drahtig, dunkle Haare, dunkle Haut, spitze Ohren

Fähigkeiten: schwache Zauberstabmagie, erhöhter Gleichgewichtssinn, Kampfkünste (muss jeder Albe lernen)

Alben sind eine sehr stolze und kriegerische Rasse, die allerdings sich gerne von der äußeren Welt abschottet. Den

Kampf haben sie zu einer Kunst erhoben, die auch jedes Kind erlernt.

Regiert werden sie in einer Monarchie von einem Fürstenpaar, welchem sie trau gegenüberstehen. Es gibt die Tradition,

dass Alben ihr Heimatland (wo sie geboren wurden) verlassen, um für Freiheit und Recht zu kämpfen.

Insgesamt sind aber die Alben eine Rasse, die nicht gerne in den Krieg ziehen. Doch hat man sie verärgert, dann

werden sie nicht ruhen, bevor der Feind vernichtet ist oder sie selber besiegt.

Hamelie hat ihr Heimatland verlassen, wegen der Tradition und hat die Revolution zu ihrer Lebensaufgabe gemacht. Sie

ist eine der besten Kämpferinnen, die die Alben je hervor gebracht haben und eine brilliante Strategin.

Das weiteren haben mich mehrere Leute gefragt, was nun mit Letifers Geschlechtsproblem ist *schmunzel*. Keine

Angst, er kann. Nur entwickelt sich seine Geschlechtsfähigkeit normal zu seinem wahren Alter.

Des weiteren hat Teil I 17 Kapitel, für alle interessierten.

Das nächste Kapitel trägt den Titel "Eine Nacht ohne Folgen" und Letifer wird mit seinem Trauma konfrontiert.

Ich freue mich auf Kommentare, Fragen, etc... ab jetzt wird dann jeden Sontag hier hochgeladen.

Gruss

silberstreif


End file.
